Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!
by HJP265
Summary: ...Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger.!Übersetzung!Im siebten Jahr schreibt Hermione ihr Leben in ihr Tagebuch:wie Harry in ihr Badezimmer schleicht,sein komisches Verhalten,Pflichten,UTZs,Hormonen,wie Ginny hofft das sie Hermione weniger neurotisch wird
1. Kapitel 1

Bin wieder da!!! Hat ja auch nicht zu lange gedauert oder???

Nun gut wie bis jetzt immer bei mir ist auch das hier eine Übersetzung, daher werde ich schnell einmal ein paar kleinigkeiten hier erledigen also(vom Author aus:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Also ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen, und ich hoffe ihr teilt mir mit was ihr von der geschichte so haltet so via review vielleicht, wäre echt toll, dann weiß ich nämlich wie es euch dabei geht und kann es mit meinen Gefühlen (Gott das klingt so bescheuert gerade, aber wenn ich mich schon blamiere dann richtig) vergleichen kann. Also bitte (ich falle gerade auf meine knie und flehe euch an) schreibt reviews**. Ich verpreche auch je mehr reviews da stehen desto schneller bin ich mit uploaden. also bitte!!!!!**

Und jetzt geht es los. Viel Spaß!!!!!!!!!! **  
****

* * *

**

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 1:**

Sie haben sich endlich an meinen Geburtstag erinnert (Idioten)

* * *

_**19. September **_

_So, heute ist der 19. September, wie du offensichtlich vom Datum ganz am Anfang schon erkannt haben solltest. Wenn nicht… dann ist es ziemlich erbärmlich, oder__ etwa nicht? Ehrlich! Einige Leute scheinen einfach keine Schlussfolgerungen ziehen zu können. Idioten. Wenn jeder nur für einen Moment inne halten würde und…_

_Okay. Ich werde aufhören über dieses Thema zu schreiben, da ich wirklich nicht möchte, dass du dich mit einem fünf Seiten langem Redeschwall langweilst… okay, es wäre mir egal. In Wirklichkeit starrt Harry gerade zu mir rüber und das erinnert mich __**warum**__ ich dieses Tagebuch bekommen habe. Und wenn ich gerade dabei bin: Geh und finde dein eigenes Tagebuch um hinein zu sehen Potter! Erm, Entschuldigung…_

_Richtig. So um die Frage über den lieben Harry zu beantworten:_

_Ich habe dieses Tagebuch bekommen weil ich, Hermione Granger, heute siebzehn geworden bin. Summe mir selber Happy Birthday. __**Oui. C'est la vie**__. Ich bin endlich Volljährig, und in meinem letzten Jahr ihn Hogwarts. Was, dass gebe ich zu, ein wenig deprimierend ist. Ah na ja… ich werde einfach zum Thema zurückgehen, meinem Geburtstag._

_

* * *

_

Ich öffnete fröhlich meine Augen als die Sonne durch die Vorhänge schien. Heute war ich offiziell 17. Ich war offiziell volljährig und ich könnte mich nicht besser fühlen. Ich entschied dass ich nicht meine Schuluniform tragen würde, wie ich es normalerweise an einem Samstag mache (ja, ich gebe zu, ich kann manchmal seltsam sein), da es ja mein Geburtstag **war**. Stattdessen habe ich mich für ein Paar blauer Jeans, die ganz unten in meinem Koffer versteckt waren, und für dieses seidig blaue Hemd, das einen V-Ausschnitt hat (nichts unangebrachtes, wohlgemerkt), entschieden. Das hat Ron, Ginny und Harry, wie auch immer, nicht davon abgehalten mich anzustarren als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, den Harry und ich uns als Schulsprecher teilten, in den wir, natürlich, auch unsere Freunde rein ließen.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen, da ich genau wusste was los war. Wie auch immer, so wie ich eben bin, warf ich ihnen einen wütenden Blick zu und fragte sie was los sei, worauf hin Ron anfing zu stottern und dann rot wurde und weg sah, und Harry einfach still blieb und mich weiterhin anstarrte.

Ginny, wie auch immer, die unausstehliche (trotzdem liebenswerte) Person die sie nun mal ist, die von keiner Situation beschämt ist, antwortete »Wir hatten keine Ahnung dass du tatsächlich eine Figur hast Hermione.«

»Du bist ein absoluter Trottel.« sagte ich ihr gereizt und dann drehte ich mich zu Harry und Ron um und informierte sie, »Und ihr zwei benimmt euch wie komplette Blödmänner.«

Größtenteils, dass nehme ich an, um ihre Haut zu retten, bestanden Ron und Harry darauf dass ich Geschenke öffne. Ich lächelte in mich hinein als ich mich vor dem kleinen Haufen setzte, da sich meine Freunde das erste Mal in den Jahren in Hogwarts, tatsächlich an meinen Geburtstag erinnert hatten. Natürlich nur, weil ich ihnen einen Brief geschrieben hatte bei dem ich vortäuschte eine anonyme Quelle zu sein, und angab dass der 19. September mein Geburtstag sei. Ernsthaft. Man könnte glauben dass Harry und Ron und besonders Ginny erkennen würden dass etwas los war, wenn ich sechs Jahre ohne Geburtstag herumrenne. Okay, vielleicht nicht Ron, aber er ist eine besondere Ausnahme.

Zurück zu den Geschenken.

Das Erste welches ich öffnete war von meinen Eltern, welches die wunderschönste Kette war die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Es war eine einfache Goldkette, an der ein Saphir in der Form eines Wassertropfens hing. Und, als ob das nicht genug wäre, schickten sie mir ein Paar passende Ohrringe.

* * *

_Ja, man glaubt kaum dass Miss Hermione Granger sich über so etwas freut- aber ich bin auch ein Mädchen, in Ordnung? Also, wirklich, Lavender kann aufhören mich damit zu quälen dass ich sie ihr gebe.

* * *

  
_

Dann ging ich zum nächsten Geschenk über, das zufälliger Weise dass von Ginny war. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe nicht wirklich eine Karte gebraucht um zu sagen dass es von ihr war, da es ein Geschenk war das nur jemand wie Ginny mir geben würde: ein Buch mit dem Titel _'So du kannst keinen festen Freund bekommen- Fünf schlichte und einfache Wege um sich den Typen deiner Träume zu schnappen!_'.

»Danke Gin- unglaublich scharfsinnig.« sagte ich ihr und rollte mit meinen Augen.

»Na ja, wenn du nur einen festen Freund hättest wärst du nicht der neurotische Freak der weint bei der Vorstellung von einem 'E'.« erklärte mir Ginny einfach.

»Es tut mir Leid dass mir meinen Bildung zufällig wichtig ist.« antwortete ich ihr sarkastisch.

* * *

_Fester Freund. Ernsthaft. Ich brauche keinen festen Freund! Ich meine, wer braucht einen festen Freund wenn ich…__erm… Dobby habe! Okay, nein, das klang nicht in Ordnung. Überhaupt nicht in Ordnung… ich werde später zu dem zurückkehren…

* * *

  
_

Das nächste Geschenk war von Mrs. Weasley. Das Paket enthielt einen hausgemachten Pekannuss- Kuchen und diesen wundervollen Pullover, den sie gemacht hat. Es ist aus diesem Flaschengrün dass großartig zu meinen braunen Augen passt, und zu Harrys, eigentlich. Unglücklicherweise, glaube ich nicht dass er in meinen Pullover passt, nicht dass er es nicht will. Armer Kerl. Ich sah ihn wie er gierig auf meinen Pullover starrte… oder vielleicht war es auch ein trüber gelangweilter Blick, aber ernsthaft, die zwei Ausdrücke gleichen sich wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Wirklich, dass tun sie.

Das Geschenk danach war zufällig von Mr. Weasley: eine Sammlung von Steckdosen. Seiner Karte nach »Man kann nie zu viele Steckdosen haben.«. Ich entschied nicht zurück zu schreibe dass ich bereits eine große Menge an Steckdosen in meinem Haus hatte. Nach allem, es ist der Gedanke der zählt. Ron allerdings fand es wahnsinnig komisch, und wollte nicht aufhören mit Lachen bis nicht Ginny damit drohte ihn zu verhexen.

Fred und George waren nett genug, um mir eine Flasche vom Haarglätter aus ihrem Geschäft zu schicken- eine Flasche die ich nicht anrühren werde und die sich bald auf tragische Art und Weise in den Tiefen des Sees finden wird. Wirklich, als ob ich zulassen werde dass sie meine Haare in… in einen Waschbären oder so etwas verwandeln.

Parvati und Lavender haben mir beide nichts gegeben, obwohl ich einen quälenden Verdacht habe dass sie sich mit Ginny zusammen getan haben bei dem Buch. Die sind auch an dem Fall dran dass ich eine Beziehung mit einem Typen haben sollte.

* * *

_Sie sind verrückt, sag ich euch, verrückt! Ich brauche keinen festen Freund! Ich bin die stressfreiste Person die existiert!_

…

_Wie auch immer, zurück zum Thema.

* * *

  
_

Später an dem Tag beim Mittagessen, gab mir Luna ein Abonnement vom **'der Klitterer'**. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher was ich mit den Magazinen machen würde… Höchst wahrscheinlich werde ich sie gebrauchen wenn ich einen guten Lacher brauche, oder etwas über das ich toben kann. Ich habe eine Tendenz zum toben. Eigentlich mag ich es sehr zu toben. Mein liebstes Thema über das ich tobe sind Hauselfen, aber das spare ich mir für später auf.

Ron, der liebenswerte Idiot der er ist, hat mir schon wieder ein Parfum gekauft. Ich hab mich nicht getraut ihm zu sagen dass ich Parfum verabscheue und es normalerweise damit endet dass ich es Lavender oder Parvati als Weihnachtsgeschenk gebe. Was wirklich schrecklich von mir ist, ich weiß, aber dann wieder so verwendet es **irgendjemand** auf eine gute Weise. Und Rons Gefühle sind nicht verletzt.

* * *

_Um vom Thema abzukommen, Ron hat ein sehr kleines Verständnis von der weiblichen Spezies. Er nimmt an__, dass alle Mädchen Parfum lieben und Make-up… Oh, Ron… Natürlich, es ist total offensichtlich, dass er etwas für mich empfindet. Ich versuche nicht eingebildet zu klingen, es ist einfach nur __**wirklich **__schmerzhaft offensichtlich. Ich habe immer noch nicht herausgefunden wie ich ihm sage, dass er wie mein Bruder ist. Ich denke ich sollte das zu meiner Zu- Erledigen- Liste schreiben, welche zurzeit besteht aus:_

_01. Befreie die Hauselfen_

_02. __Überzeuge Neville dass die Heliopathen über die ihm Luna ihm fünften Jahr erzählt hat __**nicht **__existieren, und dass es tatsächlich sicher ist eine Karriere beim Ministerium anzufangen wenn er es will_

_03. Ginny, Lavender und Parvati davon überzeugen dass ich __**nicht**__ einen festen Freund brauche_

_04. Wenn ich schon dabei bin, die drei oben Erwähnten davon überzeugen dass ich nicht neurotisch bin_

_Harry davon überzeugen, dass sich in mein Zimmer und ihn mein Badezimmer zu schleichen, während ich dusche, keine guter Witz ist, es ist ein Missbrauch seine Macht als Schulsprecher und dass er ein Zimmer neben meinem hat, und dass es eine absolut perverse Sache ist von ihm, besonders als mein bester Freund_

_Und nun, natürlich, habe ich 06. Breche Rons Herz ohne es tatsächlich zu brechen._

_Gott, ich habe einiges zu tun… aber mehr zu dem später.

* * *

  
_

Malfoy hat mir ebenfalls ein Geschenk gegeben; mitten in Zaubertränke. Es war ein süßer kleiner Brief, welchen er nur all zu gerne der ganzen Klasse vorlas bevor Snape hineinkam (nicht das Snape irgendetwas dagegen getan hätte).

»Dir Schlammblut,« las Malfoy, und lächelte mich höhnisch an als Harry und ich unsere ganze Kraft einsetzten um einen sehr wütenden Ron zurück zu halten. »Wer hätte jemals gedacht dass du leben würdest um siebzehn zu werden? Hoffentlich wirst du das nächste Schlammblut sein dass ermordet wird- es ist eine Schande dass das nicht geklappt hat im zweiten Jahr. Hätte uns Allen eine Menge Ärger erspart. Und unseren Augen genau so.« Die Slytherins brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus als Harry und ich bemerkten dass Ron nicht der einzige Gryffindor war um den wir uns sorgen machen sollten. Fast alle Gryffindors (nicht zu erwähnen auch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs) schritten in Richtung der Gruppe von Slytherins, ihre Faust um ihren Zauberstab ballend. Ich weiß, dass sie dies eher wegen ihrem Hass auf Malfoy und seiner Gruppe und nicht weil sie sich für mich einsetzten wollten, taten, aber trotzdem wollte ich ihnen nicht erlauben, dass sie Nachsitzen bekommen.

»Das war die süßeste Sache die mir jemals jemand vorgelesen hatte.« sagte ich zu Malfoy, und erlaubte Harry die Kontrolle über Ron zu übernehmen. »Ich denke es ist mein Lieblingsgeschenk. Ich werde es für immer aufbewahren. Das oder ich verbrenne es. Ja, ich glaube ich werde das letztere tun.« Die Gryffindors tauschten ein Lächeln aus. Malfoy war gerade dabei zu antworten (ohne Zweifel mit dem Wort Schlammblut irgendwie drinnen), aber Snape kam in den Raum und es wurde sofort still, also löste sich dieses Problem auf.

Das letzte Geschenk das ich bekam war tatsächlich von Harry. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er bis zu unserer Nachmittagspause gewartet um es mir zu geben, und es war, überraschenderweise, dieses Tagebuch. Er schrieb auch diese Nachricht aufs Deckblatt:

_Dir Hermione,_

_Wir Alle wissen dass du sehr __[fleißig]__ neurotisch_ (das neurotisch schien in Ginny Handschrift zu sein- offensichtlich schlich sie hinein und strich das fleißig durch und ersetze es mit diesem schrecklichen Wort. Ich werde ein Wörtchen mit diesem Weasley Mädchen wechseln.) _bist und alles extrem ernst nimmst. Wie auch immer, ich weiß dass es in dir drinnen wahrscheinlich lodert um… na ja ich weiß nicht. Jemand anderes zu sein. Du bist jemand der, das nehme ich an, vieles für sich behält, und wahrscheinlich sich daran sehnt auch mal zu fluchen. Also, ich beschenke dich mit diesem Tagebuch, so dass du schreiben kannst wie du wirklich über alles fühlst, und so dass ich mal reinschauen kann und weiß was wirklich in diesem Kopf von dir rum geht._

_Dein liebster Freund,_

_Harry_

»Danke dir Harry.« sagte ich ihm, und lachte als ich das Tagebuch schloss. »Das ist genau das was ich hören wollte… oder eher lesen: das ich ein Tagebuch brauch um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Wie süß. Und nein, du kannst nicht sehen was ich hier rein schreibe.« fügte ich hinzu als ich einen Stift nahm und mit meinem ersten Eintrag begann. Als ich über meinen Tag schrieb, hatte ich das Gefühl als ob mich jemand beobachtet, und siehe da, als ich mich um drehte, war da Harry, der über meine Schulter auf die kaum beschriebene Seite blickte.

»Hast du gehört was ich gerade gesagt habe?« fragte ich ihn, leicht wütend, »Hör auf hier hinein zu sehen, verdammt!«

»Ha ich hatte Recht!« rief er, und streckte seine Fäuste zum Sieg in die Höhe. »Ich wusste dass du dich danach sehnst zu fluchen.«

»Nein, hattest du nicht. Ah hör auf zu kichern!« sagte ich ihm angewidert. »Ich habe nicht geflucht weil ich mich danach sehne es zu tun. Ich hab es getan weil du ein totaler Trottel bist.« Seufzend ging Harry, in Zeitlupe gehend um sein verlassen zu unterstreichen, rüber zur anderen Couch.

»Das ist besser.« ich lächelte ihn an. Ich ging zurück zu diesem Tagebuch, welches, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, einfach wundervoll ist. Es ist handgebunden und hat leicht blau gefärbtes Pergament. Es muss ihn eine Menge Geld gekostet haben. Ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür, und es ist eines der wenigen Geschenke das zeigt dass er mich tatsächlich kennt, weil ob ich es nun zu geben will oder nicht; ich brauche ein Ventil.

Ernsthaft, mit all der Verrücktheit, etc., für die Schule mit der ich zu tun habe brauche, ich etwas um das zu sein… um das ich zu sein, das danach brennt herauszukommen, wie es Harry so eloquent formuliert hat.

* * *

_Nun, werde ich dieses Tagebuch schließen und es irgendwo hingeben wo Harry es nie finden wird, weil er sehr neugierig ist in letzter Zeit. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Muss Ron fragen. Oder Ginny. Ginny scheint ein großes Verständnis dafür zu haben warum Männer das tun was sie tun. Ja, ich werde definitiv Ginny fragen._

_Vorerst, muss ich mit Harry auf Patrouille gehen bevor wir frühstücken… Ich werde wahrscheinlich die Zeit damit verbringen um ihm etwas über Privatsphäre beizubringen und um zu erklären warum ich von jetzt an einen extrem starken Verschluss auf mein Badezimmer legen w__erde, so dass er aufhören kann hinein zu brechen. Dieser Perverse, ernsthaft._

_Ich wünschte ich wüsste was in ihn gefahren ist._

_Und wenn ich noch ein Paar finde das rum macht in der Bibliothek (wie können sie es wagen die Bücher zu missbrauchen!) oder sich gegenseitig Liebkost in einer Nische oder sonst wo…Ich schwöre ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens gezeichnet sein._

_**19. September- später am Tag**_

_Okay, gerade das Frühstück beendet. Also, nun werde ich mich ausruhen, da es Samstag ist und ich bereits all meine Hausübungen für die nächste Woche gemacht habe. Armer Harry und Ron beeilen sich um ihre Hausübung für Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene zu beenden. Snape wird sie fertig machen, er wird es, da schwöre ich. Und ich werde ihnen dieses Mal nicht helfen, weil sie unausstehliche Trottel sind, die nie ihre Arbeit machen._

_Okay, also ich werde ihnen zwei Stunden geben bevor ich Mitleid mit ihnen habe. Sie haben Glück, dass dieser Troll im ersten Jahr aufgetaucht ist._

_Also ich hatte ein nettes Gespräch mit Harry während unserer Patrouille, welches ich hier aufschreiben werde…

* * *

_

»Okay Harry.« sagte ich zu ihm als wir den Korridor entlang gingen. »Ich muss ein Gespräch mit dir führen…Hey! Ihr! Ja ihr!« schrie ich ein knutschendes Paar an. »Hat euch niemand gesagt, dass rum machen in den Gängen strengstens verbo- nimm deine Hand von unter ihrem Shirt weg, augenblicklich!« Das Paar lief weg, sie sahen beides, belustigt und beängstigt darüber aus, dass ich sie gefunden hatte.

»Du hättest das nicht sanfter angehen können, oder?« fragte Harry mich.

»Harry.« seufzte ich. »Sie waren kurz davor **Sex** in den Gängen zu haben. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich will, dass sicher nicht miterleben!«

»Es ist nicht schlechtes dabei ein Paar dabei zu beobachten wenn sie gesunden Sex miteinander haben Hermione.« sagte Harry und grinste mich böse an »Du kannst eine Menge lernen.«

Angewidert antwortete ich »Du bist ein totaler Perverser, das weißt du?«

»Und deswegen liebst du mich.« Harry blinzelte mich unschuldig an während ich ihn böse anblickte.

»Wo wir grad davon reden.« antwortete ich und ignorierte seine letzte Aussage »Lass uns zu dem zurückgehen worüber ich mit dir reden muss.«

»Und das war?« fragte Harry.

Ohne überhaupt das Thema zu nennen schrie ich »Hör auf zu versuchen in mein Badezimmer zu schleichen während ich dusche!«

Harry lachte kurz auf und machte dann ein Welpengesicht. »Aber es ist so Witzig dich schreien zu hören wenn du hörst, dass die Tür aufgeschlossen wird und die Tür langsam geöffnet wird und ich dich dann rot vor Wut mit einem Handtuch das schnell um dich gelegt wurde vorfinde.«

»Witzig? **Witzig?**« wiederholte ich. »Harry James Potter!«

»Ah, verwende nicht meinen vollen Namen Miss Hermione Jane Granger.« entgegnete Harry.

»Süß Harry.« antwortete ich, Sarkasmus tröpfelte durch jedes einzelne Wort »Sehr süß. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du dir darüber im Klaren bist- in der Gesellschaft wird es normalerweise missbilligt, dass jemand das andere Geschlecht nackt sieht solange man nicht verheiratet ist.«

»Verheiratet?« Harry lachte auf »Du bist so prüde Hermione!«

»Ich bin prüde, weil ich nicht will, dass du mich **nackt** siehst?« fragte ich Harry.

»Okay, na ja, nein…« Harry verlor den Faden.

»Ha.« sagte ich triumphierend, »Ich habe Recht, wie immer.«

»Du hast nicht immer Recht!«

»Hab' ich doch.«

»Hast du nicht.«

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, »Ich wette mit dir um deinen Feuerblitz, dass Lavender Brown in der Bibliothek ist, hinter einem Stapel Bücher, und rum mach mit ihrer jetzigen Eroberung.«

»Muss es mein Feuerblitz sein?« flehte Harry, »Wie wäre es mit…einem Stock. Von draußen. Den ich zufällig vom Boden aufhebe. Und ein Stück Grass am Ende hinzu gebe.

»Ha!« sagte ich noch einmal »Siehst du? Du weist ich hab Recht.«

»Okay, also du hast Recht. Ich gebe es zu. Kann ich jetzt in dein Badezimmer schleichen ohne dass du durchdrehst?« Harry gab mir ein boshaftes Lächeln.

»Harry Potter du bist verrückt.« antwortete ich einfach.

»In der Tat.« Harry stimmte zu, und dann blickte er mich von der Seite an und fügte hinzu, »Aber das bist du auch.«

* * *

_Und das ist das Ende des Gesprächs. Es war so lustig. Ich sollte mehr von diesen komischen Gesprächen mit Harry haben._

_Verdammt. Ich hab vergessen Ginny zu fragen warum Harry sich so benimmt. Muss mich daran erinnern es Morgen zu machen._

_Und ich will auch einen Aufstand unter den Hauselfen herbeiführen… aber sie scheinen sehr stur zu sein. Ernsthaft. Warum können sie nicht einfach einsehen, dass sie die Freiheit wollen?

* * *

**AN: Und wie wars??? Sagt es mir via reviews!!!!! Nur keine Flames bitte (ps. Ich weiß ich nerve)**  
_


	2. Kapitel 2

AN: So hier ist nun Kapitel 2. Hoffe es gefällt euch, und ja bevor ichs vergesse danke für die reviews immer weiter so, je mehr ich von ihnen sehe desto schneller lade ich die kapitel hoch, es wäre sogar möglich sie täglich hochzuladen solange ausreichend reviews da sind (hinweis, hinweis)

dann zum Üblichen:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

und ja mir gehört garnichts, sonst wären am ende sicher nicht die leute zusammen die es im original sin (gott sie dank gib es FFs) und ich verdiehne hiermit (leider) kein Geld.

also viel spaß**  
**

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 2:**

Wahnsinn ist das neue 'It' Wort

* * *

_**25. September**_

_Der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Ich wollte nur ein Wörtchen sagen bevor ich das in meine Tasche gleiten lasse. Mein Wort: Ich weiß noch, dass du existierst, das schwöre ich. Es tut mir unheimlich Leid, dass ich nicht früher geschrieben habe! Natürlich, nun fühle ich mich total wahnsinnig, da ich mich bei einem leblosen Gegenstand entschuldige… ah na ja. Wahnsinn scheint dieses Jahr 'in' zu sein. Zurück zum Thema: Ich war nur unheimlich beschäftigt. __**Anscheinend**__ fanden es einige Fünftklässler ziemlich unterhaltsam die Badezimmer im zweiten Stock zu überfluten, so wurden Harry und ich gezwungen die letzten Tage dort zu patrouillieren um sicher zu gehen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal geschieht. Den Rest meiner Freizeit habe ich, natürlich, damit verbracht Ron und Harry bei ihren Hausübungen zu helfen und meine Arbeit für die nächste Woche zu beenden._

_Ah! Kräuterkunde fängt an.

* * *

  
_

_**25. September**__** - Kräuterkunde**_

_Bist du dir sicher__, dass es eine gute Idee ist Hermiones Tagebuch zu benutzen?_

Sei leise Harry. Wir haben kein Papier mehr. Wie sonst sollen wir uns amüsieren wenn alles was wir tun können nur Notizen machen ist? Wie auch immer, es ist nicht so als ob wir tatsächlich ihre Einträge lesen würden. Nicht das du es nicht versucht hättest.

_Haha. Vielen Dank._

Ja, ein Frage zu dem Mann. Was hat es mit deiner neuen Besessenheit, ihr Tagebuch zu lesen, zu tun?

_Es wäre was N__eues, da sie nie vorher ein Tagebuch hatte, oder?_

Du weist was ich meine du Trottel.

_Ich möchte nur wissen was hinter verschlossenen Türen vor sich geht._

Badezimmertüren?

_Hey! Wer hat dir davon erzählt?_

Lavender hat gesagt, dass sie gehört hätte wie Hermione getobt hatte nach dem du versucht hast rein zukommen während sie duschte und zwar… wie oft war es noch Mal? Das dritte Mal? Ernsthaft, was ist los?

_Es ist nur ein Witz. Du würdest nicht glauben wie unheimlich lustig es ist zu hören wie Hermione schreit. Wie auch immer, es ist nicht so als ob ich je was gesehen hätte._

Hey! Hermione macht nicht genug Notizen.

_Das war unbezahlbar._

Das war nicht unbezahlbar Harry! Ich glaube meine verdammte Nase ist gebrochen!

_Und du verdienst es. Sie anzustoßen und zu fragen warum sie noch kein vier Fuß langes Pergament ausgefüllt hat? Du hast Glück__, dass sie zufälliger Weise heute gute Laune hat und nur deine Nase zerquetscht hat._

Ja, na ja, meine Nase tut immer noch…

* * *

»Ihr zwei seid Tot.« informierte ich wütend einen ängstlichen Harry und Ron als ich aufgebracht durch den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum schritt. »Absolut Tot! Wie könnt ihr es wagen mein Tagebuch aus meiner Tasche zu nehmen während ich Notizen mache, weil ihr gelangweilt seid! Ich schwöre bei Merlin eines Tages wird es damit enden, dass ich euch verdammt noch ein Mal umbringe!«

»Sie ist wütend.« flüsterte Ron zu Harry. »Sie hat gerade verdammt gesagt.«

»_Halt die Klappe_.« zischte ich Ron an. Er tat es sofort.

»Ihr werde ganz bestimmt von jetzt an meinen Kräuterkunde Notizen nicht lesen. Ihr zwei könnt meiner Meinung nach durchfallen.« fauchte ich sie an. Ich starrte die zwei Jungs an als sich ihre Augen weiteten und ich mitbekam wie ihre Gesichter sich mit reiner Panik füllten.

»Okay, also wir alle wissen, dass ich sie euch am Schluss geben werde.« seufzte ich sie an. »Was soll ich sagen? Ich kann es nicht ausstehen eine schlechte Note zu sehen. Es tut meinen Augen weh, selbst wenn es nicht meine Noten sind.«

»Was, natürlich, immer der Fall ist.« stellte Ron fest und Harry nickte.

Ich starrte die zwei böse an, obwohl es eigentlich technisch gesehen ein Kompliment war. »Wie auch immer, ich bin wirklich extrem wütend auf euch Beide.« informierte ich sie. »Ihr habt unumschränkt meine Privatsphäre verletzt. Von jetzt an werde ich einen Sicherheitszauber auf dieses Ding legen. Ich kann nicht **glauben, **dass ich nicht schon vorher daran gedacht habe. Ich muss wohl wahnsinnig geworden sein.«

»Erm, kann ich das weiter erzählen?« fragte Ron.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist.« flüsterte Harry zu Ron.

»Hör auf Harry.« sagte ich Ron durch zusammengebissen Zähne. »Wegen euch war Professor Sprout sehr wütend auf mich, weil ich auf euch während des Unterrichts schreien musste.«

»Das ist nicht unsere Schuld!« rief Ron. Ich sah ihn noch einmal wütend an. »Okay, vielleicht ein klein wenig.« Ron lachte nervös.

»Merlin sei Dank hat sie meine Geschichte geglaubt.« seufzte ich.

»Welche Geschichte?« fragte Harry misstrauisch.

»Das ich einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hatte.« antwortete ich.

»Sie hat das tatsächlich geglaubt?« fragte Ron und seine Augen weiteten sich.

»Offenbar haben die Lehrer Wetten darauf abgeschlossen wann das geschehen würde.« ich seufzte und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne. »Flitwick hat den Einsatz gewonnen.«

Ron und Harry tauschten Blicke aus und fingen an zu lachen.

»Es ist nicht lustig.« schimpfte ich mit ihnen.

»Sicher.« Ron grinste.

»Halt die Klappe oder ich werde euch beide bis ans Ende der Welt – Ginny!« rief ich als Ginny vorbei ging um den Gryffindor Turm zu verlassen. »Kann ich mit dir für eine Sekunde reden?«

»Ich wollte gerade gehen.« seufzte Ginny.

»Ah, es wird nur eine Sekunde dauern, ich schwöre es.« flehte ich sie an.

»Ja bitte tu es.« flehte Ron mit mir.

»Halte sie davon ab uns umzubringen.« sagte Harry zu Ginny. »Du wirst unser Leben retten.«

Seufzend folgte mir Ginny rauf in meinen Schlaffsaal.

* * *

_**25. September – Nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny**_

_Ginny Weasley ist wahnsinnig. Absolut wahnsinnig. Sie weiß gar nichts über Jungs. Gar nichts! Nun was werde ich jetzt machen? Ich kann nich__t Ron fragen, da er noch ahnungsloser ist als sie! Ich kann meine Eltern nicht fragen, weil sie höchst wahrscheinlich ausflippen würden. Ich kann mir genau vorstellen wie mein Vater nach Hogwarts kommt mit einem Schläger und Harry damit über den Kopf schlägt._

_Ich kann dir genau so gut erzählen was geschehen ist…

* * *

  
_

Nachdem wir uns gemütlich auf mein Bett gesetzt haben, erzählte ich ihr von Harrys neuer Besessenheit mein Tagebuch zu lesen und in mein Badezimmer zu schleichen während ich dusche. Ginnys Mund zuckte ein wenig bevor sie anfing zu lachen.

»Was?« fragte ich sie, total verwirrt. »Was findest du so lustig?«

»Du bist total hoffnungslos wenn es um Jungs geht.« teilte mir Ginny mit.

»Danke Gin.« sagte ich ihr sarkastisch. »Könntest du ein wenig genauer sein?«

»Er steht offensichtlich auf dich.«

»Was?« explodierte ich. »Bist du… bist du wahnsinnig Ginevra?«

»Verwende nicht meinen vollen Namen.« sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. »Es gibt einen Grund warum ich Leute bitte mich Ginny zu nennen, weißt du?«

»Gut.« sagte ich schnell. »Beantworte nur meine Frage.«

»Nein, ich bin nicht wahnsinnig Hermione.« wiederholte Ginny und schnaufte nur bei dem Gedanken. »Wirklich, ich weiß wie Jungs denken. Er mag dich.«

»Aber er ist mein bester Freund!« ich wurde bleich. »Was lässt dich zu dem Schluss kommen dass er mich auf diese… auf diese Art mag?«

Ginny seufzte ungeduldig. »Warum sonst würde er versuchen hineinzuschleichen während du duschst… **nackt**?«

»Weil er glaubt, dass es ein Witz ist!« erzählte ich ihr. »Er ist der Meinung, dass es eine Art Spiel ist.«

»Ein Spiel?« Ginny kicherte. »Hermione lass mich dir etwas erklären. Nun, ich bin mir sicher du weißt etwas über die kleine Sache genannt Hormone…«

»Rede nicht mit mir als ob ich zehn wäre Ginny.« schnauzte ich sie an. »Du musst es mir nicht erklären.«

»Richtig.« sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. »Na ja, mit Hormonen kommt normalerweise eine kleine Sache genannt Lust.«

»Dein Punkt ist?« fragte ich und klopfte mit meinem Fuß gegen das Bett.

»Schwer von Begriff heute oder?« ich gab Ginny einen bedrohlichen Blick, aber sie schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Meine Blicke wirken normalerweise nicht bei Ginny, was sehr wichtig wäre. Ich würde mich nachher erinnern 'Finde einen Weg damit Ginny sich eingeschüchtert fühlt von einem meiner Blicke' zu meiner Zu- Erledigen- Liste hinzu zufügen. »Hermione, Harry ist ein Junge. Harry ist ein siebzehnjähriger Junge. Harry ist ein siebzehnjähriger Junge mit rasenden Hormonen der auf dich steht. Daher, will Harry dich nackt sehen. Verstanden?«

»Er hat mich, jedoch, nicht nackt gesehen!« schrie ich hervor und schleuderte meine Arme umher. »Er öffnet die Tür immer langsam genug damit ich aus der Dusche hinausspringen kann und ein Handtuch um mich legen kann!«

»Du glaubst nicht, dass er das attraktiv findet?« fragte mich Ginny, hob eine Augenbraue und starrte mich an als ob ich der naivste Mensch sei der jemals auf dem Planeten gewandert ist. »Komm Hermione! Du kommst gerade aus der Dusche heraus! Sei nicht dumm!«

»Aber er lacht jedes Mal.« schrie ich verzweifelt. »Er schaut mich nicht an! Er lacht bei meinen Äußerungen!«

»Sicher.« Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »Lass es mich für dich klarer machen: warum glaubst du hat er dir ein Tagebuch besorgt?«

»Damit ich nicht wahnsinnig werde.« antwortete ich prompt.

»Nein. Er hat es für dich besorgt, so dass er reinschauen kann. Warum will er reinschauen?«

»Weil er weiß, dass mich das unheimlich ärgert.«

»Oh Merlin, Hermione!« schrie Ginny in einem entnervten Ton. »Du bist unglaublich! Er will hinein sehen weil er hofft dass du rein schreibst wie du für ihn empfindest!«

»Weist du was?« sagte ich und stand auf. »Du bist absolut, vollkommen, einhundertprozentig wahnsinnig!«

»Gut.« seufzte Ginny, schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. »Ich weiß nicht warum du mich gefragt hast wenn du nicht auf mich hören willst.«

»Weil ich erwartet habe, dass du noch etwas Verstand in dir übrig hast!« informierte ich sie.

Ginny lachte kurz auf. »Ich glaube du bist die jenige ohne Verstand Hermione, Schatz. Nun, ich muss zur Bibliothek. Ich hab jemanden mit dem ich mich… treffen muss.« Ginny wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen und verließ mein Zimmer, und ließ mich total verwirrt zurück und ich wunderte mich was zur Hölle mit ihr los war.

* * *

_Und so, das ist geschehen. Und da__s ist warum ich niemand mehr zum Reden habe. Was bemitleidend ist, da ich höchst wahrscheinlich besessen sein werde von dieser Harry Sache. Glücklicherweise, bin ich das jetzt noch nicht. Ich werde die Küche besuchen gehen und mit den Hauselfen reden. Hoffentlich werden sie mir dieses Mal nicht damit drohen mich aufzuspießen wenn ich ein Gehalt vorschlage.

* * *

_**AN: und wie wars???? vom inhalt her. Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht, sie sind sogar erhofft, nur keine flames**_  
_


	3. Kapitel 3

Ein rießen Dank an angelfly04 und Hermine Potter für die reviews und natürlich auch Kassiopina für ihres. Ihr seid toll. An alle anderen die die Geschichte lesen aber keine reviews hinterlassen: BITTE BITTE BITTE hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine ;)

und nun das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nicht ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

Also ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen, und ich hoffe ihr teilt mir mit was ihr von der geschichte so haltet so via review vielleicht, wäre echt toll, dann weiß ich nämlich wie es euch dabei geht und kann es mit meinen Gefühlen (Gott das klingt so bescheuert gerade, aber wenn ich mich schon blamiere dann richtig) vergleichen kann. Also bitte (ich falle gerade auf meine knie und flehe euch an) schreibt reviews**. Ich verpreche auch je mehr reviews da stehen desto schneller bin ich mit uploaden. also bitte!!!!!**

Und jetzt geht es los mit Kapitel 3. Viel Spaß!!!!!!!!!!**  
****

* * *

**

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 3:**

Es ist diese Harry... diese Harry... diese Harry Bredouille

* * *

_**1. Oktober**_

_Verdammt seiest du Ginny Weasley. In die Hölle sollst du kommen._

_Ich bin offiziell besessen von dieser Harry Sache. Warte, welche Harry Sache? Es __**gibt **__keine Harry Sache. Es ist nur ein Produkt mei- Ginnys Einbildung. Ginny. Es ist alles nur wegen Ginny- Ginny und ihre Unfähigkeit Jungs zu verstehen._

_Ah, wie sie mich aus der Bahn geworfen hat! Ich habe heute mit Harry patrouilliert, wie immer, und es fühlte sich einfach… unangenehm mit ihm an. Ich kenne ihn seit sechs Jahren, und noch nie war es so schrecklich unangenehm. Noch nicht einmal als wir unseren Streit im dritten Jahr über den Feuerblitz hatten. __**Noch nie**__.

* * *

  
_

Harry und ich patrouillierten um den Astronomieturm herum (es war uns letztendlich Möglich McGonagall davon zu überzeugen Vertrauensschüler in den zweiten Stock zu schicken), da dort die meisten 'ruchlosen' Sachen auftreten (idiotische hormonelle Schüler, die glauben dass sie einfach so davon kommen wenn sie beim Astronomieturm miteinander schlafen). Ernsthaft.

Nachdem wir ein Paar angeschrieen hatten das, zum Glück, noch immer ihre Kleidung anhatte und wir sie zurück zu ihren Schlaffräumen schickten, führten Harry und ich unsere Patrouille im Stillen fort. Harry starrte nach draußen zu den Sternen als ich ihn kurz anblickte. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum- ich hatte das Gefühl es tun zu müssen. Er drehte sich schließlich zu mir um und ich drehte schnell meinen Kopf weg uns sah verbissen vor mich hin.

»Warum starrst du mich an?« fragte mich Harry.

»Ich habe dich **nicht** angestarrt, du Depp.« sagte ich und ging sicher den Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.

»Hast du doch.« bestand Harry drauf.

»Sei nicht eingebildet.« antwortete ich sanft mit einem kleinen Lächeln, und sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

»Warum schaust du mich dann nicht an?« fragte er mich, und dann, um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, stellte er sich vor mich hin so dass er meinen Weg blockierte. Glücklicherweise hatte ich eine vorbereitete Ausrede.

»Ich wollte die Sterne beobachten.« gab ich zurück. »Ist das ein Verbrechen? Und jetzt geh zur Seite, du stehst im Weg.«

Harry lachte auf. »Du hast **nicht** den Nachthimmel angesehen.«

»Habe ich doch!« antwortete ich, und war verletzt von seinem Mangel an Vertrauen, und trotzdem von seiner Fähigkeit beeindruckt zu erspüren was in meinem Kopf vorging. Um es klarer zu machen, ging ich rüber zum Balkon vom Turm, legte meine Ellbogen aufs Gelänge und meinen Kopf in die Hände, und starrte mit glänzenden Augen die Sterne an. Harry schloss sich mir an, und imitierte meine Bewegungen.

»Was siehst du Hermione?« fragte er mich, ein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen. Er bewegte sich näher an mich heran und aus Gründen die ich nicht kannte, fühlte ich wie mir ein Schauer den Rücken entlanglief. Ein Wind muss aufgekommen sein… obwohl meine Haare unbewegt blieben… und in romantischen Büchern war es so, dass wann immer ein Junge denn du magst dich näher zu dir Bewegt, dann bekommst du-

Ist egal. Wird nicht dazu kommen. Weil ich überhaupt nicht auf diese Art für Harry empfinde. Nicht einmal annähernd.

Wie auch immer, trotzdem habe ich einmal tief eingeatmet bevor ich geantwortet habe.

»Ich sehe die Sterne.« antwortete ich und rollte mit meinen Augen. »Was denkst du denn was ich sehe? Madame Maxime plant in nächster Zeit keinen Besuch.«

»Sind es nur die Sterne die du sehen kannst?« fragte er mich. »Sonst nichts?«

Ich fuhr damit fort die Sterne anzusehen, nun offiziell verwirrt. »Warum sollte ich noch etwas sehen?« kam als meine Antwort. »Sie sind wundervoll. Ich brauche nichts mehr was ich ansehen müsste.

»Das ist sehr wahr.« ich sah zu Harry und fand ihn vor wie er mich anstarrte. Ich lachte nervös auf.

»H- hallo da.« sagte ich mit einem bemühten Lächeln, und ging ein wenig von ihm weg, auf die taktvollste Art die ich schaffte.

Harry grinste und kam noch einmal näher. »Warum so verspannt?« er konnte offensichtlich sehen wie sehr mich seine Taten aus der Bahn warfen.

»Ich…« mein Gehirn arbeitete für ein Motiv, das ich ihm geben könnte. Genau dann als es aussah als ob Harry seine Frage wiederholen wollte, antwortete ich mit einer bedrängten Stimme, »Es ist nur etwas dunkel und kalt hier draußen, dass ist alles.« Das schien, offensichtlich, nicht die richtige Antwort gewesen zu sein, da Harry eine Augenbraue hob.

»Hermione, wenn du lügen willst, komm wenigsten mit einer glaubwürdigen Lüge daher.«

»Worüber redest du?« fragte ich, verschränkte meine Arme und starrte ihn böse an.

»Ich kenne dich.« sagte Harry entschieden. »Der Tag an dem du Angst hast von der Dunkelheit ist der Tag an dem ich entscheide Malfoy zu küssen.«

»Oh mein Gott!« schrie ich, und bedeckte meine Ohren größtenteils zum Scherz. »Schlechte Vorstellungen! Grauenhafte, widerwärtige, bleibende Schäden verursachende Vorstellungen!«

»Ah sei leise.« sagte Harry freundlich. »Wie auch immer, was ist wirklich los?«

Ich senkte meine Hände von meinen Ohren weg. »Es geht dich nichts an wenn du meine Ausrede nicht glaubst.« antwortete ich stur.

»Hat dir jemand jemals gesagt dass du verdammt noch einmal zu stur für dein eigenes Wohl bist?« fragte mich Harry sanft während er sich umdrehte so dass sein Rücken sich gegen das Gelände lehnte.

»Ja.« antwortete ich. »Jeder der jemals mit mir geredet hat.«

»Wollte nur sicher gehen.« sagte Harry und lachte auf.

Genau dann bemerkte ich dass wir seit 25 Minuten nicht patrouillierten, und ich drängte Harry weg vom Balkon so dass wir unsere Pflichten erfüllen konnten.

* * *

_Nun, hier ist der Beweis dass Harry __**nichts**__ für mich empfindet! Er hätte mir einfach seine Gefühle gestehen können in dieser wundervollen, romantischen Atmosphäre, oder zumindest meine Hand halten können, dieser Idiot… nicht dass ich wollen würde dass er das tut. _

_Aber vielleicht war es ihm peinlich… oder er war schüchtern…oder…ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wollte er wirklich nichts sehnlichster auf der Welt tun als mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebt und-_

_Okay. Hör hier auf. Er wollte nichts von dem tun weil er mich nicht liebt. Er hat keine Gefühle für mich, keinerlei welche, außer freundschaftliche. Und ich empfinde keine anderen Gefühle außer freundschaftliche für ihn._

_Davon bin ich überzeugt._

_Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher._

_Ich bin mir höchst wahrscheinlich darüber ihm klaren._

_Es gibt eine fünfzigprozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich davon überzeugt bin._

_Es könnte sein, dass ich ihn nicht so mag._

_Na ja, es ist möglich das ich Gefühle für-_

_Oh mein Gott. Ginny Weasley ist so was von Tot._

_**4. Oktober**_

_Ich hasse Ginny immer noch, von mir aus kann sie den Astronomieturm runter springen, mir wäre es egal._

_Okay, eigentlich nicht, das wäre ziemlich traurig, da__ sie meine einzige nahe Freundin ist die zufällig weiblich ist. Ernsthaft. Jungs können herumgehen, Schwerter in Drachen stechen und genüsslich zusehen wie Leute explodieren, aber erwähnt man seine Periode und auf einmal werden ihre Gesichter ganz bleich und sie erkennen, dass sie etwas oben vergessen haben und rennen zu ihren Schlafsälen._

_Männer._

_Also, ich bin immer noch besessen von dieser Harry Sache. Okay, Hermione. Wie oft muss dich dein logisches ich daran erinnern? Es gibt keine Harry Sache wie auch immer. Es ist diese Harry…diese Harry… diese Harry Bredouille! Na da hast du es. Viel besser. Eine Bredouille die von Ginny erschaffen wurde._

_Wie auch immer Harry benimmt sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch. Wie, zum Beispiel, heute beim Frühstück…

* * *

  
_

Ich gähnte als wir drei (dass sind Ron, Harry und ich) uns hinsetzten wie wir es normalerweise tun, indem Harry und Ron sich gegenüber von mir setzten. Ich las einen interessanten Artikel im **Tagespropheten** als auf einmal einen Arm die Zeitung runter drückte. Ich sah auf um zu entdecken dass es Harrys Arm war.

»Harry, was machst-« begann ich, aber bevor ich es beenden konnte schob Harry einen Biskuit in meinen offenen Mund. Ich saß da, verblüfft, als das Biskuit zwischen meinen Lippen blieb. Währenddessen, grinste mich Harry breit an und Ron sah uns Beide so an als ob wir übergeschnappt wären.

Mir war es endlich Möglich das Biskuit zu essen (wie ich das geschafft habe ohne zu ersticken ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel) und ich blickte zu Harry mit einem Blick, bei dem ich nur annehmen kann da dort kein Spiegel war, der Verwirrung ausdrückte.

»Wofür war das denn?« fragte ich ihn, und legte meine nun zerrissene Zeitung neben meinen Teller hin.

»Nichts.« antwortete Harry mit einer Unschuld, die er nicht abstreifen konnte. Und dann nahm er eine Erdbeere von einer Schale und legte sie in meinen gähnenden Mund. Ich spuckte die Erdbeere heraus und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Währenddessen kicherte Ron.

»Seid ihr Zwei über Nacht ein Paar geworden oder so etwas?« fragte er und starrte uns Zwei an. Als keiner von uns Beiden antwortete wurde sein Gesicht bleich und er fragte als ob sein Leben zu einem Ende kommen würde »Ihr seid es, oder?«

»Natürlich nicht!« antwortete ich sofort und beobachtete noch immer den breit grinsenden Harry. »Was ist hier los Harry?«

»Du musst manchmal Spaß haben.« sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, und warf eine Erdbeere in seinen eigenen Mund.

»Harry James Potter, du hast mich gerade mit meinem Frühstück gefüttert!« sagte ich in einer tiefen Stimme. »Warum zur Hölle hast du das gemacht?« Von weitem her hörte ich wie Ginny laut hustete. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber und ihre Augen sagten mir deutlich »Ich hab es dir ja gesagt.« Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung warum sie das tat. Harry hatte nichts gemacht um zu zeigen, dass er Gefühle für mich hat- nur etwas ziemlich Merkwürdiges.

»Du bist nicht lustig.« antwortete Harry.

»Das ist nur deshalb, weil ich es nicht lustig finde an Früchten zu ersticken die auf unerwarteter Weise in meinen Mund gelegt werde Mr. Potter.« erwiderte ich. Harry grinste mich nur an. Offensichtlich fand er das amüsant. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging zurück zu meiner nun unleserlichen Zeitung, und wunderte mich die ganze Zeit warum sich Harry so… so unharryhaft benahm.

* * *

**AN: UNd wie wars. Ps bevor ich es vergesse diese ff hat 20 kapitel, falls es jemanden interressiert (= ich habe keine ahnung wie man das wort schreibt)**


	4. Kapitel 4

Danke an die reviews!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 4!!!!!

zuerst das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 4:**

Nur ein Spiel

* * *

_**10. Oktober**_

_Harry benimmt sich immer noch merkwürdig. Ich habe keine Ahnung was in ihn gefahren ist. Er machte die ganze 'Essen in meinen Mund stecken' Sache gestern Abend noch einmal - außer dass es keine Erdbeeren sondern Pastete war. Er saß einfach mit seinem frechen, kleinen Grinsen da, während Ginny diese nervende husten Sache tat. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Sie muss wohl verrückt geworden sein. Harry genauso. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür._

_Also, ich bin in der Bibliothek während der Rest der Gryffindors feiert weil… na ja, weil sie es wollen. Der Lärm erreicht sogar mein Zimmer und die Bibliothek schien der beste Ort zu sein um meine Hausübung zu erledigen, mit der ich schon fast fertig bin neben bei gesagt, und-_

_Oh mein Gott! Ich habe gerade aufgesehen und da war Harry, er saß gegenüber von mir und starrte mich an! Ich hatte fast eine Herzattacke…

* * *

  
_

»Was zur Hölle Harry!« rief ich und überraschte sogar mich selber wie sehr ich doch nach Ron klang. »Was machst du hier? Oder noch besser, was machst du überhaupt?« Harry starrte mich noch immer aufmerksam an.

Wie auch immer, er antwortete nicht. Ich wedelte mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht, aber er starrte mich nur weiterhin an. Ich wollte schon weglaufen, aber seine dunkelgrünen Augen folgten mir. Seufzend entschied ich mit meiner Arbeit Fortzufahren… oder eher in mein Tagebuch zu schreiben.

Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen als wieder nach oben zu blicken und herauszufinden dass Harry mich **immer noch** anstarrte.

»Ignorier es einfach Hermione.« murmelte ich mir selber leise zu. »**Ignorier es**.«

Aber ich konnte es nicht einfach ignorieren! Er tat es **immer noch**! Verdammt. Wie soll ich mich den konzentrieren können wenn diese sexy grünen- ich meine wenn mich seine Augen verfolgen?

Das war sehr nervenden. Viktor Krum tat dasselbe als wir zusammen waren. Außer das es damals einen Sinn ergab da wir ja zusammen waren. Ich verstand nicht warum Harry das tat, da er ja, wie auch immer, nicht solche Gefühle für mich hatte, ganz egal was Ginny glaubte.

»Ich werde nicht hinauf blicken.« redete ich mir ein. »Ich werde nicht hinauf blicken. Ich werde nicht hinauf blicken. Ich werde nicht hinauf blicken.«

Okay also ich blickte hinauf. Aber was sollte ich denn nur tun wenn ich so paranoid bin? Und ernsthaft, er tat es immer noch! Ich entschied mich endlich dafür mein Tagebuch zu schließen und in mein Bett zu gehen, da ich ja bereits mit der meisten Arbeit für die nächste Woche fertig war.

* * *

_**10 Oktober**__** - in meinem Zimmer**_

_Ich kann ihn nicht fassen. Also ich verließ die Bibliothek und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm, und er steht auf und folgt mir wie ein Welpe! Das ist __**Wahnsinn**__, ich sage es dir, purer Wahnsinn. _

_Die Welt wird bestimmt untergehen. Es gibt sonst keine andere Erklärung dafür._

_**11. Oktober**_

_Das wird einfach nur lächerlich. Harry ist zu weit gegangen…

* * *

  
_

Ich verabschiedete mich von Harry und Ron nach dem Mittagessen, da sie einer ihrer vielen Pausen hatten und ich zu Alte Runen musste. Wie auch immer, ich wurde aufgehalten da es offensichtlich einen weiteren Vorfall im zweiten Stock gab. McGonagall drängte mich dort hin, da ich die Erste des Schulsprecherpaares war die sie fand, wo mir befohlen wurde dass ich Personen für einige Minuten aus dem Weg bringen sollte während sie und einige andere Lehrer die Situation unter Kontrolle brachten - ein weiterer Streich nehme ich an. Als alles geklärt war, war es mir erlaubt zum Unterricht zu gehen. Wie auch immer, da ich zu spät war wurde ich gezwungen mich an meinen Unbeliebtesten Platz zu setzten- hinten.

Als ich damit begann Notizen zu nehmen hörte ich ein Rascheln hinter mir. Ich drehte mich hin aber niemand war dort. Dann fühlte ich ein Stupsen auf meine Schulter. Ich sah zur meiner Linken auf den Schüler der neben mir saß aber er sah mich nicht an - seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war nach vorne gerichtet. Ich unterdrückte ein Stirnrunzeln als ich damit fort fuhr mir das zu notieren was der Professor sagte.

Wie auch immer, es verging nicht gerade viel Zeit, als mich wieder jemand an die linke Schulter anstupste. Mein Kopf schoss wortwörtlich in die Richtung, nur um den Schüler neben mir vorzufinden der noch nicht einmal wahrnahm, dass ich überhaupt existiere. Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten für einen Moment und dann traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Es gab keine andere Erklärung.

»Harry!« flüsterte ich. Ich hörte noch ein Mal ein Rascheln und dann ein leise Antwort, »Ja?«

»Warum du?« flüsterte ich wütend in die Richtung aus der ich ihn gehört hatte, aber leise genug, dass die um mich herum nicht annehmen würden dass ich nicht aufpassen würde. »Was machst du hier?«

»Mir war langweilig.« sagte der unsichtbare Harry und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. »Dachte es würde Lustig sein hier her zu kommen.«

»Und mich dabei ablenken?« fragte ich. »Ich muss die UTZs bestehen Harry und das kann ich nicht wenn du mich hier anstupst!«

»Die UTZs sind in acht Monaten Hermione.« sagte Harry mit einem genervten Seufzen. »Sowieso, du könntest sogar **keine** Notizen machen und würdest immer noch bestehen. Zum Teufel, du könntest sogar zu keiner deiner Unterrichtsstunden gehen und würdest immer noch so gute Noten bekommen, dass du all deine UTZs bekommst.«

»Ich will nicht einfach bestehen.« zischte ich ihn an. »Ich will so viele 'O's wie nur möglich bekommen. Und die UTZs mögen vielleicht in acht Monaten sein aber diese Informationen werden trotzdem bei dem Test vorkommen! Und jetzt geh zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Hilf Ron mit was auch für welchen Teenagekrisen er jetzt zu tun hat- Ich bin mir sicher es muss was Grauenhaftes geben mit dem er zu tun hat.«

»Du bist nicht lustig.« sagte Harry und wieder einmal konnte ich mir seinen Ausdruck vorstellen - wahrscheinlich schmollte er.

»Ich werde lustig sein,« zischte ich durch meine Zähne hindurch, »wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist. Und jetzt geh raus!« ich hört zum letzten Mal ein Rascheln, welches sich zur Tür hinbewegte. Er war endlich gegangen und ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zu.

* * *

_Meine einzige Frage ist warum er das tut? Ah, das ist unmöglich! Ich kann mich damit jetzt nicht befassen- mit Harry und wie sein wahnsinniger Verstan__g arbeitet. Ich werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen. Ich muss mich entspannen. Ich muss atmen. Ich brauche meine großartigen duftenden Badeöle, die ich zuhause gelassen habe! Das ist es was __**mich**__ davon abbringt wahnsinnig zu werden (na ja, manchmal). Wann wird sie Mum denn endlich rüberschicken? Ich wette sie benützt sie selber… diese hinterhältige kleine Mutter von mir._

_Ah na ja. Ich nehme an eine Dusche ohne Badeöle naher wird wohl genügen. Heißes Wasser ist besser als gar nicht. Zumindest wird es meine Nerven beruhigen._

_**11. Oktober.**_

_Tot. Harry Potter ist so was von verdammt noch einmal tot. Tot wie in, ich nehme ein Fleischbeil, hacke seinen Körper ihn unidentifizierbare Stücke, versenke ihn 20 000 Meilen unter dem Meer, dann erwecke ich ihn wieder zum leben und töte ihn noch ein Mal (ernsthaft- er sollte mich mehr fürchten als Voldemort)._

_Vergiss Ginny. Mit ihr befasse ich mich später. Alles was ich weiß ist dass ich Harry James Potter hinterher jagen werde, wenn nicht mit einem Fleischbeil dann mit einer gut geschärften Heugabel. Er ist der größte Idiot der je auf Erden gewandelt ist! Ich werde ihn verdammt noch einmal Umbringen!

* * *

  
_

Ich nahm gerade eine Dusche und fühlte mich endlich entspannt. Nachdem ich mit meinen Haaren fertig war nahm ich eine Seife in meine Hände und fing an meine Arme zu waschen als ich ein Geräusch von der Tür aus hörte. Ich nahm einfach an, dass es Krummbein wäre der daran kratzt, wie er es so oft tut, und ignorierte es. Nach allem, mit meinem neuen Verschluss drauf gab es keinen Weg, dass Harry hineinkommt.

Wie auch immer, ich hörte ein knarrendes Geräusch und drehte mich abrupt um, da ich ja eine paranoide Person war… oder eher bin. Ich schrie als ich sah, dass Harry da stand. Wir standen da und starrten uns gegenseitig an und ich konnte mein Herz raßen hören. Als seine Augen, sehr kurz, ihren Fokus von meinem Gesicht zu dem Rest meines Körpers wechselten, bemerkte ich erst, dass ich vor ihm stand, absolut nackt. absolut nackt.

Als Harry schnell seine Augen zumachte und sehr rot anlief, griff ich so schnell wie nur Menschen Möglich nach dem Handtuch das außerhalb der Dusche hing, und machte es dabei etwas nass. Nachdem ich das Handtuch sicher um meinen Körper gelegt hatte hüpfte ich aus der Dusche heraus.

»Wir werden irgendwo anders als in meinem Badezimmer darüber reden.« fauchte ich ihn an. Und, mit einer plötzlichen Wut die in mir aufstieg, schrie ich Harry an, »Raus! Geh raus! **Jetzt!**« Er tat es sofort und er sah unheimlich verlegen aus als er hinaus ging (na ja das sollte er auch).

Aber es wurde schlimmer, so schrecklich schlimm. Ich zog schnell einen BH und einen Slip an, und zog noch einen Bademantel drüber an, den ich in meiner Wut offen ließ. Meine restlichen Sachen waren in meinem Zimmer und Harry wäre wahnsinnig gewesen wenn er dort geblieben wäre, versicherte ich mir.

Aber ich hatte dummerweise vergessen, dass der liebe Harry wahnsinnig **war**. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und fand Harry auf meinem Bett sitzend. Als er mich erblickte sah er schnell weg.

Noch einmal rot anlaufend machte ich den Bademantel um mich herum zu und hielt ihn mit meinen Armen um meine Taille geschlungen fest. »Was machst du hier?« fragte ich. »Du solltest irgendwo anders auf mich warten!«

»Ich dachte du meintest hier!« erwiderte Harry und war meiner Meinung nach ohne Grund verärgert.

»Aber ich bin in meiner Unterwäsche!« schrie ich hervor und unterdrückte den Zwang meine Arme aus Frustration heraus in die Lüfte zu werfen, da ich wusste dass wenn ich das tat, er mich wieder in meinem Mangel an Kleidung sehen würde.

»Ich verstehe ehrlich nicht was so schlimm daran ist.« sagte Harry mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

»**Wie bitte?**« zischte ich ihn an.

»Ich habe dich in einem Bikini gesehen Hermione.« erinnerte mich Harry. »Der Fuchsbau. Diesen Sommer. Erinnerst du dich?«

»Das war ein Bikini?« schrie ich. »Ein Badeanzug! Und es war ein ziemlich geschmackvoller Badeanzug.« fügte ich aufgebracht hinzu. »Es zeigte nicht soviel wie…wie…wie das!«

»Da gibt es ernsthaft keinen Unterschied an der Menge der Haut die die zwei verdecken.« antwortete Harry stur.

»Das ist nicht der Punkt.« sagte ich ihm wütend, und wechselte schnell das Thema zu etwas über das ich toben konnte. »Sowieso, was hattest du ihn meinem Badezimmer zu suchen?«

»Ich habe nur diese 'Spiel' Ding wieder gemacht!« schrie Harry verärgert hervor. »Wie sollte ich den wissen, dass du dich dieses Mal nicht bedecken würdest?«

»Ich habe dir gesagt dass du nicht wieder hinein kommen sollst!« schrie ich ihn an. Bevor er antworten konnte fragte ich, »Wie zur Hölle bist du hinein gekommen? Ich habe einen unbrechbaren Verschluss auf diese Tür gelegt!«

Harry sah mich bloß an als ob ich die dümmste Person wäre die er jemals getroffen hatte und antwortete letztendlich, »Hermione ich habe Sachen von Dumbledore gelernt von denen du nur ihn Büchern gelesen hast. Glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass ein unbrechbarer Verschluss leicht zu brechen ist.«

»Warum hast du es gebrochen wenn du wusstest dass ich nicht **wollte** dass du es brichst? Wenn du wusstest dass ich absichtlich einen Unbrechbaren rauf gegeben habe um dich aus meinem Badezimmer fern zu halten?« Als Harry nicht antwortete und nur den Augenkontakt mit mir vermied zischte ich »Du bist unmöglich Harry James Potter!«

»Ich bin nicht unmöglich!« widersprach Harry und sah unglaublich beleidigt aus.

»Warum zur Hölle machst du das weiter Harry?« schrie ich hervor und war den Tränen nahe aufgrund der Frustration bei dem Versuch über ihn schlau zu werden. »Ist das eine Art von Faszination von dir? Deine beste Freundin Hermione Granger zu nerven bis sie wahnsinnig wird? Zuerst versuchen heimlich in mein Tagebuch zu blicken, dann mich füttern als ob wir verheiratet wären dann mich anstupsen während ich beim Unterricht bin und jetzt ein totaler Perverser sein, mehr als was du vorher zumindest warst? Warum tust du mir das an?« Ich blinzelte Tränen weg bei dem Versuch nicht zu weinen.

»Warum **glaubst** du tue ich diese Sachen?« fragte mich Harry seine Augen loderten. Ich war verblüfft. Wie sollte ich denn wissen, was in seinem Verstand vor sich ging?

»Ich weiß es nicht?« schrie ich frustriert hervor. »Ist es ein…ein Spiel für dich Harry? Findest du das lustig?«

Harry schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und dann verlies er das Zimmer. Ich lief ihm hinterher, trotz meiner unangebrachten Kleidung.

»Wir sind noch **nicht** fertig!« schrie ich ihm hinterher.

»Oh doch das sind wir!« rief Harry über seine Schulter hinweg. Er ging weiter und ich folgte ihm in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als ich hineinkam hörte ich überraschtes Keuchen über das was ich trug und sogar einige Pfiffe von den anscheinend unreifen Jungs die Gryffindor okkupierten.

Dann wurde ein Schrei, »Miss Granger!« von meinem Gehirn registriert und ich erkannte dass McGonagall hier bei einem ihrer unregulären Besuche im Turm war. Wie auch immer, ich ignorierte sie einfach und fand mich dabei wie ich mich auf die Aufgabe vor mir konzentrierte: herauszufinden was zur **Hölle** los ist mit meinem besten Freund.

»Na ist es?« fragte ich Harry.

»Ist es was?« fragte mich Harry und drehte sich um so dass ich sah wie wütend er war (obwohl nicht halb so wütend wie ich).

»Ist das alles eine Art Spiel von dir?« fragte ich ihn und näherte mich ihm wütend.

Harry sah aus als ob er mit sich kämpfte etwas zu sagen aber schlussendlich explodierte er, seine Gesicht röter vor Wut als Rons Haare, »Ja! Das ist alles eine Art Spiel von mir. Das ist alles! Alles: der Versuch dein verdammtes Tagebuch zu lesen, dir Essen in den Mund zu stecken bei den Mahlzeiten, dich in der Bibliothek anstarren, sich einschleichen in dein- das ist es Hermione! Wird es das immer für dich sein Hermione? Ein verdammtes Spiel!« Und damit stürmte er durch das Portraitloch. Dieses Mal, wie auch immer, erkannte ich dass ich ihm nicht folgen konnte. Durch den Gryffindorturm in meiner Unterwäsche und einem Bademantel zu gehen ist eine Sache, aber durch Hogwarts zugehen eine ganz andere.

Ich stand da unter Schock, und erkannte dass Harry und ich gerade einen großen Streit hatten. Ich hörte ein Seufzen von Professor McGonagall, und ich drehte mich um, um sie erstaunt anzublicken. Sie starrte mich an, ihre Augen waren glasig als ob sie sich an etwas erinnern würde.

»Was?« fragte ich und kümmerte mich nicht dass ich unglaublich unhöflich war.

»Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich diese zwei jemals wieder sehen würde.« sagte McGonagall mit einem Lächeln. »Ich nehme an ich lag falsch.«

»Worüber zur Hölle sprechen sie?« fragte ich ungläubig.

»Ich spreche von James und Lily Potter.« antwortete McGonagall und schwelgte eindeutig in Erinnerung. »Ich hätte nie Gedacht noch einmal ein Paar wie sie zu sehen. Wie falsch ich doch lag.« Mit dem gesagten verließ McGonagall ebenfalls den Turm und ließ mich total verblüfft zurück. Schüler starrte mich an und flüsterten.

»Denkst du sie haben Schluss gemacht?«

»Harry und Hermione? Niemals.«

»Ich dachte sie wäre mit Ron…«

»Wow hätte nie gedacht die Zwei streiten zu sehen.«

»Heilige Scheiße. Wenn es das ist was sie jeden Tag trägt, dann werde ich sie bestimmt um ein Date bitten, wenn Potter sie fallen lässt.«

Ginny die ihn der Nähe saß kam schlussendlich zu mir rüber und drängte mich in mein Zimmer.

»Ich hab es dir gesagt.« sagte sie, meiner Meinung nach ziemlich stolz als sie sich auf mein Bett setzte.

»Was gesagt?«

»Dass Harry etwas für dich empfindet!« schrie Ginny ungläubig hervor, wegen meiner Ignoranz, so wie sie annahm.

Ich lachte sie aus. »Ginny dieser Streit hat nichts bewiesen außer dass Harry findet dass mich zu nerven eine Art Spiel ist- genau wie ich dir gesagt habe. Er hat es selber so gesagt!«

»Du glaubst ihm ernsthaft?« fragte mich Ginny völlig ungläubig.

»Natürlich.« sagte ich und starrte Ginny an.

»Du sagst mir du hast nicht die versteckte Nachricht hinter seinem Ausbruch gesehen von 'Es wird immer ein Spiel für dich sein'?«

»Versteckte Nachricht?« ich gaffte sie an. »Ginny…« ich fuhr aus Frustration heraus mit meinen Fingern durch meine feuchten Locken. »Schau Ginny, du bist die Einzige die glaubt dass da etwas ist.«

»Bin ich nicht!« schrie Ginny verteidigend hervor. »Der Rest der Gryffindors hat geflüstert… hast du es nicht gehört? Die glauben dass ihr zwei **bereist **ein Paar seid!«

»Das sind unreife Jugendliche.« versuchte ich zu protestieren aber Ginny unterbrach mich bevor ich vorbei fertig war mit »unr-.«

»McGonagall! McGonagall hat gerade gesagt dass ihr zwei sie an James und Lily erinnert!« Ginny gab mir ein Lächeln, das mir sagte, dass sie stolz auf sich war, dass sie einen Namen von so hoher Wertschätzung hervorgebracht hatte.

»Harrys Eltern haben sich gehasst bevor sie zusammen gekommen sind.« erwiderte ich. »Harry und ich sind beste Freunde. Ich würde nie so eine Beziehung mit ihm haben wollen. Ich bin stolz dass ich über dem stehe… na ja zumindest mit Harry.« fügte ich hinzu und dachte schuldbewusst an Ron.

»Ich glaube sie meinte mehr als nur diesen Streit Hermione.« entgegnete Ginny mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue ihre Arme in völliger Bestimmtheit verschränkt.

Ich lachte kurz hervor. »Ginny du bist immer noch total wahnsinnig.«

»Bin ich das?« fragte Ginny und erwiderte das Lachen. »Ist es wirklich so, dass ich wahnsinnig bin Hermione? Oder ist es eher so, dass du andere des Wahnsinns beschuldigst aufgrund deines Mangels an Glauben an dein Herz? Du lässt es zu, dass Logik deine wahren Gefühle überrollt Hermione, und du weist das verdammt noch einmal.«

»Tue ich nicht!« schrie ich zurück, angeschlagen von ihren Worten.

Ginny schüttelte einfach ihren Kopf und ging und ich war wieder alleine und lag auf meinem Bett als ich versuchte herauszufinden was zur Hölle los war.

* * *

_Es __ist nicht Möglich, dass Ginny Recht hatte. Harry kann __**nicht**__ Gefühle für mich haben. Es widerspricht der Logik… dem Universum... Allem._

_Unsere Beziehung ist einfach platonisch. Ich bin mir darin absolut sicher._

_Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich es bin.

* * *

AN: so das wars, ich bitte euch um reviews ich liebe sie außer es sind flames  
_


	5. Kapitel 5

Danke fürdie reviews!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 5!!!!!

zuerst das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 5:**

Fehlen eines Vertrauten

* * *

_**12. Oktober**_

_Du erinnerst dich noch an diese Beziehung über die ich Letztens geredet habe? Die eine von der ich gesagt habe, dass sie platonisch sei? Na ja, jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es nicht ist. Einhundertprozentig. _

_Weil die Beziehung. Ja, sie existiert nicht._

_Er will nicht mit mir reden. Harry James Potter, der mit mir zusammen Schulsprecher ist und mit mir einen privaten Gemeinschaftsraum teilt, den ich seit sieben Jahren kenne, weigert sich mit mir zu reden. All das wegen diesem Streit. Und ich verstehe nicht __**warum**__._

_Ich habe niemanden dem ich das anvertrauen könnte außer dir. Niemanden. Harry redet nicht mit mir, also da geht mein erster Vertrauter dahin. Ron… na ja, Ron ist Ron. Muss ich mehr sagen? Er ist einfach manchmal nicht so sensibel. Oder besser, einfühlsam. Ja, einfühlsam ist das richtige Wort. Und er mag es nicht von meinen Problemen zu hören. Die meisten Jungs, eigentlich, wollen nicht von den Problemen hören durch die ein Mädchen hindurch muss. Harry ist, oder besser war, einer der wenigen mit dem ich über fast alles reden konnte (es gibt immer noch einige Sachen die ich mir für Ginny aufbewahre, aufgrund der männlichen Unfähigkeit mit einem Gespräch umgehen zu können das irgendetwas mit dem Fortpflanzungsystem zu tun hat)._

_Dann ist da Ginny. Ja ich kann mit Ginny darüber reden was ich oben erwähnt habe, aber über diese Harry Sache? Keine Chance. Ginny wird einfach nur sagen, »Er liebt dich.« Nun das hilft mir._

_Ich brauche keinen der mir sagt, dass Harry in mich verliebt ist, weil wenn er es wäre, dann würde er genau jetzt mit mir reden. Was ich brauch ist jemanden zum Reden- Ich liebe es hier hinein zu schreiben, aber schreiben hilft nicht immer._

_Oh Glück. Patrouillen. Das sollte lustig werden. Ich liebe es immer Harry zu vermitteln was ich will, während er sich weigert mich anzusehen.

* * *

  
_

Ich saß beim Tisch, und kritzelte an einer Hausarbeit herum.

_Ich hasse das,_ dachte ich wütend. _Ich hasse das total. Nicht nur dass es irrational und lächerlich ist, es macht auch keinen Sinn. Das letzte Mal als Harry und ich uns weigerten miteinander zu reden war im dritten Jahr, und das war weil ich dafür verantwortlich war dass er seinen Feuerblitz für einige Tage verloren hatte- aber wir haben uns sofort wieder vertragen_.

Ich seufzte, während ich versuchte mich auf diesen Aufsatz zu konzentrieren. Ich tauchte meine Feder halbherzig in das Tintenfass, und das erste Mal in meinem Leben erkannte ich dass ich nicht in der Stimmung war um meine Hausübung zu machen.

Stattdessen flogen weiterhin Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. _Unsere Beziehung wird langsam der ähnlicher, die zwischen Ron und mir existiert._ Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte darüber nach, was für ein Desaster so eine Beziehung mit Harry wäre. _Ich will das nicht,_ dachte ich entschlossen. _Ich brauche nicht noch einen Freund mit dem ich mich andauernd wie mit einem Bruder streite. Ich brauche einen Freund mit dem ich Witze machen kann und auf den ich mich verlassen kann._

Ich lachte, weil offensichtlich dieser Freund nicht mehr existiert.

Ich dachte zurück an die Patrouille und verzog mein Gesicht. Er wollte mich nicht Mal anschauen. Kein einziges Mal in den ganzen drei Stunden in denen wir patrouillierten. Er wollte sich nicht mit mir die Sterne ansehen als wir zum Astronomieturm gingen. Er wollte mich nicht tadeln weil ich zu streng war zu zwei Fünftklässlern die sich knutschend im Korridor aufhielten.

Es war als ob ich nicht existierte. Ich hätte genauso gut seinen Tarnumhang tragen können so sehr hat es ihm was ausgemacht.

Ich dachte weiter nach, mein Pergament wurde langsam mit schwarzen Tintenflecken bedeckt, als ich erkannte dass ich nicht wusste was ich machen soll. Ich wollte unsere alte Beziehung zurück. Ich **brauchte **unsere alte Beziehung zurück. Ich brauchte Harry aus ganzem Herzen.

Es war nur ein Tag Still, trotzdem vermisste ich ihn als ob es zehn Jahre wären.

Ich konnte doch nicht einfach hier sitzen. Ich vermisste ihn zu sehr. **Aber was sollte man machen? **Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich mein Hirn rausreißen würde.

Genau da wusste ich was zu tun war. Das war wahnsinnig, deswegen **musste** ich einen Weg finden um mit ihm zu reden und die Sache zu klären. _Und ich werde es_, versprach ich mir selber.

Tatsächlich entschied ich dass das gemacht werden musste bevor ich sogar mit meiner Hausübung anfangen würde (es war ja nicht so als ob ich bis jetzt all zu weit gekommen wäre).

Weil ich nicht unsere Freundschaft einfach so weg gleiten lassen würde.

Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Harry, aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, in seinem Zimmer, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler, in der Großen Halle, dem Quidditchfeld. **Nirgends**.

Ich bemerkte das ich immer mehr und mehr verzweifelter wurde und schlussendlich lief ich zu den Schlafsälen der Sechstklässler, schnappte mir Ginny - die ziemlich überrascht aussah und auch ein wenig wütend darüber, dass sie Mitten aus einem Gespräch weggezogen wurde - und drängte sie in mein Zimmer.

Ich erklärte alles was zwischen mir und Harry vorgefallen war und Ginny sagte, wie ich es erwartet hatte »Ich habe dir gesagt er empfindet was für dich.« Und dann gab sie noch etwas hinzu was ich nicht erwartet hätte »Und, um das klar zu stellen, du genau so.«

»Ich empfinde nichts für Harry!« schrie ich eine selbstzufriedene Ginny an.

»Richtig.« antwortete sie. »Also dann erklär mir Mal. Wenn du keine Gefühle für Harry hast, warum ist dass dann so, dass du, kleine Miss Bücherwurm, dich überhaupt nicht auf dein Buch konzentrieren konntest?«

»Worüber sprichst du?« fragte ich Ginny, verwirrt. Ich konnte mich daran gar nicht erinnern.

Ginny lachte. »Letzte Woche. Als du ein Buch gelesen hattest während du ein Auge auf den Gemeinschaftraum hattest auf McGonagalls Wunsch hin. Harry kam in den Raum und du blicktest auf und hast deine Augen nicht mehr zum Buch hin hingewandt. Die letzten zwei Jahre lang hast du bei Tisch in der Großen Halle während der Mahlzeiten gelesen und Harry würde in die Halle kommen. Du folgst ihm fast so als ob du in Trance wärest und dann würdest du ihn breit anlächeln als ob du keine Sorgen hättest wenn er sich erst Mal hinsetzten würde. Gib es zu Hermione: du bist bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt.«

»Ich…« ich konnte keine Worte finden. Ich war schockiert. Mein Herz raste so schnell und meine Handflächen schwitzten. Ich? Verliebt in Harry? Nein, keine Chance. Überhaupt keine.

Endlich schaffte ich es wieder Herr meiner Stimme zu sein. »Du versuchst nur mich mit dem ersten Typen zusammen zubringen denn du siehst.« erwiderte ich.

»Nein, mit dem ersten Typen der **dich sieht** Hermione.« Ginny starrte mich an und mein Herzschlag wurde sogar noch schneller.

»Was meinst du damit« fragte ich. »Typen sehen mich. Es ist nicht so als ob ich mit einem Tarnumhang herumgehen würde Gin.« _Na ja, außer mit Harry eigentlich_, dachte ich mir, _aber das ist anders_.

»Sei nicht, schon wieder, dumm.« belehrte mich Ginny. »Ich spreche von dem Typen der dich deiner selbst her sieht Hermione; der dankbar ist dafür wer du bist; der erkennt wie besonders du bist. Ich spreche von dem Typen der alles für dich tun würde und erkennt dass die Aufopferung es Wert ist. Ich spreche von dem Typen der wirklich sieht wer du bist Hermione - der in dir mehr sieht als eine… eine neurotische Schleimerin, die mit ihrem Kopf dauernd in einem Buch steckt, die die Klassenbeste ist und besessen von Noten ist.« Ein wenig beleidigt von ihrem letzten Satz versuchte ich sie zu unterbrechen aber sie lies es nicht zu. »Der Typ der dein Lachen liebt und es liebt mit dir zu lachen; der es liebt dich zum Lachen zu bringen und genau das macht. Der erkennt warum du Bücher so sehr magst. Der weiß dass du nichts sehnlicher an einem verschneiten Tag willst als es dir auf der Couch vor dem Kamin mit einem Buch gemütlich zu machen, während du Krummbein hinter seinem Ohr streichelst. Dieser Typ ist Harry, Hermione, und du weißt das verdammt noch ein Mal.« Mit dem stand Ginny auf und ging weg.

In meinem Kopf drehte es sich und mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Ich konnte meinen Herzschlag in meinem Kopf spüren und ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Ich? Verliebt in Harry- meinem besten Freund Harry. Nein. Nicht ich. Es gab kein Anzeichen für dieses was auch immer.

Na ja, da würde keins sein wenn sich einmal mein Blutdruck sinken würde und ich den Schweiß von meinen Händen waschen würde.

Wie auch immer, Ich war sicher dass ich nur gestresst war und dass ich deshalb so reagierte. Ich würde einfach mit Harry reden und alles würde wieder in Ordnung sein. Das würde es. Ich wusste das würde es.

* * *

_**14. Oktober**__** - mein Zimmer**_

_Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Endlich. Es hat etwas gedauert… aber ich habe es geschafft mit ihm zu reden. Und es ist endlich alles gut zwischen uns- auf freundschaftliche Art meine ich. Ich werde dir genau erzählen was geschehen ist…

* * *

  
_

Nach der erheiternden Diskussion mit Ginny rannte ich durch unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und rüber zu seinem Zimmer. Ich versuchte seine Tür zu öffnen nur um sie verschlossen vorzufinden. Während ich meine Augen vor Ärger schloss begann ich damit gegen seine Türe zu schlagen genauso wie ich es im Fünften Jahr tat als Harry sich im Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt hatte »Harry ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist.«

Da war noch immer keine Antwort also hämmerte ich noch einmal gegen die Tür und wiederholte was ich vorher gesagt hatte und gab dann hinzu »Harry wir müssen reden.«

Nach einer Ewigkeit so schien es mir, hörte ich Schritte von der anderen Seite der Tür näher kommen. Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ließ mich einen ziemlich genervten Harry erblicken.

Das erste Mal in zwei Tagen sagte er etwas zu mir. In Ordnung, es war nicht gerade auf eine angenehme Art und Weise, aber es war ein Anfang. »Was willst du?« knurrte er.

»Was ich will?« ich starrte ihn an. »Was ich **will**? Machst du dich lustig? Ich will unsere verdammte Freundschaft zurück, Harry, das ist es. Auf einmal kannst du mich nicht einmal ansehen und das nur weil wir in einen kleine Zänkerei geraten sind?«

Ich schritt an der Tür vorbei und fuhr mit meiner Rede fort während Harry mich nur anstarrte.

»Harry das ist wahnsinnig. Wir sollten beste Freunde sein! Beste Freunde trennen sich nicht einfach so aufgrund eines leichtsinnigen Streites wie wir ihn hatten. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen dass Ginny und Parvati und der Rest des 'Kichernde Mädchen Klubs' Recht haben mit ihrer dummen Theorie!«

»Recht worüber?« fragte mich Harry, sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

Ich fühlte wie mir der Atem stockte. Nachdem ich einmal tief eingeatmet hatte, antwortete ich, mit meinem Blick an sein Gesicht gewandt »Das deine Gefühle mehr als nur platonisch sind.«

Harry Gesicht blieb emotionslos als er antwortete »Das ist lächerlich Hermione. Du weißt ganz genau, dass das was wir haben platonisch ist. Lass nicht zu dass irgendjemand versucht eine Beziehung zwischen uns zu dichten die über unsere Freundschaft hinaus geht.«

»Also, wir sind dann noch immer Freunde?« fragte ich ihn vorsichtig, während ich mich ihm näherte.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich um während er mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr. Endlich wandte er seinen Blick wieder mir zu und antwortete »Natürlich sind wir das. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist.« sagte Harry. »Es tut mir Leid Hermione. Das tut es wirklich.«

»Es ist okay.« sagte ich sanft. »Es tut mir Leid dass ich wegen dieser… wegen dieser Dusch Geschichte überreagiert habe.« ich wurde bei der Erinnerung daran rot.

»Erm nein.« sagte Harry und war selber etwas rot. »Das war absolut meine Schuld. Ich werde mit diesem… mit diesem Spielen aufhören.«

»Na ja, du musst nicht mit allen aufhören.« sagte ich und bemerkte nicht was ich sagte. »Nur die die nach einer R Wertung verlangen.«

»Richtig.« sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Dann ging er zu mir rüber und nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung und verblüffte mich. In Ordnung, wir hatten uns vorher öfter schon umarmt aber da wir gerade diesen Streit hatten und einige Tage nicht geredet hatten war ich einwenig überrascht.

Ich umarmte ihn zurück und bemerkte dass ich eine Sekunde lang dachte dass ich nicht wollte dass er mich loslässt. Aber ich erkannte dass ich mir nur Sachen eingebildet habe da als er los ließ ich es nicht bereute nicht mehr länger in seinen Armen zu sein – nicht dass ich es nicht gemocht habe. Oh, ich habe mich nur selber verwirrt.

Also ging ich und ging zurück in mein Zimmer um die Hausübung zu beenden, endlich, und schnappte mir mein Tagebuch, und war begierig alles hineinzuschreiben was ich fühlte.

* * *

_Ich bin zurzeit absolut begeistert. Ich habe meinen Freund zurück obwohl wir immer noch auf wackeligen Füßen stehen (ich kreuze gerade meine Finger und hoffe von ganzem Herzen dass das nicht wahr ist), und ich habe Beweise für Ginny dass Harry keine Gefühle für mich hat. Nach allem, er hatte gesagt dass unsere Freundschaft einfach nur platonisch sei und dass Leute nur etwas in unsere Beziehung hineindichteten das gar nicht existiert. Ich kann es kaum erwarten ihr das ins Gesicht zu reiben._

_Trotzdem, zur selben Zeit, dass was er gesagt hatte fühlt sich an wie ein Messer das in mein Herz gestochen wurde und öfter Mal umgedreht wurde, und ich finde einfach nicht heraus warum._

_Ich weiß es ist keine Liebe. Es ist ganz sicher nicht Liebe. Zumindest nichts anderes als platonische Liebe. Ich meine, es ist nichts falsches daran dass ein Mädchen bemerkt dass ihr bester Freund gut aussieht- oder, eher, umwerfend schön. Und es ist nicht unübliches dass sie seinen Fingern folgt während diese durch seine dichten und unordentlichen schwarzen Haare gleiten, und sie sich für einen Moment lang wünscht es wären ihre Finger. Und es ist-_

_Oh. Mein. Gott._

_Sie haben R__echt. Sie haben alle Recht. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ginny hat Recht. Parvati hat Recht. Lavender hat Recht. Der 'Kichernde Mädchen Klub' hat Recht._

_Sie haben alle __**verdammt noch ein**__ Mal recht!_

_Das erste Mal in meinem Leben liege ich, Hermione Jane Granger, falsch._

_Ich bin in ihn verliebt! Ich bin in Harry verliebt!_

_Verdammt. Es scheint, als ob ich Sachen zur falschen Zeit erkenne oder? Wundervoller Zug Granger, wundervoller Zug. Verliebst dich in ihn genau nach dem er sagt, dass er eure Beziehung als rein platonisch sieht. Und mein Gott als ich auf sein Gesicht geblickt habe war es klar, dass er genau das meinte._

_Warum scheint es so, dass mein Leben immer so vermasselt ist?_

_Okay. Ich werde keine Angst haben. Ich werde keine Angst haben. Ich werde keine Angst haben. Ich werde keine Angst haben. Ich werde keine Angst haben. Ich werde keine Angst haben. Ich werde keine Angst haben. Ich werde keine Angst haben._

_Ich werde __**nicht **__darüber nachdenken wie ich mich fühlen würde bei dem Gedanken, dass wir nie zusammen sein werden. Ich werde__** nicht**__ darüber nachdenken wie ich mich fühlen werde wenn er eine feste Freundin hat, welche er unweigerlich haben wird. Ich werde__** nicht**__ darüber nachdenken wie grässlich ich mich am Tag seiner Hochzeit fühlen werde._

_Nein, ich werde an keine dieser Sachen denken._

_Aber, nur zur Sicherheit, glaube ich dass ich hinunter zur Küche rennen werde und eine Revolte starten werde, eine Petition, einen Streik- irgendetwas; irgendetwas damit ich meine Gedanken von Harry wegbringe. _

_Im Fall, dass das nicht hilft werde ich zu Plan B zurückgreifen, welcher beinhaltet dass ich Ginny die Schuld gebe und deswegen ihren Kopf in Flamen setzte dafü,r dass sie mir diese Gefühle vorgestellt hatte._

_Und, du weißt schon, jedes Mädchen töte das innerhalb eines 10 Meilen Radius von Harry kommt.

* * *

_**AN: so das wars nun. Und kleine nebenbemerkung, wollt ihr die chaps schneller haben???? dann reviews schreiben. Dies ist keine Erpressung, na ja zumindest keine ernst gemeinte. Es stimmt schon ich werde schneller uploaden wenn ihr mehr reviews schreibt aber ich werde auch so schnell uploaden**_  
_


	6. Kapitel 6

Danke fürdie reviews!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 6!!!!!

zuerst das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 6:**

Wirklich, ohne Zweifel, alles vermasselt

* * *

_**15. Oktober**_

_Die Hauselfen waren beschäftigt, da sie ja zur Sklaverei gezwungen werden, und sagten mir liebenswert, dass ich sie alleine lassen sollte, da sie auf keinen Fall mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden wollten. Na ja, außer Dobby. Er lächelte mich an und umarmte mich, aber dann starrten ihn die anderen Hauselfen böse an…_

_Ich wollte bleiben, aber erkannte dann dass Plan A es nicht Wert war. Die Hauselfen sind mir gegenüber, zum größten Teil, sehr feindselig geworden. Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso. Alles was ich will ist ihnen dabei zu helfen gegen die unfairen Bedingungen, unter denen sie gezwungen werden zu arbeiten, zu bekämpfen._

_Also, da nun Plan A gerade aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde, auf zu Plan B!_

_**15 Oktober – eine Stunde später**_

_Erstaunlicherweise ist Ginnys Kopf immer noch in einem perfekten Zustand. Wie auch immer, mein Herz scheint genau in einem gegensätzlichen Zustand zu sein. Es endete damit, wie es normalerweise ist mit Ginny, dass ich ihr mein Herz ausschüttete… Oh, wie immer, werde ich einfach hier drinnen wiederholen was geschehen ist…

* * *

  
_

Ich wiederholte meine Aktion vom Vortag und zog Ginny von dort weg wo sie eine Rede hielt und drängte sie zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür, legte einen Spruch darauf so das keiner von draußen mein Geständnis hören konnte, und setzte mich dann zu Ginny an das Ende meines Bettes.

»Was ist los?« fragte Ginny sichtlich genervt. »Ich war mitten…«

»… in einem Gespräch, ich weiß, ich weiß.« beendete ich für sie. »Wann bist du das nicht?« Ginny sagte nichts, aber saß erwartungsvoll da und wartete darauf, dass ich weiter sprach. Ich atmete tief ein, schloss meine Augen und sagte dann mit einer extrem leisen Stimme »Ich glaube… ich glaube ich empfinde was für Harry!« Ich öffnete meine Augen und erwartete dass Ginny einen selbstgefälligen, verzauberten, ekstatischen oder irgendeinen Ausdruck in dieser Richtung hatte.

Stattdessen, schien sie schockiert zu sein. Sie lachte auf dann hielt sie einen Finger hoch und sagte »Lass mich das klar stellen… **du **empfindest was für **Harry**?«

Ich nickte langsam zu ihrem Wohl da es schien als ob ihr Verstand nicht so schnell arbeitete wie üblicher Weise. »Wie du gesagt hast.« Dieser Satz schmerzte mich, aber ich sagte ihn dennoch. Ginny, wiederum, lachte nicht wie ich es erwartet habe. »Ich habe es eigentlich gestern bemerkt,« fuhr ich fort. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Freude. Ich stieß einen entnervten Seufzer hervor und verkündete »Du hattest absolut Recht!«

»Oh Gott.« Ginny stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. »Nein, nein, nein…«

»Erm, Gin?« fragte ich sie und legte ihre Finger von ihrer Stirn weg. »Was ist Los? Ich habe ernsthaft geglaubt, dass du mir das unter die Nase reiben wirst. Ich meine, ich lag **niemals** falsch…«

»Hermione.« sagte Ginny und sah gereizt aus. »Sag mir nicht du hast es nicht gehört? Bitte sag mir, dass du ab und zu Mal dem Gerede zuhörst damit mein Leben sehr viel einfacher werden kann.«

»Natürlich höre ich nicht aufs Gerede!« spottete ich. »Es ist absolut sinnl- warte, was gehört?« fragte ich behutsam, da ich bemerkte dass ich, wie es anscheinend in letzter Zeit häufig war, keine Ahnung hatte was Los ist.

Ginny sagte einen Moment lang nichts dann schloss sie ihre Augen und flüsterte »Harry hat eine Freundin.«

»W- was?« stotterte ich. »Eine Freundin…aber er… er hatte gestern noch keine.«

»Ja, na ja, offensichtlich, nach deinem Gespräch mit ihm, ging er zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und verabredete sich mit Parvati.«

»Er hat sich mit Parvati verabredet?« fragte ich und hatte das Gefühl als ob mein ganzer Körper taub werden würde. »So wie Parvati Patil? So wie in 'ich kichere ununterbrochen und ich liebe es rosa zu tragen und unverschämt mit Typen zu flirten' Parvati?«

»Genau die.« stimmte Ginny zu.

»Aber…« ich verlor den Faden. »Ich meine, ich weiß…das heißt…« ich versuchte einen logischen Satz hervorzubringen. »Er hat gesagt dass seine Gefühle für mich einfach nur platonisch sind, aber irgendwie dachte ich…« Ich schluckte einen Kloß runter der sich in meinem Rachen formte. Ich war Hermione Granger. Ich weinte nicht wegen Jungs. Ich ließ nicht zu dass sie mein Leben ruinieren. Ich war stärker als das.

»Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten die sich hier abspielen.« sagte Ginny zu mir. »Entweder versucht Harry dich reinzulegen…«

»Glaub mir. «sagte ich mit einem bitteren Lachen. »Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos als er mir sagte es wäre platonisch, und Harry ist furchtbar wenn es darum geht seine Gefühle zu verstecken…« ich dachte zurück an das fünfte Jahr und lachte noch einmal auf. Lachen schien meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, und ich war entschlossen nicht zu weinen, außerdem fand ich dass es irgendwie passen würde.

»Was ist so lustig?« fragte Ginny uns starrte mich weitäugig an.

»Mein Leben!« rief ich. »Mein Leben ist das was so lustig ist Ginny! Ich erkenne endlich dass ich Gefühle für ihn habe…« Ich stoppte um noch ein Mal in Lachen auszubrechen, »… und er erkennt dass er über mich hinweg ist und will, von allen Leuten, **Parvati**!«

Ginny starrte mich an mit verengten Augen. Ich mag vielleicht die klügste Hexe meines Alters gewesen sein, aber Ginny war scharfsinnig wenn es um meine Gefühle ging. Sie stieß einen kleinen Seufzer von sich, rückte zu mir hinüber und legte ihre Arme um mich herum während ich weiter lachte da ich Angst hatte das wenn ich aufhören würde, ich zum Schluchzen anfangen würde.

»Dann… dann die andere Möglichkeit ist,« sagte Ginny langsam und hielt mich weiterhin, »die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass er über dich hinweg ist Hermione.« Sie sagte den letzten Teil so, dass er kaum hörbar war als ob sie Angst hatte es vor mir zu sagen.

»Was soll ich denn machen?« fragte ich, und atmete langsam ein und aus damit ich einen Satz hervorbrachte ohne meinem lächerlichem Gelächter.

»Geh weiter.« drängte mich Ginny und drückte sich von unserer Umarmung weg so dass sie mich sehen konnte. »Such dir einen Freund.«

»Ich kann mich mit keinem Jungen verabreden!« rief ich und warf meine Hände in die Höhe. »Ich bin nicht diese Sorte Mädchen Gin. Du bist es… ich bin…. Ich bin eher…« Ich suchte ein passendes Wort um mich selber zu beschreiben. »Ich bin eher konservativ!«

»Na ja, jemand wird sich mit dir verabreden.« sagte mir Ginny sachlich.

»Niemand hat es vorher…« murmelte ich

»Erm, wie bitte?« fragte Ginny und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften. »Niemand? Hast du den begehrtesten Jungen Europas vergessen, den Sport Star, den besten Sucher der Welt? Viktor Krum?«

»Okay, also er hat sich mit mir verabredet!« sagte ich ungeduldig. »Aber das war nur weil ich nicht so ein Idiot war der ihm überall hin gefolgt ist. Kein Junge in Hogwarts wird sich je mit **mir **verabreden!«

»Du wärst überrascht.« sagte mir Ginny mit einem wissenden Blick.

»Ich bin zu **hässlich** damit sich jemand mit mir verabredet Gin.«

»Hässlich? Hermione, hör zu, du magst vielleicht nicht umwerfend schön sein, wie die geliebte Fleur Delacour, aber du bist unheimlich hübsch- verrück vielleicht; definitiv neurotisch. Aber trotzdem hübsch.« Ginny machte eine kurze Pause und ließ die Wörter wirken. »Schau, es gibt eigentlich viele Jungs die sich mit dir verabreden möchten. Die haben nur angenommen dass du und Harry ein Paar wärt.«

»Ha!« schrie ich. »Von wo hast du diese Idee?«

»Ah komm Hermione.« Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »Jeder hat es angenommen. Ihr saht aus als wärt ihr ein Paar- na ja, ohne dem Küssen natürlich. Wie auch immer, das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist das Harry jetzt eine Freundin hat, die Jungs werden erkennen dass du frei bist.«

»Aber vielleicht **will** ich nicht frei sein.« ich stöhnte verzweifelt. »Vielleicht **will** ich dass die Leute glauben dass ich mit Harry zusammen bin. Vielleicht will ich tatsächlich mit Harry zusammen **sein**!«

»Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem.« stellte Ginny fest. »Erstens, er scheint über dich hinweg zu sein, und zweitens, er schein auch eine Freundin zu haben.«

»Du bist grausam.« sagte ich.

»Nein, ich bin realistisch.« antwortete Ginny. »Hör zu, wenn der erste Typ der zu dir kommt (was, dass verspreche ich, sehr bald sein wird) und sich mit dir verabreden will, dann um Merlins willen und wegen unserem Verstand (nicht zu erwähnen deinem), sag **ja**. Du kannst nicht weiter machen bevor du nicht wieder damit anfängst auszugehen….« Ginny betrachtete mich und dann verbesserte sie sich selber. »Bevor du nicht damit anfängst auszugehen.«

»Ha, ha.« murrte ich und spielte damit auf ihrem Kommentar über den Verstand hin. »Sehr liebenswert.« Aber zur gleichen Zeit wusste ich, dass es wahr ist - zumindest die Sache mit dem Freund. Ich war tatsächlich nie vorher ausgegangen… und das schien die beste Lösung für meine Probleme zu sein. Wie sollte ich denn über Harry hinweg kommen wenn ich nur einfach dasitze? Ich seufzte »Gut. Der nächste Typ der zu mir kommt und sich mit mir verabreden will, dann werde ich ja zu…« die Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken und ich dachte wie wundervoll es wäre wenn der nächste Typ…

»Nein!« sagte Ginny förmlich und griff nach meinen Händen. »Keine Gedanken an Harry. Nicht auf diese Weise. Nicht mehr.«

»Wie zur Hölle machst du das?« fragte ich Ginny erstaunt.

Ginny zuckte mit ihren Schultern, ließ meine Hände los und sprang von meinem Bett hinunter. »Es ist eines meiner vielen unglaublichen Talente.« sagte sie mir und dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

* * *

_Und so hier bin ich, sitze immer noch im Zimmer (was ist __daran neu?), bin benommen und verwirrt. Ich will, dass dieses schreckliche Gefühl des Verlustes verschwindet und Ginny ist sicher, dass ausgehen genau der Weg dahin ist. Aber zur selben Zeit will ich nicht über Harry hinweg sein. Ich will mit Harry sein._

_Wie kann er nur mit Parvati sein? Zumindest will ich nur so viel wissen. Ich meine, ernsthaft! Parvati? Ich dachte Harry hasst Mädchen die andauernd kichern…. Warte, nein, da war auch Cho. Aber dann wiederum, ich nahm an er hätte von dieser schrecklichen Erfahrung gelernt._

_Argh! Ja, ich habe gerade Argh gesagt. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg meinem Leid und meiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Warum Parvati? Parvati mag es immer noch an ihren Typen zu hängen, selbst wenn es zu Ende mit ihnen ist! Warum konnte sich Harry nicht für Padma entscheiden? Oder sogar Luna? Diese zwei würden Verflossene sicher Verflossene bleiben lassen. Besonders Luna. Eigentlich, ich wäre mir nicht einmal sicher das Luna wissen würde was um sie herum geschieht…_

_Ich weiß ernsthaft nicht was ich machen soll. Ich nehme an, ich sollte Ginnys Ratschlag befolgen. Ich meine, sie hatte vorher Recht. Wenn ich ihrem Rat nur damals gefolgt wäre…_

_Na ja, mein Leben wäre nicht zu einhundert Prozent miserabel, dass ist sicher._

_**16. Oktober**_

_Wie macht sie das nur? Wie weiß Ginny Weasley ganz genau was geschehen wird? Ich schwöre, wenn ich nicht so eine Abneigung gegen dieses Thema hätte, würde ich schwören dass Ginny Seherblut in sich hat.

* * *

  
_

Ich saß an meinem üblichen Platz in der Bibliothek, versuchte den Aufsatz zu beenden denn uns McGonagall gerade gegeben hatte, als auf einmal Terry Boot sich neben mich setzte. Ich blickte total überrascht auf.

»Terry!« rief ich und legte meine Feder nieder. »Wir planen kein DA Treffen in nächster Zeit. Harry ist unglaublich beschäftigt, und ich weiß es waren Monate, wirklich, aber…«

»Nein, das ist es nicht…« Terry verlor den Faden und blickte weg. Dann brachte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu mir zurück. »Ich hab gehört, dass du und Harry nicht mehr miteinander ausgeht?«

Ich fühlte wie ich mich verspannte und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. Ich brachte einen kleinen nervösen Lacher hervor. »Ehm, eigentlich, wäre das etwas falsch.« Terry Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen und ich beeilte mich um mich selber zu verbessern. »Nein! Was ich meinte ist dass wir nie… nie ausgegangen sind.« schaffte ich zu beenden. Ich war stolz das kein einziger Seufzer sich seinen Weg durch meinen Rachen bahnte. »Also, erm… ja.« beendete ich ziemlich lahm.

»Wundervoll!« rief Terry und sah sehr glücklich aus, viel glücklicher als ich mich gefühlt haben muss. »Also, Hermione, ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht so gut kennen, aber ich habe mich gefragt ob, da dieses Wochenende ein Hogsmead Wochenende ist, du vielleicht…erm…du vielleicht mit mir hingehen würdest?«

»Wie ein Date?« fragte ich langsam und betrachtete Terry seltsam.

»Na ja, erm… ja.« Terry brachte seinen eigenen nervösen Lacher hervor.

Ich dachte zurück zu dem was Ginny mir gesagt hatte und was ich versprochen hatte. Ich atmete tief ein und hoffte bei Merlin, dass das kein Fehler war, ich legte ein Lächeln auf und antwortete, »Sicher Terry, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir hingehen.« Terry leuchtete mich an und lachte einmal kurz auf. Er sagte mir er würde mich außerhalb der Pforten treffen und dann überließ er mich meinen Studien.

Ich muss zugeben, es fühlt sich gut an so einen Affekt auf einen Typen zu haben - zu wissen dass sie nervös waren um sich mit dir zu verabreden.

Ich nehme an, dass ich es Ginny sagen sollte. Gott weiß dass sie es wissen will damit sie ein Lied anfangen kann mit »Ich hatte Recht!«

* * *

_**17. Oktober**_

_Ich habe letzten Abend mit Ginny gesprochen. Sie hat nicht, wie ich es vorher gesagt habe, angefangen ein Lied zu singen wie Recht sie doch hat. Stattdessen, schenkte sie mir ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was schlimmer ist, wirklich…_

_Nachdem ihre Selbstgefälligkeit abgeklungen war begann sie über Vorbereitungen zu plappern. Oh Merlin…

* * *

  
_

»Wir werden deine Haare machen müssen.« schrie Ginny aufgeregt und sprang fast aus ihrem Sitz. »Oh, nichts allzu ausgefallenes.« gab Ginny hinzu als sie meinen zweifelnden Blick sah. »Nicht so etwas wie du es für den Weihnachtsball gemacht hast, aber nur so, dass es nicht in deine Augen fällt… vielleicht zusammen gebunden? Ich weiß nicht, wir werden sehen… Und wir werden das richtige Outfit aussuchen müssen, und oh! Ich wette Lavender wird helfen wollen.« Ginny schien vor Freude zu platzen.

Ich hingegen, fühlte genau das Gegenteil. »La- Lavender?« stotterte ich. »Ah, bitte Ginny, nein. Das Letzte was ich will ist ein Energiegeladenes Häschen, dass sich in mein Liebesleben einmischt.«

»Aber Lavender ist wirklich gut in solchen Sachen.« bestand Ginny darauf. »Zusätzlich, es könnte sein, dass ich früher gehen muss um mich für mein Date vorzubereiten.«

»Dein Date?« fragte ich und betrachtete sie seltsam. »Und wer mag dieser charmante junge Mann (oder sind es Männer) sein?«

»Ha, ha.« Ginny legte ihre Stirn in Falten. »Du weißt doch all diese Gerüchte von mir, dass ich mit mehreren Typen ausgehe sind nur das- Gerüchte, richtig?«

»Ich weiß Ginny.« ich lächelte sie an. »Ich wollte dich nur ärgern. Wie auch immer, wer ist es?«

»Na ja…« Ginny machte eine Pause. »Versprichst du mir, dass du dich nicht über mich lustig machst?«

»Warum zur Hölle sollte ich mich über dich lustig machen wenn es mein Leben ist, das so vermasselt ist?« fragte ich sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

»Das ist wahr.« erkannte Ginny an. »Na ja, es ist… es ist Neville.«

»So wie Neville Longbottom?« fragte ich. Ginny nickte. »So wie Neville Longbottom der dich zum Weihnachtsball ausgeführt hat?«

»Wie viele verdammte Neville Lonbottoms kennen wir?« fragte Ginny ungeduldig.

»Ich wollte nur nerven Gin.« versicherte ich ihr. »Wie auch immer, ich finde es wundervoll.«

»Wirklich?« fragte mich Ginny vorsichtig.

»Natürlich!« rief ich. »Ich warte darauf, dass ihr zwei zusammen kommt seit dem Weihnachtsball. Ihr wart so liebenswert zusammen. Also, ist das der mysteriöse Mann mit dem du dich getroffen hast?«

»Ja.« sagte Ginny mit einem Lachen. »Das war er in Ordnung- Neville Longbottom, mein mysteriöser, großer, dunkler, und gut aussehender Mann.«

* * *

_Also der Hogsmead Trip ist Morgen, um die 3__. Ginny und Lavender werden so um die 12 in mein Zimmer kommen um mich 'perfekt' für das Date zu machen._

_Zu sagen ich hätte Angst wäre eine große Untertreibung. Ich glaube ich würde eher Voldemort gegenüber treten als einem 'Makeover'.

* * *

_**AN: so das wars nun. Und kleine nebenbemerkung, wollt ihr die chaps schneller haben???? dann reviews schreiben. Dies ist keine Erpressung, na ja zumindest keine ernst gemeinte. Es stimmt schon ich werde schneller uploaden wenn ihr mehr reviews schreibt aber ich werde auch so schnell uploaden. Aber noch mal sollten 3 oder mehrere reviews ankommen wird morgen schon ein neues kapitel oben sein**_  
_


	7. Kapitel 7

Danke fürdie reviews, zuminest an die wenigen, sehr wenigen die eins hinterlassen haben!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 7!!!!!

zuerst das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 7:**

Auftritt des Duracell Häschen

* * *

_**18. Oktober.**_

_Oh Merlin. Eines Tages ich schwöre es, __**ich schwöre es**__, werde ich mein Versprechen wahr machen und Ginny Weasley umbringen. Diese Frau ist wahnsinnig. Make-up. Pink. Adrett. Ich. __**Ich! **__Ist sie verrückt geworden? Ich? In __**Pink**__? Und ich dachte sie wäre meine Freundin.

* * *

  
_

»Hermione!« Ginny schrie praktisch in mein Ohr und ließ sich neben mich auf der Couch fallen (ich wusste es, ich würde es eines Tages bereuen ihr das Passwort für den Schülersprecherturm gegeben zu haben- vielleicht werde ich es eines Tages ändern). Ich tat so als ob ich sie ignorieren würde und machte weiter mit meiner Strickerei (die Elfenhütte sind knapp - arme Elfen. Ich weiß wie sehr sie meine Kreationen bewundern). »Hermione!«

Ich schloss meine Augen, stöhnte, und antwortete, mit einer süßen und freudigen Stimme, »Ja Ginny?«

»Ich glaube du hast ein Date in knapp vier Stunden.« informierte sie mich.

»Ich glaube das ist korrekt.« antwortete ich. »Deswegen, habe ich auch nur soviel Zeit um einhundert dieser Sachen hier zu machen bevor ich gehe.«

Ginny saß da und starrte mich an. »Bist du wahnsinnig geworden Hermione?« fragte sich mich flüsternd.

Ich lachte. »Ich? Wahnsinnig? Ich glaube das bist du Gin.« schimpfte ich leicht.

»Hermione! Erinnerst du dich nicht?« sie stupste mich schmerzvoll an die Seite meines Armes als ob sie ein Kleinkind wäre.

»Nicht wirklich, nein.«

Ginny stöhnte. »Wir sollten ich bereit für dein Date machen Herm!«

»Nenn mich noch ein einziges Mal Herm,« knurrte ich, »und ich werde dich für den Rest deines Lebens Ginevra nennen.«

»Gut.« sagte Ginny. »Du weichst dem aus was ich gesagt habe Hermione.«

»Das wäre?« fragte ich, geistesabwesend.

»Ich. Lavender. Du. Date. Vorbereitung.« sagte Ginny sofort.

Das erweckte ganz sicher meine Aufmerksamkeit, nicht zu erwähnen dass es mich nervte. Ich entschied, dass ich es ignoriere und konzentrierte mich auf wichtigere Sachen - so wie unangemessene Satzkonstruktionen.

»Schön zu wissen, dass du zusammenhängenden Sätzen reden kannst Gin.« sagte ich ihr säuerlich und klickte wie verrückt mit meinen Stricknadeln.

»Nicht dafür bekannt.« sagte sie einfach und bestärkte meine Annahme während sie mit einer Strähne roten Haares spielte. »Beantworte die Frage, bitte.«

Ich legte meine Strickerei bei Seite und stöhnte. »Gut. Zur deiner Information, es ist erst 11:15. Wir wollten uns nicht vor 12 treffen.«

»Lavender und ich haben das besprochen,« sagte Ginny »und in deinem Fall, haben wir uns dafür entschieden, dass wir mehr Zeit brauchen um dich für heute präsentabel herzurichten.«

»Wir rührend.« sagte ich leicht verletzt. »Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich so hässlich bin.«

»Hässlich, niemals!« rief Ginny. »Nur nicht Date würdig.«

»Ganz ehrlich, verachte ich dich manchmal.« informierte ich Ginny.

»Der Hass ist es Wert.« Ginny lächelte. »Besonders wenn du das Ergebnis von all dem siehst.« Ein lautest Hämmern war von draußen zu hören. »Das muss Lavender sein!« rief Ginny überaus fröhlich.

»Wundervoll.« stöhnte ich. »Das Duracell Häschen.«

»Was?« fragte Ginny, vollkommen verwirrt. Offensichtlich hatte sie mich letztes Mal nicht gehört als ich es gesagt habe.

»Es ist eine Muggelsache.« seufzte ich und wünschte mir ein wenig dass Harr hier wäre, da er **wahrscheinlich** wissen würde auf was ich anspiele. Aber er war beim Quidditchtraining, welches erst heute begonnen hatte. Tatsächlich, begann es später als üblich, aber das war aufgrund eines Sturms der das Quidditchfeld zerstört hatte. Die Lehrer entschieden sich es für eine Zeit lang nicht zu reparieren. Sie bestraften damit die Schüler wegen einer großen Essenschlacht, ja, Essensschlacht, die vor einigen Wochen in der großen Halle stattgefunden hat und über die ich nicht in meinem Tagebuch geschrieben habe da ich solche Sachen kindisch finde und als Zeitverschwendung ansehe.

Ginny ging hinüber zum Portraitloch und ließ Lavender hinein, die wortwörtlich ins Zimmer hineinstürmte, eine große Handtasche hing an ihrem Handgelenk die sie Ginny übergab.

»Ich bin so aufgeregt!« quietschte sie, ihre Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken an ein Makeover bei mir. »Ah, das wird so viel Spaß machen!« Sie lief zu mir hinüber und warf sich auf mich, und bewirkte dabei fast, dass sich meine Stricknadeln ganz von selber in ihre Haut bohrten. »Oh Hermione! Das wird so ein Mädchentag. Na ja, ein Mädchen - dreieinhalb Stunden.« Lavender sah einen Moment lang verwirrt aus aber redete weiter. »Aber oh! Oh! Ich bin so aufgeregt!« Sie machte noch ein wenig so weiter und dann sah sie mich von ihrem Platz auf meinem Schoss aus an. »Kannst du es glauben? Bei manchen Sachen reagiere ich einfach über.«

»Nein.« sagte ich trocken. »Du hast dich bis jetzt gut zurückgehalten. Dein Enthusiasmus ist fast nicht bemerkbar.« Ginny fing meinen Blick auf und fing an zu kichern. Ich erinnerte mich warum ich das Mädchen verehre: sie lacht über unglaublich dumme Sachen, und gibt mir das Gefühl als ob ich nicht außerordentlich vornehm wäre.

»Na ja, merk dir meine Worte, ich **bin** aufgeregt.« Lavender seufzte. »Und stell dir nur vor. Terry Boot« (sie sagte seinen Namen als ob er ein Gott wäre) »bittet dich um ein Date! Das ist so perfekt Hermione.« Lavender sah aus als ob sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt wäre, aber überraschte uns dann Beide, Ginny und mich, indem sie sich aus ihrer Träumerei schüttelte und einen Geschäftston annahm. »Okay.« sagte sie und stand auf, zog mich mit und ließ es zu das meine Stricksachen auf den Boden fielen. »Wir müssen anfangen. Wir haben nur dreieinhalb Stunden Zeit um dich von absolut…« sie sah mich von Oben bis Unten an und stöhnte leicht, »schlicht in atemberaubend schön zu verwandeln.«

»Zufälligerweise bin ich vollkommen zufrieden mit der Art wie ich aussehe!« sagte ich währen Lavender mich die Stufen hinauf in mein Zimmer drängte mit Ginny im Gepäck, die Lavenders unglaublich enorme Tasche trug.

»Es ist egal ob du zufrieden bist mit der Art wie du aussiehst.« erzählte mir Lavender ungeduldig. »Es ist wichtig ob es Terry ist.«

»Ich glaube nicht dass mein Aussehen ihm so wichtig ist.« sagte ich. »Oder zumindest ist er damit zufrieden. Er hat sich mit mir verabredet so wie ich war… bin.«

»Hermione, du kannst einfach nicht du selbst sein bei diesem Date.« Lavender seufzte. »Zumindest physisch nicht. Nun, lass uns entweder dieses Makeover machen oder,« Lavender stöhnte als sie mich in mein Zimmer stieß, »oder ich schwöre, dass ich dir den _Petrificus Totallus_ auf den Hals jagen werde.«

»Gut.« sagte ich verstimmt. »Einfach gut.« Lavender führte mich zu meinem Schminktisch, der im Zimmer stand, den ich nie benutzte. Ich ließ mich unfreiwillig auf den Sessel fallen als Ginny und Lavender sich selber auf je eine Seite von mir platzierten.

Lavender sah meine Haare an und machte ein kleines 'Tss' Geräusch. »Das geht einfach nicht.« sie seufzte und Ginny stimmte ihr zu.

»Ginny die Sachen für das Glätten der Haare bitte.« Ginny griff in Lavenders Tasche und nahm zwei 30 Gramm Fläschchen von Sleekeazy's Haartrank, ein Haarprodukt dass ich seit dem Weihnachtsball nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

»60 Gramm?« stöhnte ich. »Bist du dir sicher, dass ich soviel brauche? Ich habe weniger im vierten Jahr verwendet. Nur eine Flasche.«

»Glaub mir.« sagte Lavender wissend. »Dein Haar hat an Buschigkeit seit dem zugenommen, nicht zu erwähnen an Dichte. Nun lass uns unseren Job machen.«

»Gut.« antwortete ich noch einmal stur und starrte aufmerksam den Spiegel an.

»Nein, nein, nein.« Lavender schüttelte ihren Kopf. »So geht das nicht. Wir können es einfach nicht zulassen, dass du dich selber siehst während wir das machen.«

Ich starrte auf ihre Reflektion. »Warum zur Hölle nicht?«

»Es ruiniert die ganze Spannung!« sagte Lavender scharf. Sie drehte meinen Sessel und zwang mich sie Beiden anzusehen.

»Ich hasse euch gerade.« stöhnte ich.

»Aber du wirst uns hassen und wunderschön aussehen und das in wenigen Stunden.« Lavender leuchtete. »Nun, lass uns anfangen.«

Ginny nahm einen kräftig aussehenden Kamm heraus, während Lavender wortwörtlich den Haartrank auf meinen Kopf schüttete. Ginny kämmte es durch mein Haar und bearbeitete zuerst die Verhedderungen. Als sie damit fertig war gab Lavender noch etwas hinzu und Ginny kämmte mein Haar direkt nach unten während sie ihren Zauberstab auf die zusammen gekämmten Haare richtete und sie glättete. Diese Prozedur ging um die weitere zwanzig schmerzhaft lange Minuten weiter, bis es einfach keinen weiteren Haartrank mehr gab und meine Kopfhaut in Flammen stand.

»Mein Kopf wird tagelang schmerzen.« stöhnte ich.

»Aber du siehst wunderschön aus.« läutete Lavender. »Nach allem, Schmerz ist der Preis den man in kauf nehmen muss um schön zu sein.«

»Es ist ein dummer Preis.« murmelte ich. »Idiotisch. Frauen sind wahnsinnig.«

»Nicht wahnsinnig.« antwortete Lavender beleidigt. »Sie sorgen sich nur darum, dass sie perfekt aussehen für den bestimmten Typen.«

»Ich wiederhole.« antwortete ich. »Frauen sind verrückt.«

Meine Kopfhaut schmerzte noch mehr als Lavender die Kammpflichten übernahm und meine Haare fest nach hinten in einen, was ich nur erahnen konnte, Pferdeschwanz zog. Als dass einmal fertig war wurde das Make-up herausgeholt- zusammen mit Puder, Lidschatten, Lippenstift und Wimpertusche.

»Das ist lächerlich!« schrie ich als ich auf all die Kosmetika sah.

»Nein.« antwortete Ginny von der Seit aus die ich sehen konnte. Sie lehnte gegen die Wand, ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, und ihrer Lippen gingen in ein Lächeln über. »Es ist einfach praktisch.«

»Ich nenne das eine Geldverschwendung.« murrte ich.

»Ja.« sagte Lavender, »Na ja, du wirst-«

»Wunderschön sein, ich weiß, ich weiß.« beendete ich für sie und rollte vor Abscheu mit meinen Augen.

Lavender und Ginny begannen damit sich **extrem** hart zu konzentrieren. Sie hoben verschiedene Makeup - Paletten an meine Wange, und versuchten zu entscheiden welche Jahreszeit ich war. Endlich entschieden sie sich für Winter und fuhren dann damit fort mir Lippenstift, Wimpertusche, etc. auf mein üblicherweise makeuploses Gesicht aufzutragen. Einige weitere Stöhngeräusche entwichen meinen sehr unglücklichen Lippen.

Als meine Makeup eine Stunde später fertig war (es ist wahnsinnig wie lange es dauern kann Makeup aufzutragen - wahnsinnig; die meisten Frauen, wie Lavender, werden höchst wahrscheinlich damit enden, dass sie ein drittel ihres Lebens damit verbringen Makeup aufzutragen, nur um es dann jede Nacht wieder runter zu waschen), als nächstes war meine Gewand dran.

Lavender plünderte meine Garderobe, und warf dabei einen Pullover nach dem anderen, eine Bluse nach der anderen, einen Rock nach dem anderen, aus meinen Schrank hinaus. Nicht einmal das Outfit das ich zu meinem Geburtstag getragen habe genügt ihren Modeansprüchen.

»Nein, das geht nicht, überhaupt nicht.« Lavender sah einen Moment lang bedrückt aus, aber dann wurde sie fröhlich. »Gut dass ich Kleidung mitgebracht habe! Und Merlin sei Dank haben wir die gleiche Größe.«

»Woher weißt du dass wir dieselbe Größe haben?« fragte ich Lavender misstrauisch, und war mir nun sicher dass sie mich in letzter Zeit beobachtete hatte als sie all die Kleidung auf mein Bett legte. Ich war erstaunt wie sehr das hier zu ihr passte.

»Ich weiß solche Sachen.« sagte Lavender und beantwortete meine Frage. Sie stellte mich auf und dann durchsuchte sie die Kleidung. Sie und Ginny suchten mögliche Outfits aus, eine hielt eine Bluse und die andere ein Paar Hosen oder Shorts an mich. Nach einer Anzahl von »Das geht nicht.« suchten sie endlich ein Outfit aus und drückten es mir in die Hände. Ich machte mich auf den Weg in mein Badezimmer, aber Ginny stoppte mich.

»Was denkst du wo du hingehst?« fragte mich Ginny.

»Mich umziehen…« sagte ich und starrte sie an als ob sie wahnsinnig wäre.

»Mh, mh« sagte Ginny mit einem Lachen. »Auf keinen Fall.«

»Entschuldigung?« fragte ich, vollkommen verwirrt.

»Da drinnen gibt es Spiegel Hermione.« erinnerte mich Ginny. »Das ruiniert den ganzen Überraschungseffekt.«

»Sowieso, du könntest versuchen hier weg zu apparieren.« sagte Lavender.

»Man kann nicht auf den Hogwartsgründen apparieren oder disapparieren.« sagte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. »Eines Tages, **eines Tages**, dass schwöre ich, werde ich euch alle dazu bringen _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ zu lesen.«

»Sicher, das wirst du.« sagte Lavender mit einer gelangweilten Stimme. »Nun zieh dich um.«

Ich zog die Kleidung an, und beachtete nicht was ich letztendlich anziehen würde, aber war das erste Mal in meinem Leben einfach froh nicht gehemmte wegen meines Körpers zu sein. Als ich das Outfit endlich an hatte, betrachteten mich Lavender und Ginny indem ich mich langsam im Kreis drehen musste.

»Oh Merlin.« sagte Lavender, und weinte fast. »Hermione du siehst…wundervoll aus.«

»Ah wirklich, das tust du!« rief Ginny. »Ah! Du musst es einfach sehen!«

Ich ging rüber zu meinem Ganzkörperspiegel, und meine Kinnlade fiel hinunter, aber sicher nicht vor Freude. Mein Haar war unglaublich glatt und zusammengebunden in einem hohen Pferdschwanz, und die Enden kräuselten sich als ob ich so ein Cheerleader aus diesen grässlichen 50er Jahren Filmen wäre die ich mir mit meiner Babysitterin angesehen habe bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Das Makeup sah gut aus, da es nur meine Augen, Wangen und Teint betonte. Aber mein Outfit… mein Outfit wahr einfach ein Nein - zumindest für mich.

Als Erstes einmal, trug ich einen Jeansrock. Mitten im Oktober. Entweder war Lavender wirklich dumm oder unglaublich wahnsinnig. Ich trug einen Rollkragenpullover in pink, **pink**, und eine blaue Jeansjacke damit es zum Rock passte. Letztendlich trug ich Pelzstiefel, was einfach zwecklos war. Stiefel und ein Jeansrock? Ernsthaft.

Ich verzog noch einmal eine Grimasse und dann drehte ich mich zu Lavender und Ginny um, um sie böse anzustarren.

»Was?« Ginny sah überrascht aus. »Was ist?«

»Das bin nicht ich.« sagte ich einfach und deutete auf meine Outfit und auf meine Haare. »Das bin ich einfach nicht. Ich **habe** keine glatten, hüpfenden, Cheerleader gerechten Haare. Ich **trage** kein pink, oder Röcke die ich tragen sollte wenn es **keine** Chance gibt Frostbeulen zu bekommen. Ich **trage** kein falsches Fell, oder **echtes** Fell um es klar zu stellen. Das bineinfach nicht **ich** Ginny!«

»Aber es sieht toll aus.« schmollte Lavender und sah verletzt aus.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. »Es kann unmöglich gut aussehen, « erklärte ich, »wenn ich überhaupt nicht wie Hermione aussehe. Genau jetzt, sehe ich aus wie eine Kopie von dir, Lavender. Nicht dass du nicht hübsch wärest!« sagte ich schnell als ich sah das in Lavenders Augen Tränen glänzten. »Denn das bist du, und dein Aussehen steht dir, und Leuten **wie** dir. Aber nicht Leuten wie **mir**. Ich danke euch für alles was ihr getan hast, aber ich muss darauf bestehen dass ihr jetzt geht damit ich die letzte,« ich sah auf meine Uhr und entdeckte dass ich noch dreißig Minuten übrig hatte, »halbe Stunde dafür verwende mich für **mein** Date vorzubereiten.« Lavender und Ginny sammelten ihre Sachen ein und gingen enttäuscht (Lavender mehr als Ginny), und ich machte mich an die Arbeit.

Ich ließ das Wasser in den Abguss laufen und wusch schnell den ganzen Haartrank heraus, dann benütze ich meinen Zauberstab um meine Haare zu trocknen. Es war buschig und ein Durcheinander. Perfekt. Ich band es schnell in einen kleinen Pferdeschwanz und war glücklich darüber wie es aussah.

Als Nächstes wusch ich das ganze Make-up weg, da es wirklich einfach nur sinnlos war. Nachdem ich fertig war mit dem Abwaschen, welches mein ganzes Gesicht beinhaltete sowie fast drei Liter Wasser (der Reinigungszauber wirkte nicht, sehr zu meinem Missfallen), riss ich mir dieses grauenhafte Outfit runter und wählte eine nette blaue Bluse (blau ist meine Farbe nicht pink), ein einfaches Paar Jeans und ein Paar schwarze Slippers.

* * *

_Und so nun bin ich fertig mit dem Vorbereiten für mein Date, und ich sitze hier, auf meinem Bett, wie üblich, und warte bis es Zeit wird hinunter zu gehen, was in ein einigen Minuten sein wird. Ich hab gehört wie Harry vor einer Weile vom Training zurückgekommen ist. Ich glaube Ginny hatte ihn vorher gewarnt mich nicht zu stören aufgrund des Makeovers, obwohl ich nicht glaube dass sie ihm vom Makeover erzählt hatte, welches sowieso nicht mehr existiert. _

_Ich werde hier jetzt ganz ehrlich sein: Ich bin ein wenig nervös wegen dem Date. Ich glaube nicht dass ich nervös darüber bin wie wohl Terry über mich denken wird. Ich bin nervös ob das wohl die richtige Sache ist oder nicht. Ich mache das um über Harry hinweg zu kommen, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich über Harry hinweg sein will._

_Und ernsthaft, ich habe erst vor einigen Tagen erkannt dass ich in mag. Wie kann es klug sein jetzt schon zu versuchen über ihn hinweg zu kommen?_

_Ich meine, er hat jetzt eine Freundin, gut, aber trotzdem. Ah, ich weiß nicht. Ich nehme an ich werde einfach auf dieses Date gehen und auf das Beste hoffen._

_Ich muss gehen. Mein Date wartet. Ich werde später in dich hinein schreiben so dass ich zwanzig Jahre später darüber lachen kann wie Mitleid erregend mein Leben war.

* * *

_**AN: so das wars nun. Und kleine nebenbemerkung, wollt ihr die chaps schneller haben???? dann reviews schreiben. Dies ist keine Erpressung, na ja zumindest keine ernst gemeinte. Es stimmt schon ich werde schneller uploaden wenn ihr mehr reviews schreibt aber ich werde auch so schnell uploaden. Aber noch mal sollten 3 oder mehrere reviews ankommen wird morgen schon ein neues kapitel oben sein**_  
_


	8. Kapitel 8

Danke für die reviews!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 8!!!!! Ich werde einfach jetzt immer uploaden, da die hoffnung auf mehr reviews verflogen ist. ie Leute sowieso meistens eins dalassen werde das hoffentlich auch weiterhin tun. Ihr wisst wenn ihr gemeint seid. Wegen dieser Leute werde ich von nun an täglich uploaden, außer es kommt was dazwischen, den sie haben es verdiehnt.

zuerst das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weck machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 8:**

Das Date alias der Tag an dem Harry ausrastet

* * *

_**18. Oktober**_

_Also, heute war das Date. Im Großen und Ganzem, begann es ziemlich gut. Terry war ein totaler Gentleman und wir redeten über UTZs._

_Aber, ehrlich, das Date war weit entfernt von außergewöhnlich._

_Höchstwahrscheinlich wegen Harry, nehme ich zumindest an. Er war der Grund warum ich mich zu spät mit Terry getroffen habe. Na ja, gut, ich wollte mit Harry reden, aber trotzdem._

_Dann war da noch seine Reaktion als er herausgefunden hat, dass ich ein auf einem Date mit Terry in Hogsmead war…oh Merlin, ich dachte er wird jemanden umbringen…_

* * *

Um meine Pünktlichkeit zu bekräftigen, machte ich mich auf den Weg von meinem Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich Harry fand der gerade gehen wollte.

»Hi Fremder.« grüßte ich ihn lächelnd.

»Hi.« antwortete er, er fuhr mit seinen Finger durch seine Haare und sah abgelenkt aus.

»Wo wolltest du hin?« fragte ich und legte eine Strähne meines unordentlichen Haares hinter mein Ohr als ich nach meinem Umhang griff den ich letzte Nacht ungeschickt auf den Hacken geworfen hatte. Ich hielt ihn mit meinem Kinn fest.

»Date,« antwortete Harry, »mit Parvati.« Ich fühlt wie ich mich innerlich verkrampfte.

»Das ist nett.« sagte ich, sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. »Hogsmead?«

»Wo sonst?« Harry lachte. Ich lachte ebenso. Dann bemerkte Harry, da er ja der kluge Mann ist der er nun Mal ist, dass ich anscheinend auch weggehen wollte. »Was ist mit dir? Wo gehst du hin?«

Ich zögerte. »Nirgends.« sagte ich ihm letztendlich. Ich wusste nicht warum ich ihm nicht einfach gesagt habe das ich ein Date hatte. Da war nichts Falsches dran. Vielleicht war ich einfach nur besorgt wie er reagieren würde. Immerhin, wann war das letzte Mal, dass ich ein **richtiges **Date hatte? Und damals waren die zwei Jungs überraschenderweise mir gegenüber ziemlich beschützerisch, aufgrund dessen dass ich ein Mädchen bin, mal ganz von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass ich mich eindeutig um mich selber kümmern konnte. Aber, alte Angewohnheiten vergehen schwer, und ich konnte mir einfach bildlich vorstellen wie Harry Terry umbringt in dem Moment wenn er davon erfahren würde.

»Nirgends, hmm?« fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue. »Ein wenig zu sehr zurechtgemacht für nirgends.«

»Alles was ich trage ist eine Bluse, eine Jeans und Slippers.« antwortete ich, genervt und legte meinen Umhang fest um mich herum. »Ich gehe nur auf einen Spaziergang über die Länderein.«

»Ich kenne dich Hermione.« antwortete Harry. »Du gehst nicht herum über die Länderein wenn du so angezogen bist. Ich weiß es mag nicht so für andere Mädchen sein, aber für **dich **ist das zurecht gemacht.«

»Ich sage dir.« sagte ich bissig und war ein wenig aufgeregt wegen des Ganzen, »Ich werde einfach nur einen Oktobertag genießen.« _Na ja, die Hälfte von dem stimmt ja…_ dachte ich mir.

»Warum gehst du nicht nach Hogsmead?« fragte Harry.

»Weil ich nicht will!« schrie ich hinaus. »Genug endlich mit dieser Fragerei!«

Harry ignorierte meinen Ausbruch. »Du gehst nicht mit Ron?« fragte er neugierig, und starrte mich komisch an.

»Ron?« fragte ich und dachte automatisch an all die Leute die dachten, dass ich Gefühle für ihn habe. »**Ron**? Warum zur Hölle sollte ich mit Ron nach Hogsmead gehen?«

»Weil er dein Freund ist.« sagte Harry langsam, als ob ich die am schwersten Begreifende Person wäre die je auf Erden gelebt hätte, wie ich mich auch in diesem Moment fühlte.

»Richtig.« sagte ich. »Hab das vergessen.« ich lachte lahm. »Nein, ich will einfach einen Tag für mich. Das ist alles.« Ich fühlte wie sich mein Magen verkrampfte. Ich legte es wirklich darauf an… Wann war das letzte Mal das ich Harry belogen habe? Nie. Ich habe Harry nie belogen, trotzdem, hier stand ich nun und tat genau das.

_Entweder das oder es sieht so aus als ob du versuchen würdest ihn eifersüchtig zu machen, _dachte ich mir. _Ich werde das nehmen_.

Genau dann bemerkte ich, dass ich mich mit Terry in fünf Minuten treffen sollte. Aber wie sollte ich hinunter gehen ohne, dass es Harry bemerkt?

»Warum gehst du nicht vor Harry.« drängte ich. »Sie werden gleich losgehen und du solltest dich doch mit Parvati treffen.«

»Richtig.« sagte Harry und fuhr sich noch einmal mit den Finger durch sein Haar. Tat er das immer wenn er nervös war? Warum hatte ich das nie bemerkt? »Wir sehen uns dann später.« Er ging aus der Tür hinaus und ließ mich hier stehen.

Mein Herz hämmerte bei der Vorstellung spät dran zu sein, ich hielt zwei Minuten stillstehen aus bevor ich selber aus der Tür hinausging, und unterdrückte das Verlangen zu laufen. Ich kam endlich draußen an, und zu meiner Erleichterung, war Harry nirgends in Sicht. Ich erblickte Terry wie er in der Nähe der Tore stand, genau wie wir es vorhatten.

»Hi Terry.« sagte ich und rannte zu ihm hin. »Entschuldigung, dass ich spät dran bin.«

»Um die dreißig Sekunden.« er lachte. »Mach dir keine Sorgen darum.« Wir standen eine schmerzhaft, unwohle Minute da. Letztlich sagte er. »Du siehst gut aus.«

»Danke.« ich lächelte. Ich deutet mit meinem Kopf in Richtung einer Gruppe Drittklässler und älter. »Wollen wir gehen?«

»Richtig!« sagte Terry, und sah gedemütigt aus weil er nur da stand. »Los.« Wir schlossen uns der Gruppe an und waren eine Zeit lang still, und dann begann Terry mit dem Reden.

»Wie fühlst du dich bei den bevorstehenden UTZs?«

»Ah du meine Güte.« begann ich, und war mir nicht sicher wo ich beginnen sollte. »Na ja, nervös natürlich. Ich meine, es könnte der Beginn oder das Ende all meiner Pläne sein! Nicht das ich welche zurzeit hätte. Zurzeit bin ich mir nicht sicher was ich werden will… vielleicht ein Auror… Das ist das was Harry machen will.« fügte ich als Seiteninformation hinzu. »Es wäre nett mit jemand den man kennt eine Karriere anzufangen.«

Ich bemerkte dass ein ziemlich schmerzlicher Ausdruck auf Terry Gesicht lag.

_Wundervoll_, schimpfte ich mit mir. _Notiz an mich: rede __**nicht**__ über einen Jungen von dem dein Date glaubt dass du mit ihm ausgegangen bist. Das ist ein großes_ _**Nein**__._

»Oder vielleicht Lehrer.« sagte ich schnell. »Zurückzukommen nach Hogwarts… es ist wie mein zu Hause. Aber, na ja, zurzeit konzentriere ich mich einfach darauf soviel wie möglich zu lernen.«

»Dasselbe gilt für mich.« Terry nickte. »Ich werde nach den Ferien mit einem Wiederholungsplan beginnen. Ich glaube fünf Monate werden genug sein. Ich hoffe es.« Er lachte auf.

Wir redeten weiter über die Schule und die UTZs, was den ganzen Weg nach Hogsmead über dauerte.

»Also.« sagte Terry, und klatschte unsicher seine Hände zusammen als wir unser Ziel erreichten. »Was sollen wir machen?«

»Na ja…« begann ich. »Wir können immer zum _Honigtopf_, oder zur Eulerei, oder zu den '_Drei Besen_' gehen.«

»Oder wir könnten einfach herum gehen.« schlug Terry mit einem Schulterzucken vor. Mir war unwohl bei dieser Idee. Nur herumgehen? Haben wir wirklich genug gemeinsam um nur in Hogsmead herum zugehen? Wie auch immer, ich entschied mich dem, eine Chance zu geben.

»Na gut dann.« antwortete ich. »Lass uns einfach herum gehen.« Wir grinsten uns an und fingen noch einmal mit dem Gespräch an.

»Wenn es etwas gebe von dem du alle in Hogwarts überzeugen könntest,« fragte Terry, »was wäre es?«

»Leicht.« antwortete ich sofort. »Ich würde alle dazu bringen_ Eine Geschichte_ _Hogwarts_ zu lesen.« Terry starrte mich eine Weile lang an und dann begann er zu lachen. »Hey!« antwortete ich und lachte ebenfalls. »Ich meine es total ernst!«

Terry sah mich an. »Tust du das wirklich?«

»Ja!« verkündete ich und tat so als ob ich entrüstet wäre. »Du würdest nicht glauben wie oft ich Leute daran erinnern muss dass man nicht in Hogwarts apparieren oder disapparieren kann! Es ist einfach **lächerlich**, nicht zu erwähnen nervend.«

»Man kann nicht in Hogwarts apparieren oder disapparieren?« fragte Terry mit geweiteten Augen.

Ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte ich und schloss meine Augen vor Verzweifelung. »Nein kann man nicht.« Ich öffnete meine Augen um noch einmal Terry breit grinsen zu sehen. »Hey!« rief ich und gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm. »Das ist **nicht** lustig. Das ist die einzige Sache die mich wirklich nervt!«

»Wirklich?« fragte Terry.

»In Ordnung, nein.« antwortete ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln. »Es gibt eine Menge Sachen die mich nerven: die Tatsache dass Harry und Ron nie ihre Hausübungen machen, obwohl es manchmal süß ist wie hilflos sie sind; die nie enden wollenden Streitereien zwischen mir und Ron. Ich meine, ernsthaft, wann wird es enden? Die Tatsache, dass niemand die Fragen im Unterricht beantworten kann. Die grausame Misshandlung unter der die Hauselfen leiden.«

»Also eine Menge Sachen.« beendete Terry.

»Genau das.« antwortete ich. »Was ist mit dir? Was geht dir unter die-«

»Hermione!« hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme wütende hinter mir rufen. Ich schluckte. Die Stimme war mir allzu bekannt. Mich umdrehend, legte ich ein nervöses Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

»Hallo Harry.« sagte ich und winkte leicht. »Parvati.« Parvati starrte ebenfalls, fast genauso ängstlich wie ich, auf einen vor Wut kochenden Harry. Zu meiner Rechten, blickte mich Terry auf eine Weise an die deutlich sagte. »Du bist nie ausgegangen, hm?«

»Was machst du hier?« fragte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Ich drehte mich zu Terry um. »Gib mir einen Moment.« sagte ich ihm und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Ich marschierte hinüber zu Harry, gab Parvati ebenfalls das Lächeln, und zerrte ihn hinüber zur Seite.

»Beruhige dich.« sagte ich ihm sofort.

»Mich beruhigen?« fragte Harry. »Mich **beruhigen**? Du hast mich **angelogen** Hermione! Du hast mich noch nie angelogen!«

»Na ja, es tut mir Leid!« sagte ich gereizt. Ich bemerkte dass der Ton meiner Stimme die Situation mit Harry nicht verbesserte. »Wirklich, das tut es.« sagte ich im ehrlich. »Es ist nur, na ja… die Sache ist…« Ich suchte nach Worten. »Ich war noch nie auf einem Date.« sagte ich letztendlich. »Nicht wirklich. Die Sache mit Krum… war schnell. Es war nicht wirklich ausgehen. Es war der Weihnachtsball, und ein Kuss ein oder zwei Mal…«

»Du hast Viktor Krum geküsst?« fragte mich Harry mit geweiteten Augen. Offensichtlich war es das Falsche das zu erwähnen.

»Na ja… ich meinen…was ich sagen wollte war… dass ist…« ich stotterte, meine Worte waren total verwirrend. »Ja habe ich!« sagte ich letztendlich. »Was soll's?«

»Nichts.« sagte Harry und war überrascht von meiner Frühreife.» Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht du hättest es mir gesagt.«

»Oh ja.« antwortete ich bissig. »Weil ja alle 14 jährigen Mädchen ihren besten männlichen Freunden erzählen wenn sie **geküsst **haben.«

»Richtig.« sagte Harry unsicher.

Ich atmete tief ein, und fuhr dann weiter mit meiner Rede fort die ich zuvor begonnen hatte. »Mein Punkt ist, ich war mir nicht sicher wie du reagieren würdest…wie ihr **Beide** reagieren würdet.« verbesserte ich mich. »Ich meine, sieh es ein Harry, wir drei haben eine komische Beziehung. Zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen? Die sich nahe stehen?«

»Offensichtlich nicht **so** nah.« sagte Harry leise. Ich entschied mich diesen Kommentar zu ignorieren.

»Es war klar dass wir früher oder später in so eine Situation kommen würden.« fuhr ich fort. »Sieh es ein: ihr zwei übertreibt es mit dem beschützen von mir. Ihr lasst mich nicht ein Mal meine eigenen Schlachten austragen. Ich kann nicht mit Draco Malfoy streiten ohne dass ihr beide ihm droht ihn von der Erdoberfläche wegzuhexen, und ihr beide wisst ganz genau das meine Flüche absolut in der Lage zu so etwas wären. Und ich? Auf einem **Date**?« ich lachte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. »Ihr zwei hättet wahrscheinlich Terry attackiert wenn ich gesagt hätte das wir ausgehen.«

»Hätten wir nicht!« protestierte Harry.

»Ha.« antwortete ich, »Harry, was war das Erste das dir in den Sinn kam als du mich und Terry herumgehen sahst? Ich wette um deinen Feuerblitz dass es nicht war, 'Was macht Hermione hier, wenn sie doch gesagt hat, dass sie nicht nach Hogsmead geht?'« Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah Harry an während er still blieb. »Und?« fragte ich.

»Gut.« antwortete Harry stur. »Ja, mein erster Gedanke war, wie ich ihn wohl umbringen sollte, aber…«

»Exakt.« antwortete ich und war froh dass es sich als richtig erwiesen hatte was ich gesagt hatte. »Und Ron hätte ihn wahrscheinlich ihn eine Kröte verwandelt. Merlin sei Dank hast du mehr Disziplin als er.« ich seufzte. »Wie ich gesagt habe, ich war… ich war nervös wegen eurer Reaktion.« Ich spielte mit dem Saum meines Umhanges. »Ich meine, ernsthaft Harry, es ist hart genug die einzige weibliche Person in unserer Gruppe zu sein ohne dass ihr beiden mir im Nacken seid wenn es um eine Date mit Jungs geht.« Ich sah auf um ihn Harrys Augen zu sehen.

»Richtig.« sagte er letztendlich. »Schau, es tut mir Leid, dass du geglaubt hast ich würde explodieren, ich verspreche, dass werde ich nicht tun.«

»Ich habe das Gefühl da kommt noch ein aber.« sagte ich düster.

»Aber,« fuhr Harry fort, »ich werde nicht aufhören der zu sein der ich bin.«

»Was meinst du damit?« fragte ich.

»Du hast es selber im fünften Jahr gesagt.« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich habe einen 'Menschenrettungsdienst'.«

»W-was hat das damit hier zu tun?« stotterte ich. »Voldemort hat mich nicht mit Terry zusammengeführt, weißt du Harry.«

»Was ich meinte,« sagte Harry, »ist dass wenn er **irgendetwas** falsch macht, irgendetwas damit er dich **verletzt**, ich schwöre dann bring ich ihn um.«

»Was bezeichnest du als falsch?« fragte ich Harry während ich mich gegen die Außenwand eines Geschäfts lehnte, meine Arme vor meiner Brust verkreuzt und meine Stirn in Falten legte.

»Dich auf irgend ein Art und Weise zu berühren.« antwortet Harry einfach.

»Mein Gott Harry!« rief ich, vollkommen entnervt. »Ich kann mich um mich selber kümmern. Du siehst keine Freunde von Parvati die ihr sagen dass sie **dich** umbringen wenn du sie auch nur anfasst, oder?«

»Na ja, ich meine…«

»Hältst du so wenig von mir?« fragte ich und stellte mich gerade hin. »Glaubst du wirklich dass ich unfähig bin mich vor verrückten, hormongesteuerten Jungs zu wehren? Ich bin siebzehn Harry, nicht sechs.«

»Du kriegst das, was ich sage total in den…«

»Ich kann einen festen Freund haben ohne dass du auf mich aufpassen musst.« unterbrach ich ihn. »Du siehst nicht dass ich dir im Nacken sitze wegen Parvati, oder?« _Nur weil du dich unter Kontrolle hast_, erinnerte ich mich selber. _Ah halt den Mund_, verlangte eine andere Stimme.

»Hör auf damit!« sagte Harry fest. Er sah nun genau so sauer aus. »Ich weiß ganz genau dass du auf dich selber aufpassen kannst.« antwortete er. »Wie könnte ich nicht nach dem ich mit dir sieben Jahre herumhänge?«

»Na ja, wenn du glaubst du musst-«

»Ich habe einen Menschenrettungsdienst Hermione.« wiederholte Harry. »Du selber hast es gesagt. Und es ist wahr. Das beinhaltet auch einen Menschenbeschützungsdienst. Ich mache es automatisch. Ist es so schlimm dass ich mich so sehr um dich sorge dass ich dich beschützen will?«

»Von meinem Date?« fragte ich ungläubig, obwohl ich es zur gleichen Zeit süß fand dass er so viel empfand.»Du willst mich vor meinem Date beschützen?«

»Hermione du hast keine Ahnung wie…« er suchte nach einem passenden Wort,»…wie…wahnsinnig Jungs sein können. Sie machen einige dumme Sachen.«

»Wie sich an ein Mädchen ran zu schleichen während sie gerade duscht?« fragte ich, und konnte einfach nicht ein Grinsen unterdrücken als Harry erbleichte.

»Ja.« sagte er schwach. »Wie so etwas.« Er atmete tief ein. »Ich will einfach nicht dass er etwas Wahnsinniges mit dir tut. Ich will nicht dass du etwas bereust.« beendete Harry resolut.

Ich konnte nicht anders als lachen. »Ich hatte dieses Gespräch mit meiner Mutter als ich 14 war Harry« erzählte ich ihm, und schlug ihn auf den Arm. »Ich hoffe ernsthaft du glaubst nicht dass ich dumm genug wäre um Sex während meines UTZs Jahres zu haben.«

»Na ja, er ist ein Junge.« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß worüber Jungs denken.«

»Oh.« sagte ich und ärgerte Harry spielerisch, und war froh dass wir dieses Thema mit so einer Leichtigkeit bereden konnten. »Ist es das was rund um die Uhr in deinem Gehirn vorgeht? Sollte ich mich vor dir schützen?«

»Ha, ha.« sagte Harry. »Sehr nett.« Ich konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Genau dann hörte ich ein lautes, bestimmendes Husten.

Ich drehte mich um und sah dass Parvati und Terry, die Beide ziemlich gelangweilt aussahen, uns beide anstarrten.

»Oh Merlin!« rief ich als ich auf meine Uhr sah. »Wir sind grauenhafte Dates…wir haben sie zehn Minuten lang ignoriert.«

»Verdammt.« antwortete Harry. Da fuhr er sich mit seinen Finger durch seine Haare. »Ich sehe dich dann später?« fragte er.

»Ja.« antwortete ich, als wir uns wieder unseren Dates anschlossen. »Patrouille.« Harry ging mit Parvati weg, die ihn böse anstarrte, und ich blieb zurück mit Terry.

»Es tut mir so Leid!« begann ich schnell. »Harry war vorher nur etwas überbeschützend, da ich ja das Mädchen in der Gruppe bin - du weißt wie Harry und Ron sind - also musste ich ihn zurecht rücken, und dann haben wir die Zeit vergessen…«

Terry schloss seine Augen und seufzte.

»Es tut mir **wirklich** Leid!« sagte ich wieder und klappte meine Hände zusammen als ob ich flehen würde.

»Es ist okay.« antwortete er lächelnd. »Wie wäre es wenn wir rüber zu den '_Drei Besen_' gehen?« Und so taten wir es auch.

* * *

_Also abgesehen von dieser kleinen Katastrophe verlief das Date okay. Überraschenderweise gingen mir die Gesprächthemen mit Terry nicht aus, was ein gutes Zeichen ist, oder? Ginny sagt es zumindest._

_Aber, ich kann nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken dass ich mehr Spaß hatte mit Harry während dieser zehn Minuten, obwohl wir währenddessen sogar eine Zeit lang gestritten haben, als ich mit Terry während des ganzen Dates über hatte._

_**Das**__ kann unmöglich ein gutes Zeichen sein, kann es?_

_Ah, ich bin total verwirrt. Dieses Date scheint nur meine Gefühle für Harry zu verstärken._

_Und ich kann nicht aufhören über denn Blick nachzudenken denn er mir gegeben hat als er mich zuerst mit Terry gesehen hatte. War es ein Blick der Zurückweisung?_

_Nein. Das ist nur Wunschdenken. Nach allem, Harry ist über mich hinweg._

_Ich wünschte es wäre nur so einfach für mich über ihn hinweg zu sein._

_Ah na ja. Terry hat mich noch einmal nach einem Date gefragt und ich habe zugestimmt. Hoffentlich wird dieses Besser laufen, und hoffentlich werde ich das Date überstehen ohne Harry zu erwähnen._

_Was das angeht, viel Glück.

* * *

_**AN: so das wars, also bis Morgen**_  
_


	9. Kapitel 9

Danke für die reviews!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 9!!!!!

das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 9:**

Bekomme es endlich in deinen Kopf hinein - Nicht mein Harry

* * *

_**29. Oktober**_

_Na ja, es waren aufregende elf Tage…Ja, ich gehe immer noch mit Terry aus. Nun sind wir offiziell zusammen. Ginny könnte nicht glücklicher sein._

_Harry, wie auch immer, ist überhaupt nicht mit mir zufrieden. Ich wünschte er würde sich daran gewöhnen dass ich einen festen Freund habe. Es ist wirklich meine Schuld, glaube ich. Wenn ich vorher schon ausgegangen wäre (als ob mich irgendwer gefragt hätte), vielleicht wäre er dann damit einverstanden…_

* * *

»Tschüss Terry!« sagte ich als er sich auf den Weg zu seinen UTZ Muggelkundestunden machte und ich in meine Pause für diesen Tag ging. Terry beugte sich runter und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann ließ er mich, ziemlich albern, im Korridor stehen.

Das war nett. Ich konnte das nicht geheim halten. Es war wundervoll, eigentlich, zu erkennen dass dich jemand wollte. Man bekam das Gefühl von Stärke. Und ich mochte Terry. Er war süß, und wir kamen zurecht, und wir hatten vieles gemeinsam.

Eigentlich, hatten wir alles gemeinsam. Manchmal ließ es das langweilig werden.

Ich schüttelte diesen Gedanken weg, und war fest davon überzeugt nicht etwas Negatives über meinen Freund zu denken. Wie auch immer ein »Hermione!« unterbrach meine Gedanken. Ich drehte mich schnell um und fand mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Harry.

»Hallo.« grüßte ich ihn und lächelte glücklich. Er lächelte nicht zurück. Zumindest schien er nicht wütend zu sein.

»Hi.« sagte er und blickte umher als ob er sicher gehen wollte dass der Korridor leer war. »Könnte ich erm… mit dir reden?«

»Sicher.« antwortete ich, und ich machte mich auf den Weg in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum mit Harry neben mir. »Fang an.«

»Warte bis wir im Turm sind.« antwortete Harry und beschleunigte seine Geschwindigkeit.

Neugierig, beschleunigte ich meine ebenfalls, und in zwei Minuten saßen wir gemütlich beim Feuer in unserem stillen Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Und?« spornte ich an.

Harry blieb still bis es endlich aus ihm herhausbrach, »Ich glaube nicht dass du weiterhin mit Terry ausgehen solltest!«

Ich stand zuerst nur da, komplett unter Schock. Als ich erst ein Mal registrierte was Harry gesagt hatte lachte ich, da ich mir sicher war dass er einen Witz macht. »Harry.« sagte ich zwischen zwei Lacher. »Wo zur Hölle ist dir diese Idee gekommen?.«

»Er ist gefährlich!« protestierte Harry.

»Du meinst das wirklich ernst?« fragte ich ihn und stoppte mitten im Lachen. Harry nickte ernst, und ich stand, genervt, auf. »Du sagst mir, dass du glaubst dass Terry Boot, Vertrauensschüler, einer der besten Schüler, perfekter Gentleman, und Lernwütig,**gefährlich** ist?« fragte ich.

Harry wurde bleich. »Erm… er könnte es sein.« ich rieb meine Schläfe mit meinen Fingern.

»Harry du musst wirklich damit aufhören.« sagte ich nach einer langen Pause. »Ich verstehe, dass es schwierig ist für dich zu sehen, dass ich mit jemandem ausgehe und dass weil ich das Mädchen bin du das Gefühl hast dass es deine Pflicht als…« ich machte eine Pause, da ich nicht weiter reden wollte, da ich wusste dass das was ich sagen wollte mich schmerzen würde, aber ich wusste ich musste es sagen, »… als eine Art Ersatzbruder von mir ist mich zu beschützen, aber ich habe dir **gesagt**- ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen.« Ich öffnete meine Augen um, für einen flüchtigen Moment, den Blick zu sehen den Harry an dem Tag unseres großen Streites hatte - ein Blick völligen Verzweifelns.

Wie auch immer, einen Moment später war er verschwunden, und ich konnte nicht anders als mich zu wundern ob ich mir dass nicht nur eingebildet hätte. Harry seufzte, dann stand er auf und ging zu mir hinüber. »Du hast Recht.« sagte er mir. »Es ist nur… ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, glaube ich.« Harry lachte kurz auf. »Wer hätte sich vor sechs Jahren vorstellen können dass ich mir sorgen machen würde mit wem du ausgehst?«

Ich lachte ebenfalls. »Niemand.« antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. »Das waren noch unschuldige Zeiten. Voldemort war nur ein Abenteuer für uns, und Malfoy war einfach nur ein nervender Idiot.«

»Malfoy ist **immer noch** ein nervender Idiot.« antwortet Harry und rollte mit seinen Augen. Ich konnte nicht anders als unelegant zu schnauben.

»Sehr nett.« antwortete ich und lächelte ihn an. »Und wahr.« gab ich als einen nachträglichen Gedanken hinzu. Ich sah auf meine Uhr und meine Augen weiteten sich.

»Oh Merlin!« schrie ich auf.

»Was?« fragte Harry eilig.

»Du hast Unterricht!« schrie ich hervor und stach Harry in die Schulter. »Warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?« fragte ich.

»Na ja, ich wollte mit dir reden.« sagte Harry schwach.

»Nein!« sagte ich. »Nein, nie wieder. Geh, geh genau jetzt!« Harry stand da, und ich schob ihn in Richtung Portraitloch und schrie, »GEH!«

»Schon in Ordnung!« rief Harry und warf seine Hände in die Höhe. »Ich gehe. Grundgütiger_._ Das ist Grund genug um nie zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen.«

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, halb seufzend halb lachend. _Das ist mein Harry_, dachte ich lächelnd. _Lässt immer zu dass Dinge die er glaubt erledigen zu müssen Priorität haben_. Ich lächelte ein wenig mehr, dann stoppte ich. _Verdammt. Nicht mein Harry. Nein._ _**Parvatis **__Harry. Er ist nur mein bester Freund Harry. Ich habe meinen Terry…okay, also ich habe einen Terry. Aber nicht Harry. Da gibt es keinen mein Harry._

»Oh Merlin.« stöhnte ich. »Warum lässt du mich so sehr leiden?«

* * *

_Aber nun scheint die Besessenheit von Harry im Vergleich zu meinen jetzigen Problem__klein zu erscheinen__. Du siehst, Ginny kam rauf in mein Zimmer (schon wieder, ich __**muss**__ das Passwort ändern… ich setze aus auf meine Liste) und bestand darauf mit mir zu reden. Offensichtlich machte ich einem gewissen Jungen etwas vor - einen Jungen der ihr sehr viel bedeutet._

_Drei Versuche über wenn sie redet._

* * *

»Wie lange wird das so weiter gehen?« fragte mich Ginny, und drückte mich leicht auf mein Bett so dass ich mit einem kleinen »umph.« landete.

»Entschuldige?« fragte ich skeptisch. »Von was zur Hölle redest du?«

»Wie lange wirst du ihn glauben lassen du hättest Gefühle für ihn – wie lange willst du ihm was weismachen?« Ginny starrte mich böse an.

»Ich mache Terry nichts vor!« sagte ich sofort, in einer übereilten Stimme, da ich genau wusste dass das genau der Fall sein könnte.

Ginny starrte mich einen Moment lang an. »Nicht Terry du Trottel!« sagte sie ungeduldig. »Meinem **Bruder**.«

»Ron?« fragte ich und sah anscheinend ziemlich dumm aus, aufgrund ihrer Reaktion.

»Nein Percy.« sagte Ginny sarkastisch. »Natürlich Ron!«

»Erm, Gin? Das kommt so plötzlich, oder? Ich meine, na ja… du schienst dich vorher nicht so sehr darum zu kümmern.« machte ich darauf aufmerksam.

Ginny seufzte und ließ sich neben mir fallen. »Das war bevor ich erkannt habe durch was er hindurch gehen muss, nun da du mit jemandem ausgehst.«

»Hast du letztens Ron **gesehen**?« fragte ich Ginny.

»Nein.« sagte Ginny schnell.

»Dann, na ja…woher weist du dass er, erm, leidet?«

»Weil ich zufällig meinen Bruder **kenne**. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass seine Gefühle dir gegenüber überhaupt nicht in der Nähe von platonisch sind.«

Ich rieb meine Schläfen. »Es ist möglich dass sie sich geändert haben…« ich verlor den Faden, da ich nicht ein Wort von dem glaubte was ich gesagt habe.

»Ha.« sagte Ginny. »Netter Versuch Hermione. Nun, will ich dass du einen Weg findest um Schluss zu machen, na ja, nicht Schluss machen da ihr ja nie ausgegangen seid, aber du weißt was ich meine, mit Ron, und dass ohne dass du ihm das Herz brichst.«

Ich lachte kurz auf.

»Warum ist das lustig?« fragte Ginny.

»Nichts, nichts.« antwortet ich, da ich mir dachte dass sie nicht wissen musste, dass genau der gleiche Satz auf meiner Liste stand. »Ich werde mit ihm bis zum Wochenende hin geredet haben, okay Gin?«

»In Ordnung.« sagte Ginny und schien besänftig. Ihre Gesichtmimik änderte sich schnell von einem wütendem zu einem begierigen. »Also, wie läuft es mit Terry?«

Ich seufzte. Ich hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen. Mit Ginny ist es entweder ihr Bruder oder mein Liebesleben.

* * *

_Merlin, wie sehr ich mir wünsche dass sie zur Abwechslung Mal ihre Nase in das Leben von andern stecken würde. Ich glaube ernsthaft dass ich nach all diesen Jahren eine Pause verdient habe.

* * *

_**AN: So das wars. Wir sehen uns morgen. UNd nicht vergessen Kommis sind immer erwünscht**_  
_


	10. Kapitel 10

Danke für die reviews!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 10!!!!!

das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 10:**

Von ganz tief unten

* * *

_**31. Oktober**_

_Also heute ist Halloween, und in einigen Stunden werden wir unser Fest haben. Ich freue mich wirklich darauf, da ich heute zwei Dinge erreicht habe:_

_1. Ich habe Ron erklärt, dass ich seine Gefühle nicht erwidere._

_Ich habe erwartet dass wenn ich mit ihm rede er wütend, aufgebracht, verzweifelt, oder irgendetwas ähnliches sein wird. Zu meiner größten Überraschung (und Verlegenheit), habe ich herausgefunden dass es genau das Gegenteil ist. Tatsächlich scheint es so als ob ich Recht gehabt habe. Was für eine Überraschung, hmm? Ich muss mich daran erinnern das Ginny unter die Nase zu reiben. Lass nicht zu dass irgendwer sagt dass Hermione Granger falsch liegt. Vermerke das als Beweis liebes Tagebuch, vermerke das…_

* * *

»Ich gehe ein wenig hinaus.« sagte ich Harry als ich durch unseren Gemeinschaftraum ging. Harry saß neben dem Kamin, während er sein Besenpflegeset benutze, welches ich ihm zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gekauft hatte, um seinen Feuerblitz zu Recht zu zwicken. Persönlich gesehen, halte ich die Mischung von Feuer und Stroh für eine ziemlich schlechte Idee, aber jedem das Seine. Er hat sowieso einen Zauberstab um es zu löschen wenn es Feuer fängt.

»Ohne einen Umhang?« fragte mich Harry misstrauisch als er von seinem Besen aufsah.

»Natürlich nicht.« ich seufzte ungeduldig. »Ich gehe um mit Ron zu sprechen.«

»Ron?« fragte Harry. »Warum?«

»Weil er zufälliger Weise einer meiner besten Freunde ist.« sagte ich langsam, als ob ich mit einem Kleinkind reden würde. »Erinnerst du dich? Du hast es mir vor einigen Tagen gesagt. Wie auch immer, ich glaube es ist eine weise Entscheidung mit ihm ab und zu Mal zu sprechen.« ich legte eine Pause ein und fügte dann hinzu, »Ich muss etwas, erm, mit ihm besprechen.«

»Hinsichtlich?« fragte Harry, seine Besenpflege vollkommen vergessen.

Ich lachte auf. »Nichts was mit dir zu tun hat Harry.« antwortete ich. »Keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht hinüber gehen um zu besprechen wie sehr ich dich hasse und dich als Mühe empfinde. Dafür habe ich Ginny.«

»Ha, ha.« sagte Harry. »Sehr nett Hermione. Ich bin froh dass ich dir so viel bedeute.«

Ich lächelte einfach, und mit einem Wink meiner Hand ging ich aus dem Gemeinschaftraum hinaus, die Stufen hinunter, und in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraum, während ich Ron sucht. Ich fand ihn als er mit Seamus und Dean sprach, ohne Zweifel redeten sie über Quidditch.

Und tatsächlich hatte ich Recht, und fügte einen weiteren Punkt für mich hinzu. Als ich hinter Ron stand hörte ich wie er mit Seamus stritt »Bist du verdammt noch einmal gestört? Die _Chudley Cannons_ sind zehn Mal besser als die verdammte _Irish_!«

Ich hustete leise und Ron sah, überrascht, zu mir hinauf.

»Hey Hermione!« grüßte er mich und lächelte glücklich. »Lange nicht mehr gesehen.«

Ich lachte. »Ja, ist lange her. Wann war wieder das letzte Mal als ich dich gesehen habe?«

»Na ja, mit all deinen Schulsprecher Pflichten…« Ron legte einen Finger auf sein Kinn um sich lustig zu machen. »Ich würde sagen nicht seit dem Mittagessen.«

Ich lachte wieder. »Eigentlich muss ich mit dir reden, macht es dir was aus wenn ich deine überaus wichtige Diskussion über Quidditch unterbreche.« Ich wartete einen Moment lang. Ron schien Schmerzen zu haben als er zwischen Seamus und mir hin und her sah. Ich blickte ihn ungeduldig an und seufzend stand er auf und ging mit mir hinaus aus dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Was ist los?« fragte er als er sich auf das Portrait der fetten Dame lehnte, die böse auf ihn hinabblickte.

Ich sah mich schnell um, um sicher zu gehen dass wir alleine waren und dann richtete ich wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron.

»Hi Ron.« sagte ich mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

»Hallo.« antwortete Ron unsicher.

»Wie geht es dir?« fragte ich und klappte meine Hände zusammen.

»Mir geht's gut.« antwortete Ron langsam. »Und dir?«

»Gut, gut.« erwiderte ich beunruhigt.

Stille folgte für einige Minuten bis Ron letztendlich sagte, »Ist das alles was du hier draußen tun wolltest, weil du Seamus einen Vorteil in unserem Streit gibst, und ich-«

»Nein!« sagte ich schnell. »Da ist mehr, es ist nur…« Ich atmete tief ein. _Ich hasse dich Ginevra, _dachte ich mir wütend. _Genau jetzt verachte ich dich wirklich._ »Ichweißdassdgefühlfümihaicfühlnichtdasgleicheunichwillnichtsvormachtutwirklichleidhofletztenpaarjahrvergeben.« sagte ich in einem Zug.

Ron gaffte mich an. »Verdammt, was zur Hölle war das?« fragte er mich. »Sollte das ein Satz gewesen sein Hermione?«

Ich seufzte. »Ja.«

»Könntest du das noch einmal Versuchen?« fragte mich Ron. »Vielleicht dieses Mal ein wenig langsamer, weißt du, so dass ich die leiseste Vorstellung habe was du versuchst zu sagen.«

Ich starrte Ron böse an, aber wiederholte dann was ich gesagt habe. »Ich weiß dass du Gefühle für mich hast,« sagte ich ihm, und sah dabei überall hin nur nicht auf Ron,»aber ich fühle nicht das Gleiche, und ich will dir nichts vormachen, und es tut mir wirklich Leid und ich hoffe dass du mir die letzten paar Jahre vergeben kannst.

Ich schloss meine Augen und wartete auf meine Antwort. Stattdessen hörte ich ein Lachen. Zögernd öffnete ich ein Auge um Ron nicht wütend vorzufinden, wie ich es erwartetet habe, sondern **lachend**. Über **mich**.

Ich öffnete das andere Auge als ich ihn anstarrte.

»Ron?« fragte ich. »Ich möchte nicht klingen als ob ich wollte dass du auf dem Boden liegst und seufzt oder so etwas, aber ernsthaft… das ist nicht ganz die Reaktion von der ich mir gedacht habe dass ich sie von dir bekomme.«

Ron atmete ein paar Mal tief ein so dass er wieder zusammenhängend mit mir reden konnte. »Hermione.« sagte er endlich. »Ich habe diese Art von Gefühlen schon seit Monaten nicht mehr für dich.«

»**Was**?« rief ich. »Du…**was**?«

»Ja.« Ron nickte mit seinem Kopf. »Ich habe den Sommer über erkannt dass du für mich mehr eine Schwester bist als alles andere.«

Ich stand da, vollkommen überrascht. »Schwester?« fragte ich. Ron nickte mit seinem Kopf. »Aber…letzten Monat…Harry…Essen in meinem Mund…« ich kämpfte um wieder deutlich sprechen zu können. »Du klangst so besorgt als du fragtest ob ich und Harry ausgehen!« rief ich als ich herausfand dass ich tatsächlich immer noch die Fähigkeit habe zu sprechen.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Ich war nicht beunruhigt.« sagte er. »Ich war nur Überrascht. Ich habe gedacht das ihr Beide mir was verheimlicht.«

»Oh.« kam meine Ein - Wort - Antwort. Dann bemerkte ich dass ich noch eine Frage hatte. »Was ist mit dem Parfum dass du mir zum Geburtstag gekauft hast?«

»Oh!« rief Ron. »Das? Parvati und Lavender haben gesagt dass ich dir das besorgen soll. Sie waren sehr hartnäckig. Tatsächlich, haben sie mir sogar die genaue Marke gesagt. Das war sehr merkwürdig.«

»Wie typisch.« sagte ich bitter, und machte eine Notiz dass ich später Parvati und Lavender umbringe dafür dass sie so selbstsüchtig sind.

»Ja.« sagte Ron. »Wie auch immer, ich habe erkannt dass ich für jemand anderen Gefühle habe.«

Meine Ohren spitzten sich. »Wirklich?« fragte ich ihn neugierig. »Wen?«

Ron murmelte etwas was ich nicht hören konnte und seine Ohren wurden rot.

»Entschuldigung, das hab ich nicht verstanden.«

Ron seufzte. »Versprichst du mir dass du dich nicht über mich lustig machst?«

»Warum um Himmels Willen sollte ich mich über dich lustig machen?« fragte ich ihn.

»Na ja…« Ron verlor den Faden. »Es ist…«

»Ja?« drang ich ihn.

»Na ja, siehst du… es ist Luna.«

»Luna?« fragte ich überrascht. »Wie in Luna Lovegood?«

»Ja.« sagte Ron, sein ganzes Gesicht war nun rot.

»Wie in Luna Lovegood von der du behauptest sie nervend zu finden?« fragte ich. _Das kommt mir bekannt vor_, dachte ich mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als ich mich an mein Gespräch mit Ginny über Neville erinnerte.

»Sie ist nicht nervend!« rief Ron. »Ich meine, sicher, sie kann merkwürdig sein, aber sie ist ziemlich lustig, na ja…sie ist mehr exzentrisch als alles andere, ehrlich gesagt.«

»Richtig.« antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln. »Na ja, hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?«

»Erm, nein, nicht wirklich.«

Ich seufzte. »Ron, warum fragst du nicht Ginny ob sie mit ihr für dich spricht?«

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Auf keinen Fall. Ich will dass sich niemand hier einmischt.«

»Vertrau mir Ron.« sagte ich und seufzte wütend. »Erzähl es Ginny. Ich weiß worüber ich rede.«

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. »**Du**?« fragte er mich skeptisch.

»Ja.« antwortete ich langsam. »**Ich**. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass ich Recht habe.«

Ron lachte kurz auf. »**Du**? Von allen Leuten? Gibst mir Liebestipps?«

Er wurde wirklich nervend.

»Was soll das heißen?« verlangte ich empört von Ron, als ich meine Arme stur vor meiner Brust verkreuzte.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf skeptisch. »Nur dass du die blindeste Person bist die ich jemals getroffen habe wenn es um Liebe geht.«

»**Entschuldigung**?« sagte ich vollkommen gekränkt.

»Ernsthaft Hermione,« sagte Ron, »du weist genau so gut wie ich dass du Terry fallen lassen solltest.«

»Was?« schrie ich. »Bist du verrückt? Nun habe ich dich auch am Hals? Warum?«

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. »Nur die kleine Tatsache dass dein Herz jemand anderem gehört.«

»Wem?« fragte ich schnell. »**Wem**?«

»Harry.« antwortet Ron einfach.

Ich stand da unter Schock.

»Ha.« sagte Ron. »Ich habe Recht, oder nicht?«

Ein kehliger Klang entwich aus meinem Mund. »Ich…« ich suchte nach Worten, aber fand dass es nur Eins zum sagen gab. »Ja, okay, du hast Recht.« Ron schenkte mir ein leuchtendes Lächeln. »Aber du liegst auch falsch. Ich versuche über Harry hinweg zu kommen, und wenn ich es so sagen darf, mache ich da einen gute Job.

»Warum versuchst du über Harry hinweg zu kommen?« fragte mich Ron verwirrt.

»Weil, du Trottel, « sagte ich als ich Ron einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm gab, »im Falle dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, Harry zufällig eine feste Freundin hat.«

»Oh.« sagte Ron und sein Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. »Richtig. Das habe ich vergessen.« Er dachte einen Moment lang nach dann fuhr er fort. »Du benutzt Terry um über ihn hinweg zu kommen?«

»Ich benutzte Terry nicht.« antwortete ich gekränkt. »Zufällig **mag** ich Terry sehr gern. Er ist…süß…und…und klug…und besessen von der Schule…nicht zu erwähnen ein Vertrauensschüler…hat tolle Noten…«

»Er klingt wie du.« stellte Ron fest.

»Exakt!« rief ich.

»Klingt wie ein langweiliges Liebesleben für mich.« fuhr Ron fort.

Ich starrte ihn böse an. Ich wollte nicht dass irgendjemand meiner Idee zustimmte. Ich versuchte sie sowieso los zu werden.

»Hey!« sagte Ron, als er zurück wich mit seinen Händen schützend vor ihm. »Bring mich nicht um. Ich habe nur beobachtet.«

»Ja, na ja, du hast falsch beobachtet.« antwortete ich hartnäckig.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte. »Du glaubst wirklich dass du über Harry hinweg kommen kannst?«

»Ja!« antwortete ich sofort. »Tatsächlich, glaube ich dass ich jetzt fast schon über ihn hinweg bin.«

* * *

_Also, das war ziemlich erfolgreich. Dieses Gespräch bringt mich zu Nummer 2: Ich bin über Harry hinweg._

_Ja! Ich bin fest davon überzeugt. Ich weiß es sind nur zwei Wochen, aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt dass ich fertig bin mit dem. Ich meine, ernsthaft, es war nur ein Junge. Es ist nicht schwer über Jungs hinweg zu kommen. Das war es sicher nicht für mich._

_Also jetzt werde ich mich auf dem Weg zum Fest machen. Ich bin mir sicher dass ich dort Ginny sehen werde. Ich werde ihr sagen dass ich Recht hatte. Das wird lustig. Und dann, um zu beweisen dass ich über Harry hinweg bin, werde ich hinüber gehen und eine Konversation mit ihm und dieser Idio- Parvati führen._

_Oh, ich bin sicher über ihn hinweg._

_Zu- Erledigen- Liste_

_01. Befreie die Hauselfen_

_02. Überzeuge Neville dass die Heliopathen über die ihm Luna ihm fünften Jahr erzählt hat __**nicht **__existieren, und dass es tatsächlich sicher ist eine Karriere beim Ministerium anzufangen wenn er es will_

_03. Ginny, Lavender und Parvati davon überzeugen dass ich __**nicht**__ einen festen Freund brauche (erledigt)_

_04. Wenn ich schon dabei bin, die drei oben Erwähnten davon überzeugen dass ich nicht neurotisch bin_

_05. Harry davon überzeugen, dass sich in mein Zimmer und ihn mein Badezimmer zu schleichen, während ich dusche, keine guter Witz ist, es ist ein Missbrauch seine Macht als Schulsprecher und dass er ein Zimmer neben meinem hat, und dass es eine absolut perverse Sache ist von ihm, besonders als mein bester Freund (erledigt)_

_06. Breche Rons Herz ohne es tatsächlich zu brechen (erledigt)_

_07. Finde einen Weg damit Ginny sich eingeschüchtert fühlt von einem meiner Blicke_

_08. Ändere das Passwort vom Schulsprecherzimmer_

_09. Erzähle Ginny dass ich Recht hatte_

____________________________________________________________________

Ich ging in die Große Halle und, wie jedes Jahr, war ich erstaunt von der Anzahl der Kürbisse die hineinpasste. Ich weiß, bis jetzt hätte ich es erwarten sollen, aber manchmal kann ich nicht anders als über Kleinigkeiten überrascht zu sein.

Ich sah wie Ron vom Gryffindortisch zu mir hinüberwinkte. Ich lächelte und setzte mich neben ihn hin. Harry setzte sich gegenüber von mir, und zu meiner Freude, tat dies auch Parvati.

»Hallo Parvati!« sagte ich fröhlich. Parvati sah mich zögernd an, aber lächelte dann.

»Hi Hermione.« antwortete sie immer noch lächelnd.

Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob mich jemand anstarren würde und ich drehte mich zur Seite um eine argwöhnische Ginny vorzufinden.

»Ja?« fragte ich sie.

»Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?« flüsterte sie mir zu.

»Worüber sprichst du?« antwortete ich mit einer leisen Stimme.

»Du benimmst dich übermäßig nett zu Parvati.« kommentierte Ginny.

»Ich war noch nie zu ihr gemein.«

»Ja, na ja, nun da sie seine Freundin ist, ist es wirklich die Zeit um sich wie Miss Unbekümmert zu benehmen?«

»Das erinnert mich an etwas!« erzählte ich ihr, und begann es zu genießen was ich gleich sagen wollte. »Ich bin über Harry hinweg.«

»Was?« Ginnys Kinnlade klappte auf.

»Ja.« sagte ich eifrig. »Oh, und hör dir das an! Ron ist schon seit Monaten über mich hinweg.« ich lächelte sie an.

»**Was**?« schrie Ginny hervor.

»Ja.« sagte ich schon wieder während ich den Moment genoss. »Scheint so als ob ich Recht hatte.«

»Oh, halt den Mund.« sagte Ginny. »Meinst du das ernst? Er ist über dich hinweg?«

»Ist er.« ich nickte. »Er ist in jemanden anderen verliebt.«

»Wen?« fragte mich Ginny sofort.

»Du wirst ihn fragen müssen.« ich grinste. »Ich werde es dir nicht sagen.«

Ich wandte meinen Rücken einer genervten Ginny zu und brachte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Harry und Parvati. Ich wollte gerade anfangen eine Konversation mit dem Paar zu führen als mir etwas ins Auge sprang. Ich tippte sofort eine aufgebrachte Ginny an die Schulter. »Siehst du was sie macht?« verlangte ich von Ginny zu wissen.

»Sehe ich was wer macht?« sagte Ginny, offensichtlich nicht interessiert.

»**Parvati**!« rief ich. »Sie macht sich an Harry ran!«

»Warum kümmerst du dich darum ob sich jemand an Harry ranmacht?« Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. »Oder ist Miss Schulsprecherin in Wirklichkeit nicht über Mister Schulsprecher hinweg?«

»Halt den Mund du Trottel.« sagte ich in einem leisen Tom. »Tue ich nicht! Ich mag es nur nicht wenn sich Leute an meinen besten Freund ranmachen! Nun sieh was sie macht!«

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen und blickte dann über den Tisch.

»Ich sehe nichts.« antwortet sie. »Alles was sie machen ist Händehalten.«

»Exakt!« rief ich hervor.

»Was?« fragte mich Ginny und hustete ungläubig. »Machst du Witze?«

»Nein!« sagte ich. »Ich meine, sie sind viel zu schnell! Zwei Wochen und sie halten schon ihre Hände? Warum sagt sie nicht einfach 'Komm rauf in mein Zimmer und hab Sex mit mir'?« ich stöhnte. »Oh Merlin! Ich wette dass ist was sie vorhat!« Ich griff Ginnys Arm. »Harry wird seine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren an eine komplette Idiotin die sich an jeden Jungen ranmacht und eine totale Schlampe ist!«

Ginny starrte mich an. »Hermione, auf welchen Trip bist du denn?«

»Ich nehme **keine** Drogen Ginny.« fauchte ich sie an.

»Dann erklär mir, warum hast du gerade Parvati eine **Schlampe** genannt die sich an Leute ranmacht?«

»**Sieh** nur was sie trägt!« ich stupste Ginny.

Ginny sah Parvati an. »Sie trägt die **Uniform**.« sagte Ginny durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

»Ja das tut sie!« rief ich. »Aber sie trägt es wie…wie eine Schlampe!«

»Wie ein Schlampe?« fragte mich Ginny. »Bist du geistesgestört Hermione? Sie trägt sie wie jeder andere!«

»Nein, tut sie nicht.« widersprach ich. »Der oberste Knopf ihrer Bluse ist offen.«

Ginny saß einfach nur für ein Minute lang da. »Hermione, der oberste Knopf ihrer Bluse ist offen?« sagte sie nach einer Weile. »So ist der Knopf bei den meisten Mädchen hier.«

»Ja, na ja,« antwortet ich ein wenig nervös, »ihrer ist auf eine schlampige Art und Weise offen.«

»Du **bist** vollkommen geistesgestört!« rief Ginny hervor. »Absolut wahnsinnig!«

»Bin ich nicht!« sagte ich. »Wie auch immer, das ist nicht alles!«

»Oh Merlin.« stöhnte Ginny. »Du hast tatsächlich **mehr**?«

»Ja!« sagte ich eifrig. »Sie hält Harrys linke Hand!«

»Ja, ich glaube das **haben** wir tatsächlich festgestellt.« kommentierte Ginny.

»Nein, nein, nein.« fuhr ich fort. »Das ist nicht der Punkt.«

»Oh, da gibt es tatsächlich einen Punkt bei all dem?«

»Ja, gibt es.« ich starrte sie böse an. »Der Punkt ist, dass sie auf Harrys rechter Seite sein sollte.«

»Oh seine **rechte** Seite!« antwortet Ginny. »Wie dumm von mir!«

»Du verstehst es nicht.« sagte ich ihr.

»Nein tue ich nicht.« antwortet Ginny. »Gibt es denn etwas zum Verstehen?«

»JA!« schrie ich sie praktisch an. Der gesamte Tisch starrte mich an. »Erm, ja Ginny, ich hätte gern ein wenig von der Soße.« sagte ich lahm. Der Tisch tauschte Blicke aus aber ging dann zurück zu seinem Essen. »Ja, da gibt es etwas zum Verstehen.« fuhr ich in einem Geflüster fort. »Harry linke Seite ist seine schwache Seite. Sie hält seine **linke** Hand. Wie rücksichtslos kann man sein?«

»Du kennst Harrys schwache Seite?« fragte mich Ginny benommen.«

»Ja, na ja, man bemerkt solche Sachen nach einer Weile.« antwortete ich. »Oh mein Gott!« verkündete ich, als ich eine weitere Wende der Ereignisse bemerkte.

»Was zur Hölle kann denn jetzt **falsch** sein?«

»Sie scherzt mit Harry herum!« sagte ich, und klappte meine Hände zusammen.

»Oh nein!« sagte Ginny in einem vorgespielten Schrecken. »Nein, das kann nicht Möglich sein!« sie griff nach meinem Arm, und schüttelte ihn heftig. »Bitte sag mir dass das nicht geschieht!« Sie ließ mich los und gab mir einen Blick der deutlich sagte, dass ich ganz tief abgestürzt war.

»Ginny.« ich seufzte. »Siehst du es nicht? Parvati versucht Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.«

»Stell dir das vor.« sagte Ginny sarkastisch. »Eine Freundin versucht die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Freundes zu bekommen. Wie Skandalös.«

»Aber sie will eher dass Harry ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt als zu essen.« betonte ich. »Oh! OH! Sie will dass Harry hungert nur damit er mit ihr reden kann!«

»Beruhig dich!« rief Ginny, und hielt mich fest als ich versuchte mich auf Parvati zu stürzen. »Schau! **Schau**! Sie gibt ihm Knabberrein!«

»DU HAST RECHT!« schrie ich ( na ja so sehr man halt schreien kann wenn man versucht keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen). »Sie gibt ihm Knabberrein! Sie gibt ihm keine Früchte! All das ist Zucker, Zucker und noch mehr Zucker!«

»Ist dass irgendeine komische Sache die was mit der Tatsache zu tun hat das dein Eltern Zahnärtz…Zahnäzt…Zahnleute sind?« fragte mich Ginny.

»Nein.« sagte ich. »Das hat nicht mit der Tatsache zu tun das meine Eltern Zahnärzte sind. Parvati versucht Harrys Immunsystem zu schwächen indem sie ihm die nötige Nahrung entzieht so dass er zu schwach sein wird um Voldemort zu besiegen oder seine UTZs gut zu erledigen!«

»Weist du was?« sagte mir Ginny und ich malte mir aus wie Rauch aus ihren Ohren kam. »Du musst zum See gehen und deinen Kopf dort eine ganze Minute lang hinein stecken, und dann, weist du was du noch zu tun hast?« Ich blieb still als ich zusah wie Ginnys Wut wuchs. »Du musst über Harry hinweg kommen!« Sie sagte die letzten vier Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Zum Glück hatte sie die Fähigkeit auf jemanden wütend zu sein und trotzdem leise reden zu können.

Als ich den letzten Satz hörte, konnte ich nicht anders als lächeln. »Ich **bin** über Harry hinweg.« sagte ich ihr fröhlich. »Ich habe dir das bereits gesagt, erinnerst du dich?«

Ginny starrte mich einige Sekunden lang an, als ob sie kaum glauben konnte was sie hörte. Dann, aus irgendeinem Grund, rollte sie mit ihren Augen und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

**Sie rollt mit den Augen!**

Eine Frechheit von ihr, wirklich.

* * *

_Also abgesehen von der Sache das Ginny gegenüber der Tatsache blind ist dass ich über Harry hinweg bin (ich dachte ich war deutlich genug wenn es darum geht), war der Abend ziemlich gut. Natürlich hatte ich nachdem keinen mehr bei dem ich mich über Parvati aufregen konnte (ernsthaft, ich kann nicht da sitzen und zusehen wie mein bester Freund ausgenutzt wird, oder?), da Ron die meiste Zeit damit verbracht hatte flüchtige Blicke auf Luna zu werfen._

_Ah, na ja. Ich glaube ich habe morgen ein Date mit Terry. Das wird langwe- lustig. Lustig. Ganz und gar lustig._

_Wir können über…UTZs reden!_

_Wie an jedem anderen Tag…_

_Ich bin so aufgeregt.

* * *

**AN: So das wars. Morgen kommt wieder ein neues Kapitel. **  
_


	11. Kapitel 11

Danke für die reviews!!!!!!! HIer ist nun kapitel 11!!!!!

das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 11:**

Ginny ist Raus aus dem Spiel

* * *

_**2. November**_

_Mein Date mit Terry war… okay in Ordnung, ich werde nicht lügen. Es war nicht spektakulär. _

_Terry ist wirklich süß und liebenswert, und ich mag ihn wirklich sehr, aber es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl wie oft man über Verwandlung UTZs reden kann, sogar für mich, ohne dabei das Gefühl zu haben als ob man vor Langeweile stirbt. Ich habe ernsthaft nie geglaubt dass ich so etwas sagen würde, aber es ist wahr._

_Währenddessen, benimmt sich Ginny wie der größte Trottel auf Erden…_

* * *

»Du liebst ihn.« sagte Ginny mit einer singsang Stimme. »Hermione liebt Harry, Hermione liebt Harry…«

»Ich **empfinde**, unter keinen Umständen, etwas für Harry.« antwortete ich automatisch, während ich auf gelangweilte Weise an meinem Haar herumfummelte. »Freunde, Ginny. Wir sind nur **Freunde**. Von Zeit zu Zeit, können eine Frau und ein Mann eine Beziehung miteinander haben die strengstens platonisch ist.«

»Oh.« antwortete Ginny, während sie eine Augenbraue hoch hob und interessiert ihr Kinn in ihre Hände legte. »Freunde? **Nörgeln** Freunde ernsthaft auf der festen Freundin ihres Freundes herum?«

»Wenn sie sich um ihre Freunde **sorgen**.« antwortete ich angespannt und zog nun genervt an meinen Haaren.

»Mein Merlin, Hermione!« rief Ginny, als sie aus dem Sessel sprang bei dieser elenden Vorstellung und ließ sich neben mich auf mein Bett fallen. »Hast du überhaupt auf die Art der Sachen gehört die aus deinem Mund über Parvati herausgequellt sind? Sie waren vollkommen unbegründet, und sie sind eindeutig aus einer Art Eifersucht entsprungen!«

»Eifersucht!« erwiderte ich mit einem Lachen. »Ha! Ich bin mir sicher dass jede einzelne Sache vollkommen begründet war.«

»Begründet?« fragte mich Ginny mit einer ungläubigen Stimme. »Nennst du **das** begründet?« sie fing dann an mich zu imitieren: »Oh Ginny! Parvati sie hält seine Hand! Oh Ginny! Sie sind viel zu schnell! Oh Ginny! Sie werden Sex haben und Harry wird mich total vergessen! Oh Ginny! Parvati versucht Harry mit Süßigkeiten zu vergiften! Oh Ginny! Oh Ginny! Oh Ginny! Parvati hält seine Hand, Parvati **redet **mit ihm, Parvati ist an seiner rechten Seite!«

»Linken.« verbesserte ich, bevor ich schnell meinen Mund mit meiner Hand bedeckte um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit ich weitere Befragungen von Ginny verhindere. Das ging vollkommen schief.

»Was war das?« fragte mich Ginny. »**Was** hast du gerade gesagt?«

»Erm…«

»Siehst du!« rief Ginny. »Das ist **genau** das worüber ich rede, Hermione! Du bist vollkommen abgehoben!«

»Zufälliger Weise stehen meine Füße fest auf dem Boden, danke.« antwortete ich stur mit einem kleinen Naserümpfen.

Ginny lachte kurz auf, »Ha!«

»Sind sie!« beharrte ich. »Ich habe also ein wenig übertrieben mit der ganzen Parvati Sache an diesem Abend.«

»Ein wenig?« Ginny stupste mich kräftig an. »Ein **wenig**? Ich war kurz davor dich zu Madame Pomfrey zu schicken! Du warst absolut, ohne Zweifel, vollkommen geistesgestört!«

»Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt dass Harry eine Freundin hat.« fuhr ich gelassen fort. »Das ist alles. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.«

»Hermione Jane Granger.« knurrte mich Ginny an während sie aufstand so dass sie über mich ragte. »Ich hab absolut **genug** von dem!«

»Genug von was genau?« erwiderte ich und stand ebenfalls auf.

»Ich hab genug von deinen belanglosen Ausreden!« schrie Ginny, als sie ihre Hände aus Frustration in die Höhe warf. »Ernsthaft! Entweder komm über ihn hinweg oder gib Terry den Laufpass und sag Harry wie du fühlst! Mir ist es egal für was du dich entscheidest, aber **entscheide **dich für Eins, weil ich es bis hier her habe!« Ginny hob steif ihre Hand über ihren Augen, wie um ihre Menge an Wut zu demonstrieren.

»Ich bin vollkommen, ohne Zweifel, um dich zu zitieren, komplett und ganz Sicher über Harry hinweg!« schrie ich im Ärger hervor als ich meine Hand gegen mein Kissen schlug.

»Weist du was?« sagte Ginny, »Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen! Du bist unmöglich Hermione. Du bist einfach…unmöglich! Ich kann nicht zulassen dass deine Blindheit mein ganzes Leben einnimmt!« Ich war erschrocken als ich sah dass sich Tränen in Ginnys Augen bildeten. »Es ist schrecklich dass du es nicht erkennst, aber es gibt nur so wenig was ich tun kann, und ich habe es getan! Ich habe mein eigenes Leben Hermione. Ich habe meinen eigenen Freund, und meine eigenen Hausarbeiten, und ich habe andere Freunde. Ich kann…« Ginny atmete tief ein und massierte mit ihren Fingern ihre Stirn. »Ich kann einfach nicht, okay?« Mit dem drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Tür.

»Ginny!« rief ich ihr nach, aber sie drehte sich nicht um und verließ mein Zimmer. Ich rannte ebenfalls hinaus zum Anfang der Stufen und rief nach der Rothaarigen. »Ginny warte! **Ginny**!« Aber sie wartete nicht.

Ich war vollkommen alleine.

Ich stand einige Minuten unter Schock da, dann riss ich mich endlich zusammen und eilte die Stufen hinunter und rannte hin zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach Ginny, ich ging sogar in den Schlaffsaal der Sechstklässler, trotzdem war sie nirgends zu sehen. Ich schleppte mich die Stufen wieder nach unten und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen die Harry, Ron und ich immer benutzt haben, ich schloss meine Augen und stöhnte.

»Was ist los?« fragte eine überaus muntere Stimme.

»Oh nein.«stöhnte ich, und musste nicht meine Augen öffnen um zu wissen wer es war. »Nein, nein, nein.«

»Bist du okay?« fragte die Stimme. Ich öffnete ein Auge und meine Vermutung wurde bestätigt - das Duracell Häschen.

»Hi Lavender.« sagte ich schwach, und richtete mich auf. »Du hast nicht zufälliger Weise irgendwo Ginny gesehen, oder?

»Nein, habe ich nicht.« antwortete Lavender und spielte mit einer blonden Strähne. »Warum? Brauchst du sie?«

»Wir hatten nur gerade einen großen Streit, das ist alles.« ich seufzte.

»Worüber?«

»Oh, es…erm…es ging nur um Harry.« antwortete ich kleinlaut.

»Oh!« rief Lavender, als ob ein kleines Licht in ihrem Gehirn aufgegangen wäre. »Darüber wie hoffnungslos verliebt du in ihn bist?«

Ich fühlte wie ich zu Stein wurde. »Ich bin **nicht** hoffnungslos in Harry verliebt.« erwiderte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und fühlte wie sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

»Bist du nicht?« fragte mich Lavender vollkommen überrascht. »Lustig. Ich habe immer gedacht du wärst es. Ich meine, die Art wie du ihn anblickst machte es, meiner Meinung nach, schmerzhaft offensichtlich.« In diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich dass Lavender Parvatis beste Freundin war, wie in das Mädchen das mit meinem besten Freund ausgeht. Also warum beharrte sie an der Tatsache dass es eine Vorstellung gab dass ich Gefühle für Harry habe?

Wie auch immer, meine Wut übermannte meine Verwirrung, da sich mittlerweile meine Nägel in meine Haut bohrten. Und es endete damit dass ich »Ich habe **nicht** solchen Gefühle für Harry!« aus vollem Halse schrie. Im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es still da alle Leute drinnen sich umdrehten und mich anstarrten.

_Wundervoll_, dachte ich. _Einfach nur perfekt_.

Ich schloss meine Augen in dem Versuch meine Wut los zu werden, aber es misslang. Also tat ich die einzige Sache an die ich denken konnte.

Ich rannte. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte zurück zum Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum, und hatte das Gefühl dass es erst sicher war zu atmen als ich auf unsere (Harrys und meine) Couch fiel.

Wie auch immer, ich erkannt das ich nicht alleine war. Wie, wunderst du dich vielleicht? Na ja, jemand redete zu mir, so halt.

»Hallo Hermione.« grüßte mich Harry fröhlich.

Ich rieb meine schmerzenden Schläfen. »Hi Harry.«

»Wie geht es dir?« fragte er mich mit einem besorgten Ton.

»Oh gut.« murrte ich. »Ich fühle mich einfach großartig.« Ich atmete tief ein und setzte mich auf, und genau dann entdeckte ich dass Harry was tat von dem ich dachte dass ich es nie sehen würde wie er es tat.

Harry James Potter lernte. Für Verwandlung. Und wir hatten nicht einmal einen bevorstehenden Test.

»Erm, Harry?« fragte ich zögernd.

»Uh, hmm?« kam sein Antwort als er seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem UTZ - Verwandlungsbuch löste.

»Was im Namen Merlins denkst du das du da **tust**?« nahm ich ihn in die Mangel.

»Lernen.« antwortete er fröhlich.

»Für **was**, genau?« kam meine zweifelhafte Antwort.

»Für die Fragen die McGonagall vielleicht im Unterricht stellen wird.« antwortet Harry, als ob es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt wäre. »Du machst das die ganze Zeit.« Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

Ich lachte kurz barsch auf. »Wahr, aber ich bin **Hermione**. Du bist **Harry**. Lernen und davon besessen sein Fragen zu beantworten ist mein **Ding**, Harry. Es ist einfach nicht deins.«

»Na ja, ich dachte mir ich schneide mir eine Scheibe von dir ab.« Harry lächelte.

Ich starrte ihn an, und verstand immer noch nicht warum er das tat. »Richtig.« sagte ich endlich. »Weist du was, ich hatte einen wirklich anstrengenden Tag, also glaube ich, ich mache Schluss für heute und gehe schlafen.«

Und so ging ich und lies Harry zu seinem, ich kann es ernsthaft nicht glauben dass ich das sage, Lernen zurückkehren.

* * *

_Ernsthaft, wen glaubt er hereinlegen zu können? Ich __**weiß**__ dass etwas los ist! Ich meine wirklich! Harry lernt nicht ohne Grund, wie auch immer. Ich werde dem auf dem Grund gehen._

_Oh ich vermisse bereits Ginny. Sie hätte mir damit helfen können._

_Dann wieder, es gibt noch einen Weasley in dieser Schule. Wahrlich nicht so gut wie Ginny sein kann wenn es darum geht aus Harry schlau zu werden, aber trotzdem…_

_Ich bin mir sicher dass mir Ron einige Insider Informationen geben kann…_

* * *

**AN: Bis MOrgen**


	12. Kapitel 12

HIer ist nun kapitel 12!!!!! Und vielen vielen vielen Dank für die reviews. Danke Danke Danke

und nun wieder damit es ja sicherlich langweilig wird das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 12:**

Ein Mangel an Raffinesse

* * *

_**5. November**_

_Okay. So, ich werde also die Hilfe von Ron in Anspruch nehmen. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich muss verstehen was zur Hölle in Harrys Kopf vorgeht. Ich habe es all die Jahre gewusst, doch dieses Jahr scheint es so als ob ich gar nichts von ihm verstehe, und das macht mir Angst. Und Parvati ist eine totale Schlampe. Ernsthaft. Ich verstehe nicht was Harry an ihr findet. Sie kann nicht einmal einfache Regeln befolgen… In Ordnung, sie mögen vielleicht nicht existieren, aber dennoch…_

* * *

»Hey ihr Zwei.«

Ron sah von seiner Partie Zaubererschach auf, die er mit Harry spielte. Harry sah erleichtert über meine Störung aus, da es schien dass Harry, wie üblich an einem qualvollen Tod starb.

»Habt ihr Spaß?« fragte ich sie, während ich ein Grinsen unterdrückte wegen des Schweißes der sich auf Harrys Stirn bildete aufgrund seiner Konzentration.

»Oh, natürlich.« antwortete Harry sarkastisch und rollte mit seinen Augen. »Eine Menge. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich überhaupt bemühe. Wir beide wissen das du zum Schluss der Sieger sein wirst.« beendete Harry an Ron gewandt.

»Weil du es genießt zu Leiden.« antwortete Ron einfach. »Oder eher, ich tue es.«

»Sehr lustig.« murmelte Harry, und strich sein Haar nach hinten als er überlegte wohin er als nächstes ziehen sollte.

»Richtig.« warf ich ein und klappte meine Hände zusammen. »Erm, hättest du was dagegen wenn ich mit dir über etwas reden würde?«

»Schon wieder?« fragte Ron überrascht.

»Ja, **schon wieder**.« antwortete ich mit einem warnenden Ton.

»Aber…« Ron sah traurig auf das Schachbrett, welches von seinen Figuren dominiert wurde. »Aber ich…«

Ich starrte Ron böse an.

»Kann das nicht warten?« flehte Ron.

»Keine Sorge.« Harry grinste. »Ich verspreche das Brett nicht umzudrehen.«

Ron seufzte. »Gut. Verdammt noch Mal gut.«

»Entschuldigung wegen dem Harry.« entschuldigte ich mich in die Richtung meines rabenschwarzhaarigen Freundes.

»Oh, kein Problem.« sagte Harry mit einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen. »Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich die Zeit brauchen würde um eine Strategie zu entwickeln…«

»Es wird dir nichts nützen!« rief Ron über seine Schulter hinweg als ich ihn in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindor drängte.

»Was ist jetzt los?« fragte mich Ron mit einem höchst ungeduldigen Ton.

»Wie nett von dir.« erwiderte ich gleichgültig. »Schau, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun.«

»Gefallen?« Ron sah höchst argwöhnisch drein. »Schau, Hermione, ich werde nichts für Belfer tun. Ich habe die ganze Plakettensache am Anfang versucht, aber die Hauselfen **wollen** einfach nicht-«

»Ich rede nicht über .R.« erwiderte ich säuerlich. Ich erinnerte mich dass ich Ron um einen Gefallen bitten wollte also räusperte ich mich während ich ein Lächeln aufsetzte. »Entschuldigung. Was ich sagen wollte ist, Harry verhält sich Letztens wieder ein wenig merkwürdig.«

»Er hat sich vorher merkwürdig benommen?« fragte Ron verwirrt.

»Ist egal.« erwiderte ich mit einem Schwenken meiner Hand. »Der Punkt ist er benimmt sich merkwürdig. Er lernt wenn es keinen Test gibt, und gestern, glaube ich dass ich gesehen habe wie er die Hausübungen für die nächste Woche erledigte.«

»Und?« Ron zuckte mit seinen Schultern. »Du bist, was, um die sieben Wochen im Voraus?«

»Aber Harry ist nicht ich!« stöhnte ich. »Harry sollte alles aufschieben und sich darauf verlassen dass ich ihm in der letzten Minute helfe…so wie du! Er sollte nicht ohne Grund lernen und mit seiner Arbeit voraus sein!«

»Okay, okay!« rief Ron und hob eine Hand als ob er mich davon abhalten wollte wahnsinnig zu werden. »Ich hab es verstanden. Ich werde mit Harry reden und versuchen herauszufinden was los ist.«

»Ich danke dir so sehr Ron!« ich quietschte vor Freude, und ich viel einem sehr überraschten Rotkopf um den Hals.

»Erm, kein Problem.« sagte er, ein wenig verwirrt und klopfte mir zögernd auf die Schulter.

Einen Moment später drückte ich mich von der Umarmung die ich eingeleitet hatte weg, ohne ein Zeichen eines Lächelns auf meinem Gesicht. »Das ist sehr wichtig.« wies ich Ron darauf hin. »Also hör gut zu.«

»Okay…« Ron schien ein wenig verängstigt.

»Sei raffiniert.« sagte ich ihm. »Sei so raffiniert als ob dein Leben davon abhängen würde. Ich kann es nicht zulassen dass Harry denkt etwas sei los.«

»Raffiniert?« Ron lachte kurz auf. »Ich? Kein Problem.«

Ich starrte Ron ein Minute lang an und dachte darüber nach was er gerade gesagt hatte. »Warte einen Moment,« sagte ich schnell, »vielleicht sollte ich Dean…«

»Hey!« rief Ron und sah gekränkt aus. »Ich kann raffiniert sein. Schau nur. Ich werde so raffiniert sein dass du nicht wissen wirst was dich getroffen hat.«

»Ich wette das werde ich.« murmelte ich als ich erkannte was für einen Fehler ich gemacht hatte als ich Ron diesen Job anvertraut hatte. Ron war einer meiner nahsten Freunde und eine unheimlich liebe Person. Er hatte viele gute Eigenschaften - Raffinesse war **nicht** ein von ihnen.

Ich folgte ihm zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum den ich mit Harry teilte, wo Harry sehr glücklich aussah. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas ausgearbeitet von dem er dachte dass es ein brillanter Plan sei.

»Worüber habt ihr zwei geredet?« fragte Harry als Ron sich gegenüber von ihm hinsetzte und ich es mir in einem Armsessel gemütlich machte um ihre Partie zu beobachten.

»Oh gar nichts…« sagte Ron mit einem Ton voller Schlichtheit die man Ron nie zugedacht hätte. »Nur Sachen.« Ron machte weiter in dem er mir zuzwinkerte.

»Hast du gerade Hermione zugezwinkert?« fragte Harry überrascht.

»Nein.« antwortet Ron als er mir schon wieder zuzwinkerte. Ich starrte als Warnung Ron böse an. Das war der Mangel an Raffinesse über den ich mir Sorgen machte.

»Doch hast du.« beharrte Harry, »Du hast es gerade wieder getan!«

»Wenn wir über Hausübungen reden.« unterbrach Ron. »Hermione will wissen was deine Ausrede ist warum du so weit für den Unterricht vorarbeitest.«

Ich war total entsetzt als Harrys Augen ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Ron auf mich richteten. Ich stöhnte und legte mein Gesicht in meine Hände und konnte nicht glauben was Ron gerade getan hatte, und rollte mich im Armsessel zu einer Kugel zusammen.

Ich hörte wie Ron fröhlich verkündete, »Hab dir ja gesagt dass ich raffiniert sein kann!« Es kosstete mich meine ganze Willenskraft nicht aufzuspringen und in von der Erdoberfläche wegzuhexen. Stattdessen, tat ich das Einzige was ich tun konnte - ich rannte in mein Zimmer, und traute mich nicht zurückzublicken, nicht einmal als ich hörte das Harry meinen Namen rief.

* * *

_Alle Weasley Kinder sind Tod. Bei meinem Leben, ich werde jedes einzelne von ihnen umbringen. Weil sie es offensichtlich genießen mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen._

_Wie konnte Ron nur so…so…so __**Ron**__ sein? Okay, das war ein wenig gemein, ich gebe es zu, aber warum oh warum scheint es so als ob die Weasleys mein Leben sogar noch schlimmer machen?_

* * *

»Hermione!« hörte ich wie Harry nach mir rief. »**Hermione**! Um Merlins Willen!« ich schloss die Tür hinter mir zu, ging sicher sie zugesperrt zu haben, und warf mich unter die Decken meines Bettes als ich Harry in der Nähe hörte.

»Hermione?« Harry begann an die Tür zu klopfen. »Hermione, öffne die Tür! Wir müssen reden.«

»Nein!« kam meine gedämpfte Stimme.

Harry stöhnte. »Kannst du mich bitte hineinlassen?«

»Nein.«

»Bist du da drinnen **nackt**?« fragte Harry.

»Nein!« rief ich. »Ich will nur nicht dass du-«

Harry der gerade meine Tür aufsperrte und hineinkam mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, unterbrach mich.

»Harry!« rief ich. »Wie konntest du? Ich hatte sie aus einem Grund zugesperrt.«

»Du hattest sie nur zugesperrt weil du mir nicht gegenüber treten wolltest.« erwiderte Harry ernst und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg.

»Ich hätte nackt sein können!« fauchte ich.

»Deswegen habe ich gefragt.« Harry lächelte mich etwas selbstgefällig an.

»Oh, werd dieses Lächeln los!« schrie ich wütend hervor, und warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

»Whoa!« rief Harry, und hob eine Hand in die Höhe und fing das Kissen aufgrund seiner Quidditch Reflexe. »Hier.« Er warf mir das Kissen zurück und ich legte es behutsam auf mein Bett, als ob ich mich dafür entschuldigen würde dass ich es auf so eine grausame Art und Weise benutzt hatte.

»Was ist los?« fragte Harry, während er zu mir hinüber kam als ich meine Decke von meinem Körper weglegte und mich an den Rand meines Bettes hinsetze, wo meine Beine hin und her schwankten.

»Nichts.« antwortete ich stur. Harry gab mir einen Blick der eindeutig sagte »Ja sicher.« und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett.

»Ich bin kein Idiot.« sagte er mir. »Obwohl du offensichtlich glaubst dass ich es bin da du ja so überrascht bist von der Tatsache dass ich nur der Bildung wegen lerne.«

»Harry!« schrie ich hervor und war verletzt von seinem Kommentar. »Natürlich glaube ich nicht dass du ein Idiot bist. Du bist nur nicht jemand, außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der extra für den Unterricht lernt, das ist alles.«

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. »Ich nehme an dass ich nur soviel lernen möchte wie es nur geht.«

»Ich möchte nicht herablassend klingen.« sagte ich zu Harry als ich meinen Körper so drehte dass ich in anblickte und verstaute meine Füße unter mir. »Aber warum?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah weg. »Ich…erm…ich tue es einfach.«

»Richtig.« antwortete ich unsicher, und wollte ihn ausfragen aber ich wusste dass er einfach nicht darüber befragt werden wollte. Ich wechselte schnell das Thema. »Also…wie ist das Leben so?« fragte ich schwach.

Harry lachte. »Ordentlich.« antwortete er.

»In Ordnung.« verbesserte ich sofort.

Harry seufzte genervt. »Entschuldigung. **Es ist in Ordnung**. Ist das besser Hermione?«

»Viel besser.« ich lächelte. »Also mach weiter…Leben?« drängte ich.

»Na ja, mit Parvati und mir ist es **in Ordnung**.« erzählte mir Harry. Ich fühlte wie sich mein Magen unangenehm zusammenzog, obwohl ich nicht verstand, warum. Nach allem, ich war über Harry hinweg und überhaupt nicht auf Parvati eifersüchtig. Richtig?

»Das ist…toll.« antwortet ich in einer Tonlage die leicht höher war als üblich. Ich räusperte mich. »Also ihr Zwei versteht euch wirklich gut?«

»Definitiv.« Harry lächelte. »Es ist lustig mit ihr herumzuhängen…obwohl es schwer ist mit ihr ein intelligentes Gespräch zu führen.«

»Da wett ich.« hörte ich mich selbst murmeln. Glücklicherweis hatte mich Harry nicht gehört.

»Das ist das Tolle an dir.« fuhr Harry fort. »Ich genieße es mit dir zu reden. Ich meine, ich mag es mit Parvati zu reden, sicher, aber mit dir…ich habe einfach das Gefühl als ob wir uns immer verstehen.«

Ich bemerkte wie ich rot anlief und schimpfte mich sofort deswegen aus. Was für einen Grund gab es rot anzulaufen? Ich drehte mich schnell weg so dass Harry meine roten Wangen nicht sehen konnte.

»Danke,« sagte ich leise. »Ich mag es auch mit dir zu reden.« ich drehte mich zu Harry zurück um zu sehen wie er mich anstarrte, eine kleines Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und war schnell aus seiner Träumerei draußen.

»Ich muss gehen.« entschuldigte er sich. »Ich habe in zwei Tagen ein Date mit Parvati und ich muss es planen…wir werden ein Picknick machen.« erklärte er bei meinem verwirrten Gesicht.

»Mitten im November?« fragte ich Harry. War er geistesgestört?

»Hast du es nicht gehört?«

»Was gehört?«

»Es soll abnormal warm werden. Einer dieser merkwürdigen 22 Grad Tage mitten im November.« Harrys Gesicht leuchtet auf einmal auf. »Warum kommt du und Terry nicht mit?«

»Was?« fragte ich verblüfft

»Ja!« fuhr Harry eifrig fort. »Wie ein Doppeldate!«

»Ich weiß nicht.« begann ich und drehte meine Decke unbewusst mit meinen Fingern hin und her.

»Oh, es wird ganz lustig.« erzählte mir Harry aufgeregt. »Bitte?«

Wie konnte ich zu so einem süßen Gesicht nein sagen? Ich lachte. »Okay Harry.« beschloss ich. »Ich werde es Terry sagen.«

»Wundervoll.« Harry leuchtete. »Na ja, ich werde dann Mal gehen und aussuchen was ich für Parvati tragen werde.«

»So früh?« fragte ich.

»Na ja, ich will nett für sie aussehen.« sagte Harry fröhlich. »Wir sehen uns!« Harry ging aus meinem Zimmer hinaus, während ich auf meinem Bett blieb, und fühlte wie mir mein Herz in die Hosen rutschte.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Ich sollte nicht so enttäuscht sein. Ich würde einen tollen Tag mit Terry, Harry und Parvati verbringen!

Aber der Gedanken an Harry und Parvati zusammen…als ein Paar. Es störte mich. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim daraus machen.

Frustriert, ging ich aus meinem Zimmer und ging in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Suche nach Ron. Ich musste mit ihm reden, obwohl er gerade bei seiner letzten Aufgabe völlig versagt hatte.

Zu meinem Ärger war Ron nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, und ich suchte im Jungenschlaffsaal konnte ihn dort aber ebenfalls nicht finden (ich habe, wie auch immer, eine Menge an wütenden Schreiereien von Dean erhalten der sagte dass es eine Jungenschlaffsaal aus bestimmten Gründen war…ich erwiderte dass ich mir sicher war dass eine Menge Mädchen hier oben waren und er hielt sofort seinen Mund). Enttäuscht, ließ ich mich vor dem Kamin fallen als ein Erstklässler an mir vorbei ging und über Verwandlung diskutierte.

Im nächsten Moment, wie auch immer, hörte ich eine sehr bekannte Stimme sagen, »Harry macht mit mir ein Picknick!«

»Oh Wow!« kam eine andere bekannte Stimme.

»Ich **weiß**! Ich bin so glücklich. Denk nur wie romantisch es sein wird.« Das Mädchen seufzte und ich drehte mich leicht um Parvati und Lavender albern kichernd, vorzufinden. Ich fühlte wie sich mein Magen bei Parvatis Worten verkrampfte. »Denk nur wie romantisch es sein wird.« Ohne zu realisieren was ich tat ging ich zu Parvati hinüber.

»Hallo.«grüßte ich sie ein riesiges Lächeln war auf meinem Gesicht.

»Oh hallo Hermione!« antwortete Parvati fröhlich.

»Erm Parvati.« sagte ich unbequem, während ich mich von einem Fuß auf den anderen lehnte.

»Ja?« fragte mich Parvati, ihre Augenbrauche zogen sich vor Verwirrung zusammen.

»Ich…erm…es ist zu sagen…« Ich war mir nicht genau sicher was ich sagen wollte, und in nächsten Moment sprudelte ich hervor »Du hast Nachsitzen!«

»Was!« rief Parvati als Lavender mich misstrauisch beobachtete. Ich konnte Lavender schon denken hören, »Ich wusste sie liebt ihn.« »Warum?« fragte Parvati.

»Na ja, es ist…« ich suchte einen Grund, und konnte keinen finden bis meine Augen auf ihrem Mund landeten, welcher grimmig einen Kaugummi kaute. »Du kaust Kaugummi.« sagte ich ihr sachlich.

»Dein Punkt ist?«

»Na ja…« ich dachte über eine Erklärung nach. »Na ja Professor Snape hat dir vor einigen Wochen in Zaubertränke gesagt dass wenn er dich jemals wieder beim Kaugummi kauen erwischt er dir Nachsitzen erteilt, und, na ja…« Ich zuckte mitleidig mit meinen Schultern. »Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich habe keine Wahl.«

»Mir war nicht klar das du nun Snape bist Hermione.« sagte mir Parvati düster.

Ich lachte nervös. »Ich befolge nur die Regeln.«

»Welche Regeln?« schimpfte Parvati. »Es gibt keine Regel über Kaugummi kauen.«

»Ja, gibt es.« rief ich schnell. »In _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ wird spezifisch gesagt dass jedes Kaugummikauen strengsten verboten ist.«

»Du **machst** Witze.« sagte Parvati ungläubig.

»Unglücklicherweise mache ich es nicht.« sagte ich ihr entschuldigend.

»Das ist keine Regel.« feuerte Parvati zurück.

»Wann war das letzte Mal dass **du **_Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ gelesen hast?« erwiderte ich. Parvati blieb still. »Professor Snape wird dich erwarten.« sagte ich ihr einfach, und ich drehte mich auf meinen Fersen um und ging in Richtung Eulerei, damit ich Snape einen Brief schicken konnte um zu erklären warum er einen Extra Gast morgen Abend haben würde.

Dann dachte ich darüber nach dass ich Terry von Harrys Picknick Idee erzählen musste. Wie auch immer, ich fand heraus dass ich ihn nicht einmal anblicken wollte.

War das ein schlechtes Zeichen?

* * *

_Okay, ich weiß dass Ginny versucht hat mir zu helfen, aber ich muss zugeben, die Terry Sache…na ja…wird langsam langweilig._

_Die einzige gute Sache ist dass ich definitiv über Harry hinweg bin! Und überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig auf Parvati bin. Nein. Überhaupt nicht._

_Und so lange ich mir das selber sage, gibt es keine Chance dass ich gestehen werde dass ich ihn noch immer mag._

_Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Nein. Überhaupt nicht._

_Es funktioniert wundervoll._

* * *

**AN: Und hat es euch gefallen??? Morgen kommt wieder ein Kapitel. Hoffe ihr liest es.**


	13. Kapitel 13

HIer ist nun kapitel 13!!!!! Und vielen vielen vielen Dank für dein review Nemo2002, ich fand auch immer das das wirklich so typisch für Ron ist, einfach drauf los, haha.

und nun wieder damit es ja sicherlich langweilig wird das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 13:**

Nachsitzen für Vier, Bitte

* * *

_**6. November**_

_Ich kann das nicht glauben. Ich, Hermione Jane Granger, habe heute Nachsitzen erhalten. Ja. Du hast richtig gelesen. __**Nachsitzen**__. Und warum genau habe ich Nachsitzen erhalten?_

_Na ja, du kannst Harry nach der Antwort fragen. Wenn er heute in der Klasse nicht wahnsinnig geworden wäre, wäre ich nicht so wütend geworden, und würde deswegen jetzt nicht beim Nachsitzen mit Parvati, Harry und Terry festsitzen._

_Was um Himmels willen hat er überhaupt zu beweisen versucht? Und seit wann hebt Harry seine Hand im Unterricht?_

_Ich bin so wütend dass mir einfach die Worte fehlen. Nachsitzen. Ich. Ich meine, die zwei Sachen passen nicht zusammen. Es ist noch nie da gewesen. Es ist fast ein Tabu._

_Es __**ist**__ ein Tabu… oder eher ein gebrochenes Tabu._

* * *

Wir gingen in den UTZ Zaubertränke Unterricht und setzten uns auf unsere üblichen Plätze, da Snape uns umbringen würde wenn wir uns jemals umsetzen würden. Ron und Harry saßen neben einander und ich hatte den Tisch neben ihnen genommen, welchen ich passender Weise mit Terry teilte, da er sich am ersten Tag des Schuljahres neben mich gesetzt hatte. Parvati war merkwürdiger Weise abwesend, und ich dachte mir dass sie wahrscheinlich immer noch auf mich wütend war wegen der gestrigen Ereignisse.

Ich lächelte Terry an und er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, welchen ich erwiderte. Dann nahm ich die Materialien heraus die ich benötigen würde und bereitete mich für die Stunde vor.

Snape betrat den Raum, und die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu. Er ging schnell zur Tafel hinüber, und sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her. Er tippte die Tafel zwei Mal an und der Name eines Reptils erschien darauf.

»Aschwinderin?« sagte Snape zur Klasse. »Kann mir jemand sagen was das ist?«

Ich hob sofort meine Hand.

»Irgendjemand?« wiederholte Snape, und ignorierte mich total. Wie auch immer, ich knirschte mit meinen Zähnen und hob meine Hand höher, während ich den Drang unterdrückte die Antwort hinauszuschreien. Zu meinem vollkommenen Erstaunen, hob jemand zu meiner Rechten seine Hand…ein gewisser bester Freund mit rabenschwarzen Haaren.

Ich starrte während Harry entschlossen Snape ansah. Von der Seite sah ich dass Terrys Kopf sich zur Harrys bizarren Bewegung hindrehte. Jeder wusste wie sehr er Zaubertränke verachtete, ich mit eingeschlossen. Ron starrte Harry an als ob er verrückt geworden wäre, und ich konnte Ron seinen Gesichtsausdruck ernsthaft nicht vorwerfen.

Snape sah vollkommen überrascht von Harrys gehobener Hand aus. Wie auch immer, seine Lippen gingen langsam in ein Grinsen über und er rief Harry auf. »Na ja Mr. Potter. Wollen wir Mal sehen wie sie an dieser Frage scheitern, sollen wir? Warum ziehe ich nicht sofort Punkte von Gryffindor ab?« Ron machte ein Bewegung um Snape zu attackieren, aber Harry stieß ihn in die Seit. »Also Mr. Potter. Sagen sie mir. Was ist eine Aschwinderin?«

»Eine Aschwinderin ist eine dünne, blassgrüne Schlange mit glühendroten Augen. Sie entsteht, wenn ein magisches Feuer zu lange unbeaufsichtigt brennt. Die Aschwinderin entfernt sich aus dem Feuer und gleitet hinweg in die Schatten, eine Aschespur hinter sich lassend.

Die Aschwinderin hat eine sehr kurze Lebensspanne, ungefähr eine Stunde. Während ihres kurzen Lebens sucht sie sich einen dunklen, unauffälligen Platz, wo sie ihre Eier legen kann. Wenn einmal die Eier gelegt sind, zerfällt die Aschwinderin zu Staub.«

Ich starrte Harry völlig erstaunt an. Das was genau das was ich gesagt hätte, da Harry gerade wortwörtlich das Schulbuch zitiert hatte. Seit wann zitierte Harry Schulbücher?

Wie auch immer, ich ertappte mich dabei wie flüsternd sagte, »Beeindruckend.«

»Was?« fragte mich Terry sofort.

»Na ja, du musst zugeben,« flüsterte ich ihm aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zu »dass Harry genauso gut wie ich weiß was eine Aschwinderin ist…nicht dass ich jetzt eingebildet klingen will, aber es ist beeindruckend.«

Terry flüsterte leise etwas Unglückliches während Harry, der immer schon ein fantastisches Hörvermögen hatte, mich anleuchtete.

Snape sah aus als ob das Leben, das er kannte, zu Ende gegangen sei. Wie auch immer, er riss sich zusammen und schimpfte, »Wir brauchen nicht noch einen besserwisserischen Wichtigtuer in der Klasse Potter. Dafür ist Granger da.« Ich konnte sehen wie sich Harrys und Rons Hände zu Fäusten ballten. »Versuchen sie die Information zu lernen anstatt sie zu zitieren.«

Snape ging zur Tafel zurück und fragte, »Könnte jemand so freundlich sein und mir die Eigenschaften von den Eiern der Aschwinderin sagen?« Mein Hand ging noch einmal in die Höhe, genauso wie Harrys, und zu meiner Überraschung, auch Terrys. Nun, Terry war ein wunderbarerer Schüler, sogar ein brillanter (er **war** ein Ravenclaw), aber er war normalerweise immer still in Zaubertränke.

_Ist die Welt verrückt geworden?_ Musste ich unwillkürlich denken.

Snape entschied sich alle drei von uns zu ignorieren. »Ist diese Klasse so dämlich dass kein Einziger die Antwort auf so eine leichte Frage kennt?«

»Die Eier einer Aschwinderin sind leuchtendrot und strömen große Hitze aus!« schrie Harry während er aufstand.

Terry starrte Harry böse an und verließ ebenfalls seinen Sitzplatz. »Sie entzünden die Umgebung in der sie sind innerhalb von Minuten wenn sie nicht gefunden werden!« schrie er, während er sich in Richtung Harry drehte. Harry im Gegenzug dreht sich herum um Terry anzusehen, ein Blick war auf seinem Gesicht von dem ich glaubte dass er einer von denen war die er Voldemort bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten gegeben hatte.

»Wenn gefunden, müssen sie mit einem Gefrierzauber eingefroren werden!«

»Gefrorene Eier der Aschwinderin haben einen hohen Marktpreis!«

»Haltet den Mund!« brüllte Snape, aber Terry und Harry ignorierten ihn während ich weiter damit fort fuhr meinen Arm zu belasten indem ich ihn höher hob, und mich dabei leicht von meinem Sitz hochhob. »Hand runter Granger!« blaffte mich Snape an, aber ich kam dem nicht nach.

»Sie sind ein Hauptbestandteil in Liebestränken!« feuerte Harry Terry entgegen.

»Nein sind sie nicht,« bellte Terry zurück. »Als ganzes gegessen werden sie zur Behandlung von Malaria benutzt!«

»Werden sie **nicht**!« erwiderte Harry. »Es wird spezifisch im UTZ Zaubertränkebuch gesagt dass-«

»Als ganzes gegessen sie zur Behandlung von Malaria benutzt werden!« unterbrach Terry.

Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Nicht nur das die Streiterei mir Kopfschmerzen einbrachte, sonder mir wurde auch nicht erlaubt die Frage zu beantworten, etwas dass mich immer wütend machte.

»HALTET DEN MUND!« schrie ich und sprang auf. »Ihr **Beide**!« Terry und Harry starrten mich beide an, sichtlich beleidigt von meinem Ausbruch. »Es wird für beides verwendet ihr unerträglichen…ihr…argh!« schrie ich hervor da es mir nicht Möglich war meine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war unüblich für mich so zu schreien, aber sie haben sich so merkwürdig verhalten. Ich konnte es einfach nicht länger **ertragen**. »Um Merlins Willen! Wenn ihr nur das Buch ordentlich gelesen hättet, wüsstet ihr das!« ich atmete schwer als das Klassenzimmer Furcht erregend leise wurde.

Dann, aus der Stille hervor drang Snapes sehr glückliche Stimme. »Nachsitzen.« fauchte er. »Potter, Boot, Granger. Heute Abend. Sieben Uhr. Und dreißig Punkte werden jedem von euch abgezogen! Nun setzt euch nieder bevor ich ihnen Nachsitzen für den Rest der Woche gebe.«

Wir drei ließen uns auf unsere Sessel fallen während uns der Rest der Klasse anstarrte. Mir stieg unwillkürlich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Ich konnte es schon hören. Hermione Granger. Beim Nachsitzen. Ich hatte seit dem ersten Schuljahr kein Nachsitzen mehr erhalten, und das war weil Harry und ich Norbert gerettet hatten, oder eher Hagrid.

Wie ist mein Leben nur so kompliziert geworden?

* * *

_Oh mein Gott. Ich bin Tod. Absolut Tod. Wir sind genau jetzt beim Nachsitzen, und ich hab vergessen, obwohl ich vorher darüber geschrieben habe, dass Parvati auch hier sein wird. Ich habe passender Weis auch vergessen dass Harry nicht wusste dass ich ihr Nachsitzen verpasst habe…_

_Und nun glaube ich dass er vielleicht ein wenig wütend auf mich ist…Aber ernsthaft! Er benimmt sich einfach seltsam. Er hat _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ gelesen. Ja, _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_! Ich bin die einzige Person die das Buch, seit der Autor es geschrieben hat, gelesen hat! Warum um Himmels Willen hat er das Buch gelesen?_

_Ich bin deswegen besorgt weil die Tatsache dass er es gelesen hat bedeutet dass ich in großen Schwierigkeiten bin…in größten Schwierigkeiten, um die Wahrheit zu sagen._

* * *

»Ich kann es nicht glauben dass ich beim Nachsitzen bin.« stöhnte ich und schlug meinen Kopf leicht gegen den Tisch. »Ich bin Schulsprecherin, und ich bin beim Nachsitzen! Was für ein schreckliches Vorbild muss ich den sein!«

»Ich bin Schulsprecher, und ich bin auch beim Nachsitzen.« rief Harry, der zwei Reihen vor mir saß, zu mir zurück.

Ich seufzte, »Ja, Harry, aber du hast schon vorher Nachsitzen bekommen. Ich bekomme einfach kein Nachsitzen. Ich bin der **gute** Schüler!«

»Versuche glückliche.« witzelte Harry und drehte sich um. **Er** hatte Glück das Snape in seinem Büro war. Er hatte gesagt dass er es nicht ertragen könnte im selben Raum zu sein wie wir alle und hatte uns als Bestrafung aufgetragen, ohne Ende, die Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Ich griff nach einem Messer und begann ordentlich zu schneiden, als ich mich erinnerte was Ron in unserem dritten Jahr passiert ist als er es nicht ebenmäßig zerkleinert hatte.

Als ich an eine Zutat heftig heran ging, begriff ich was Harry gesagt hatte. »Was meinst du mit **glücklich**?« fragte ich ihn, legte das Messer nieder und wischte meine Hände an einem Tuch neben mir ab.

»Hermione, denk darüber nach wie oft du die Schulregeln gebrochen hast.« sagte Harry mit einem wissenden Blick. »Ich meine du bist unzählige Male in die Küche gegangen, hast das Schulgelände verlassen, hast mir beim Trimagischen Turnier geholfen, hast Vielsafttrank in unserem zweiten Jahr hergestellt, hast unsere VgdDK Lehrerin in ihren möglichen Tod geführt im Fünften, hast einen Zeitumkehrer für andere Zwecke als deine Studien verwendet, hast mich dazu überredet einen illegalen Verteidigungsklub zu beginnen, nicht zu erwähnen all die anderen Abenteuer die wir erlebt haben.«

Ich blieb für einen Moment lang still und dann erwiderte ich, mit einer leicht verletzten Stimme, »Ich habe das alles für dich getan.«

Ich hörte wie Terry nach Luft schnappte und drehte mich schnell zu meiner Rechten. »Bist du okay?«

»Oh, ganz großartig.« antwortete er düster und starrte Harry böse an. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich schwören können dass er eifersüchtig war.

Oder vielleicht **war** er eifersüchtig? Aber ich hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit dazu mich darum zu sorgen, da Harry wieder sprach.

»Ich weis das hast du Hermione.« sagte er sanft. »Und ich will nicht damit sagen dass ich mir wünschte du hättest etwas von diesen Sachen nicht getan, weil ich glaube das es unglaublich mutig und brillant von dir war so etwas zu tun.« Ich lief bei seinem Kompliment tiefrot an. »Das Einzige was ich sagen will ist das du eine glückliche Hexe bist.«

»Ich glaube ich versuche es mit einem anderen Wort das sich auf Witch **reimt**.« rief eine wütende Stimme. Ich drehte mich um, um ein vor Wut dampfende Parvati den Kerker betreten zu sehen.

»Parvati!« rief ich mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme. »Komisch dich hier zu sehen.«

»Oh ja, komisch, wirklich.« sagte Parvati und sah mich wütend an.

»Was um Himmels Willen geht hier vor?« rief Harry. »Parvati, warum bist du hier?«

»Du kannst deinem Schulsprecherpartner dafür danken.« sagte ihm Parvati kaltblütig.

»Was?« Harry sah vollkommen verloren aus. »Was hat sie gemacht?«

»Ah nichts, außer das sie mir Nachsitzen gegeben hat weil ich **Kaugummi gekaut** habe.«

Harry drehte sich sofort zu mir um.

»Du hast ihr Nachsitzen gegeben wegen Kaugummi kauen?« fragte er mich leise.

»Na ja, du siehst…« ich suchte nach Worten.

»Warum?« fragte Harry.

»Oh, hast du es nicht gewusst?« antwortete Parvati in einem spottenden Ton. »Laut _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_,ist es gegen die Schulordnung Kaugummi zu kauen.«

Harry drehte sich um, um mich noch ein Mal anzusehen, mit einem Blick auf seinem Gesicht der eindeutig sagte, »Das glaub ich dir nicht.«

»Können wir dort in die Ecke gehen und reden?« fragte Harry mich, nicht so warm wie normal. »So dass wir ein wenig Privatsphäre haben.«

»Privatsphäre, richtig!« kommentierte Terry mit einem scharfen Lachen.

»Was ist los Boot?« Harry drehte sich um, um Terry anzublicken, und war bereits wütend mit ihm. »Eifersüchtig?«

»Fang nicht damit an Potter.« knurrte Terry. »Du weißt ganz genau dass-«

»Hört damit auf!« rief ich und ging zwischen die Beiden und hob meine Hände in die Höhe um sie davon abzuhalten sich zu Tode zu prügeln. »Terry,« sagte ich meinem festen Freund sanft, »es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Harry ist **nur** ein **Freund**.«

_HA!_ rief eine Stimme. _Nur Freund, aber ja_. Ich begann innerlich in Panik auszubrechen. Die Stimme war zurück. Nachdem sie so lange untätig war, war die Stimme die mich von meinen Gefühlen für Harry überzeugt hatte zurück. Ich schloss meine Augen fest zu. _Geh weg_, jammerte ich. _Geh weg, geh weg, geh weg!_

»Bist du okay?« Harrys besorgte Stimme unterbrach meinen innerlichen Streit. Meine Augen flatterten auf.

»Oh ja.« antwortete ich schwach.

»Gut.« antwortete Harry. »Lass uns nun reden.«

Ich zog einmal scharf Luft ein, aber folgte Harry in die Ecke, und spielte nervös mit meinen Fingern.

»Was glaubst du das du hier spielst?« fragte mich Harry. Um das fest zu halten, er schrie mich nicht an, wie ich es erwartet hatte, aber stattdessen fragte er mich einfach, obwohl er offensichtlich ein Wenig genervt war.

»Sie hat die Regeln gebrochen.« ich zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du hast Snape beim Unterricht gehört, einige Wochen zuvor. Kein Kaugummi kauen. Zusätzlich, in _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts _steht-«

»Absolut gar nichts über dieses Thema!« unterbrach mich Harry.

»Woher willst du das wissen?« fragte ich Harry.

»Weil ich das Buch **gelesen** habe Hermione.« erwiderte Harry.

»Du hast was?« keuchte ich.

»Ja. Ich, Harry James Potter, habe ein Buch gelesen! Schau nicht so überrascht drein.« Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um offensichtlich seine Wut wegzuschütteln.

»Nicht nur irgendein Buch Harry.« sagte ich in einem Flüsterton. »Niemand sonst hat das Buch vorher gelesen. Warum hast du es gelesen?«

Harry blickte mir nicht in die Augen. »Erm, na ja, du hast dich immer darüber aufgeregt dass wir es nie lesen und dass es dich nervt, und du hast es so oft gelesen…da hab ich mir gedacht ich könnte es auch.«

»Du hast es wegen mir gelesen?« sagte ich sanft.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich immer noch nicht an. »Nehme ich an.« Er räusperte sich und wandte dann wieder seinen Blick mir zu. »Aber das ist nicht der Punkt.«

»Richtig.« antwortete ich, nun waren meine Augen nach unten gerichtet.

»Der Punkt ist…warum hast du Parvati Nachsitzen gegeben?«

»Ich weiß es nicht!« sagte ich verzweifelt. »Ich war nur…ich war wirklich total gestresst, und ich habe es an ihr ausgelassen.« sagte ich schnell.

»Du hast es an ihr ausgelassen?« wiederholte Harry.

»Ja.«

»Ein wenig seltsam dass du es an meiner Freundin ausgelassen hast, oder nicht?« entgegnete Harry.

Ich lachte kurz auf. »Du redest gerade, Mr. Streitet Sich Mit Meinem Freund Die Ganze Zeit.«

»Tue ich nicht!« erwiderte Harry scharf.

»Ah, komm **schon**, Harry.« Ich lachte ihn aus. »Zaubertränke? Da war mehr Spannung als zwischen dir und Malfoy! Was ist los?«

»Er nervt mich einfach, das ist alles.« murmelte Harry.

»Du schienst ihn zu mögen bevor er mein Freund geworden ist.« kommentierte ich nebenbei.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. »Es ist nur das was du vorher gesagt hast. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt dass du einen festen Freund hast. Und ich bin zu überfürsorglich für mein eigenes Wohl. Du hast es selber gesagt.«

»Oh.« sagte ich sanft, und bemerkte dass ich ein wenig enttäuscht von seiner Antwort war. »Richtig.«

Auf einmal ertönt eine Stimme, »Potter! Granger!« Ich schluckte als ich mich umdrehte und Snape vor uns stand.

»Pro - Professor!« sagte ich schwach.

»Was genau denkt ihr Beiden das ihr da macht?« zischte er. »Knutschen wir etwas hier herum, oder nicht?«

Ich lief tiefrot an während Harry ihn böse anstarrte.

»Geht zurück zu eurer Aufgabe.« bellte er. »Nachsitzen ist keine Zeit um Kontakte zu knüpfen.« Er ging zu seinem Tisch hinüber und setzte sich, und beobachtete nun unsere Arbeit. Harry und ich blickten uns an, seufzten, und gingen zu unseren Tischen und zum Zerkleinern zurück.

Aber während ich zerkleinerte, bemerkte ich dass ich immer wieder meinen Blick aufrichtete auf die Rückseite von Harrys Kopf zu sehen, nur um dann einen bösen Blick von Snape zu bekommen der mich dazu zwang schnell wieder hinunter zu schauen, nicht zu erwähnen Terrys argwöhnische Blicke die er mir von der Seite her zu warf.

Könnte es Möglich sein das Ginny Recht hatte und ich immer noch Harry liebte? Auf einmal schienen all die Sachen über Parvati vollkommen lächerlich. Ginny hatte Recht - es waren alles Ausreden um Parvati nicht zu mögen.

_Ich liebe ihn immer noch_, dachte ich sanft zu mir selber als ich einige perfekt zerkleinerte Zutaten aufsammelte und sie in ein Gefäß verstaute. _Ich liebe ihn immer noch…_

Und zu meiner vollkommenen Überraschung, bemerkte ich wie eine einsame Träne meine Wange hinunter rollte.

»Was ist los?« fragte mich Terry sofort, der darauf geachtete hatte ob ich Harry anstarrte.

»Nichts.« sagte ich ihm sanft, mir mangelte es an Energie. »Es beißt in den Augen das ist alles.« Ich deutete auf das Gefäß voller zerkleinerte Zutaten und schenkte Terry ein schwaches Lächeln. Er nickte kurz und ging dann zu seiner Zerkleinerung zurück.

Ich legte mein Messer hinunter und wischte die Träne weg, schniefte leicht uncharakteristisch. Ich war mit Terry zusammen und Harry war mit Parvati zusammen.

Besser noch, es war geplant dass wir Morgen auf ein Doppeldate gehen.

Was sollte ich nun machen?

* * *

**An: So das wars! Hoffe es gefällt euch. Da ich bald auf Urlaub fahre werde ich versuchen diese Geschichte so schnell wie nur irgend möglich rauf zu laden. Danach kommt meine Lieblings FF die ich bis jetzt übersetzt habe und dannach falls es jemand kennt Forbbiden Love (natürlich alles Harmony Geschichten)**


	14. Kapitel 14

HIer ist nun kapitel 14!!!!! Und vielen vielen vielen Dank eure reviews , ich würde euch so gern umarmen und persönlich danken, aber da das nicht geht danke ich euch so und mit einem weiteren kapitel

und nun wieder damit es ja sicherlich langweilig wird das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 14:**

Die Katastrophe kommt in Form eines Picknicks

* * *

_**7. November**_

_Heute muss wohl der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens gewesen sein. Ich schwöre, das war er wirklich - ja, das bedeutet schlimmer als damals wo ich fast im Mysteriumsabteil getötet wurde. Das ist wie schrecklich schlimm (ja, ich weiß das war schrecklich überflüssig von mir, aber lass uns für jetzt ordentliche Grammatik vergessen, wollen wir?) mein Tag war._

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen dass es eine Katastrophe wird in dem Moment als ich mit diesen unheimlich schmerzhaften Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht bin, oder zumindest als ich den Blick auf Terrys Gesicht sah als er herausfand dass wir ein Doppeldate mit Harry und Parvati haben würden._

_Ehrlich, wenn Blicke töten könnten…na ja, dann wiederum, wären Harry und Ron schon im ersten Jahr gestorben als sie zum ersten Mal versucht haben meine Hausübungen abzuschreiben._

* * *

Ich wachte am Samstagmorgen extrem früh und, was nicht überraschend war, schlecht gelaunt auf. Nun, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin Keine die lang schläft, nicht einmal an einem Samstag, aber um sechs Uhr in der Früh aufzuwachen an einem Tag ohne Unterricht ist für Niemanden ein Zuckerschlecken - nicht einmal für mich. Ich schlafe normalerweise bis acht, ab und zu nehme ich mir Mal den Luxus und schlafe bis neun, aber Dank des hämmernden Schmerzes hinter meinen Augen, bekam ich keine Gelegenheit dazu.

Ich stöhnte als ich meine Augen öffnete und das Sonnenlicht mir direkt in die Augen schien, wodurch ich vor Schmerzen zusammenfuhr und eine Welle der Übelkeit erlebte. In diesem Moment wusste ich dass eine von zwei Möglichkeiten aufgetreten war: entweder bin ich letzte Nacht betrunken gewesen und erlebte jetzt eine Kater, oder ich war ein Opfer einer schweren Migräne aufgrund des Stressen unter dem ich seit neustem leide. Da ich all zu gut wusste dass das einzige alkoholische Getränk das ich je getrunken Butterbier war, entschied ich dass es das Letztere war und schloss fest meine Augen in einem Versuch das Licht abzublocken.

Blindlings griff ich nach meinen Vorhängen und versuchte mich zur selben Zeit aufzurichten, nur damit mich meine Balance im Stich lässt und ich aus meinem Bett falle. Glücklicherweise fiel ich auf mein Gesäß, aber der Schock den ich erlitt verminderte nicht den quälenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf.

»Verdammt.« murmelte ich wütend als ich aufstand. Ich bemerkte dass ich mich anziehen musste, und ich konnte das nicht mit geschlossenen Augen machen. Ich seufzte traurig und öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen. Ich wurde von einer neuen Well des Schmerzes erfasst und musste mich fest halten indem ich mich am Nachttisch anhielt als ich das Gefühl hatte das Zimmer würde sich drehen.

»Das ist unfair.« stöhnte ich zu mir selber. »Vollkommen unfair. Es reicht doch schon dass ich durch das hindurch muss durch das ich gerade gehe, aber muss das Alles noch mit einer verdammten Migräne verschlimmert werden?« Ich entschied mich einfach meine Augen zusammen zu kneifen, und obwohl es nicht das ganze Sonnenlicht fernhielt, konnte ich mich wenigstens anziehen ohne mir den Hals zu brechen.

Ich stolperte zu meinem Schrank hinüber und fand meine Uniform (ich war überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung ein Outfit zu planen, sogar wenn ich ein Picknick habe auf das ich später gehen würde) und zog es so schnell an wie es die Umstände erlaubte.

Nachdem ich ein Paar Slippers angezogen hatte, schleppte ich mich die Stufen hinunter wo ich glücklicherweise von einem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßt wurde. Ich ging weiter die Stufen hinunter die zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führten, um dieses genauso still vorzufinden wie das welches ich gerade verlassen hatte. Ich verließ den Gryffindor Turm und ging im schnellsten Tempo das ich zustande brachte in Richtung Krankenflügel. Unnötig zu sagen dass es eine Zeit lang dauerte bis ich die Tür zum Krankenflügel erreicht hatte.

Mich nicht darum kümmernd anzuklopfen, wie ich es normalerweise getan hätte, entschied ich mich hineinzuplatzen und traf auf eine sehr überraschte Madame Pomfrey.

»Miss Granger!« rief sie, und sah von einem Schüler auf den sie pflegte, der aussah als ob er bewusstlos wäre. »Was geht hier vor?«

»Migräne.« krächzte ich. »Trank. Jetzt.«

Madam Pomfrey nahm einen Blick auf meinen Zustand und lies ein 'Tss' von sich. »Ich dachte dass jemand der so vernünftig ist wie sie, sich im klaren wäre nicht zu trinken.« schimpfte sie und sah mich böse an.

Ich knirschte mit meinen Zähnen und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten in einem Versuch sie nicht anzugreifen.

»Denken sie ernsthaft dass **ich** meine Akademische Karriere wegen so was leichtsinnigem gefährde?« verlangte ich von ihr zu wissen. Ich bemerkte wie grob ich geklungen haben muss und atmete tief ein in einem Versuch mich zu beruhigen. »Es tut mir Leid.« entschuldigte ich mich bei einer sehr beleidigten Madam Pomfrey. »Ich stehe nur unter so viel Stress. Das ist das was die Migräne hervorgerufen hat, verstehen sie?« ich massierte meine Schläfen als sie anfingen wieder zu pochen. »Haben sie etwas dass diese Sache verschwinden lässt?« flehte ich sie an.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte. »Ich hätte wissen müssen dass du eines Tages wegen deinem Stress durchdrehst. Warte einen Moment Liebes, und leg dich nieder.«

Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum sie auszubessern (nach allem, ich war nicht wirklich durchgedreht, zumindest bis jetzt), und tat wie sie mir befohlen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey kam mit einem dampfenden Trank zurück. Sie übergab ihn mir und ich schluckte es hinunter, darauf bedacht den Schmerz loszuwerden. Ich bereute sofort so eine Entscheidung da der Trank wie Meerrettich schmeckte, ein Geschmack den ich bis dahin nicht probiert habe, und bezweifle dass ich je wieder probieren werde. Wie auch immer, ich würgte es hinunter und die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden sofort.

»Vielen Dank!« sagte ich ihr, und sprang auf nur um von ihrer Hand gestoppt zu werden.

»Was denkst du wo du hingehst?« fragte mich Madam Pomfrey und hob eine Augenbraue.

»Ich habe daran gedacht mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück zu machen.« antwortete ich und war verwirrt von ihrer Frage.

»Nur über meine Leiche.« sagte Madam Pomfrey, und verengte ihre Augen. »Du bleibst hier für den Rest des Tages. Du bist offensichtlich sehr gestresst. Ich möchte auf dich Acht geben.«

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei ihren Worten. _Dieser große Kontrollfreak wird meinen Tag ruinieren!_ stöhnte ich innerlich. Ich hielt mich, wieder einmal, davon ab sie nicht anzugreifen und sagte so ruhig wie Möglich, »Bitte, sorgen sie sich nicht um mich. Ich gehe heute auf ein Picknick mit einigen Freunden. Mir wird es völlig gut gehen. Nun, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, werde ich zum Frühstück gehen.«

Und bevor sie antwortet konnte dass es ihr tatsächlich was ausmachte, wie ich all zu gut wusste dass sie tun würde, düste ich davon und wurde nicht langsamer bis ich nicht wohlbehalten am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle Platz nahm.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr, die sagte dass es fünfzehn Minuten nach sieben war (Madam Pomfrey lässt wirklich ihre Patienten zu lange warten). Ich seufzte als ich mich umsah und erkannte dass ich alleine war, und höchst wahrscheinlich alleine bleiben würde für ungefähr eine halbe Stunde.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis seufzte ich und goss mir eine Tasse Kaffe ein (ich verdiente etwas Koffein) und legte mit zwei Scheiben Toast auf den Teller. Ich habe immer noch manchmal Schuldgefühle darüber so viel zu essen, wenn ich an die armen versklavten Hauselfen denke, wie ich es jetzt tat. Mir wahr oft dabei unwohl überhaupt zu essen, aber ich erkannte dass wenn ich nicht esse, keiner da sein würde um sie zu befreien. Nur das ließ meinen Appetit nicht verschwinden.

Als ich an meinem Toast knabberte und über die Ereignisse von Gestern nachdachte (ich hatte das Gefühl dass der kleine Krieg der zwischen Parvati und mir entstanden war, **nicht** vorbei war), sah ich, zu meiner großen Überraschung, Terry die große Halle betreten, und er sah nicht ganz gut aus (obwohl er deutlich besser aussah als ich ausgesehen haben muss als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin. Zumindest schien **er** nüchtern).

Er bemerkte mich und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln bevor er sich zu mir an den Tisch setzte. Überrascht von seiner Aktion, sagte ich sofort dass das nicht sein Tisch wäre.

»Na ja, da du ja offensichtlich die Einzige hier bist, habe ich mir gedacht es sei okay.« antwortete Terry, leicht kühl als er nach dem Krug voller Orangensaft griff. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich an. »Es stört dich nicht, oder?«

»Nein, natürlich nicht!« antwortete ich schnell, leicht beleidigt von seiner Anschuldigung. »Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt dass du hier isst, das ist alles.«

»Wir sollten öfter zusammen esse,« antwortete Terry mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. »Wir haben an verschiedenen Tischen gegessen. Wir sind ein Paar. Wir haben das Recht bei den Tischen des anderen zu essen. Wie auch immer, unsere Häuser sind keine Feinde. Es ist nicht so als ob du mit Malfoy zusammen wärst.«

»Oh Merlin.« sagte ich, und fuhr bei seinem letzten Kommentar zusammen und ließ sofort meinen Toast fallen, da mir schlecht bei dem Gedanken wurde mit so einer schrecklichen Person zusammen zu sein. »Das ist ekelhaft von dir dass auch nur zu erwähnen.«

Terry lachte, und verlor seinen kalten Ton und ersetzte in mit einem viel wärmeren. »Ja, ich nehme an das war es. Aber du bist mit mir zusammen, also gar nichts um sich sorgen zu machen, oder?«

»Richtig.« antwortete ich, leicht unsicher, obwohl nicht genug damit er es bemerkte. Terry grinste mich an und küsste mich auf die Lippen. Er bemerkte nicht dass ich den Kuss nicht erwiderte.

»Nun.« sagte er als er sich einige Eier auf seinen Teller legte, neben seiner Orange (Männer haben sehr merkwürdige Kombinationen wenn es ums Essen geht - Eier und eine Orange…ernsthaft), »Was sollen wir machen? Es ist ein wundervoller Tag - 22 Grad habe ich gehört (und das im November!) - und wir sollten ihn nicht damit verschwenden drinnen zu lernen.«

»Natürlich nicht.« antwortete ich einfach und butterte meinen Toast. »Wir sollten **draußen** lernen.« Ich gab Terry einen Seitenblick und grinste. Terry lachte.

»Nein ernsthaft.« erwiderte er. »Was sagst du dazu den Tag gemeinsam zu verbringen?«

»Na ja.« sagte ich langsam, als ich meinen Toast und mein Messer niederlegte, und versuchte herauszufinden wie ich Terry sagen sollte dass wir bereits ein Doppeldate hatten mit niemandem anderem als Harry. »Ich habe mir gedacht dass wir, erm, auf ein Picknick gehen könnten?« Ich lachte nervös auf als ich absichtlich den Teil ausließ wo Harry und Parvati mitkommen würden - oder eher wo wir mit Harry und Parvati mitkommen würden.

Terry leuchtet positiv bei meinem Vorschlag. »Das ist eine wundervolle Idee!« rief er. »Wann?«

Harry hatte mir letzte Nacht, nach dem Nachsitzen, gesagt dass wir uns bei den Toren außerhalb Hogwarts um die 12 treffen würden, und so sagte ich Terry genau das. Ich ließ natürlich die Harry Sache aus.

Terry grinste mich fröhlich an. »Das wird wundervoll werden.« er lächelte. »Ich kann es kaum erwarten!« Er sah auf seine Uhr, stand auf, gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, und sagte mir dass er seine Schularbeiten etwas auffrischen würde vor dem Date. Ich wusste dass ich genau das gleiche tun sollte, aber ich hatte gerade bemerkt dass Harry hineinkam (mit Parvati die an seinen Arm hing und mich misstrauisch anstarrte), und ich bemerkte dass es mich zu sehr daran zog hier zu bleiben. Ich wimmelte Terry schnell ab indem ich ihm sagte dass ich ihn außerhalb Hogwarts um zehn vor zwölf treffen würde. Terry nickte verständlich mit seinem Kopf und ging, glücklicherweise ignorierte er es wie distanziert ich wurde seitdem Harry angekommen war.

Parvati und Harry kamen am Tisch an. Parvati hatte offensichtlich versucht sich zwischen uns zu setzten, da als Harry sich beeilte und sich neben mich hinsetzte sie vollkommen schmerzerfüllt aussah. Sie setzte sich, wie auch immer, hin, obgleich ziemlich gereizt.

»Hi Harry.« sagte ich ihm, und lächelte ihn breit an. Ich ignorierte vorsätzlich Parvati da ich annahm dass es nicht zur meiner Beziehung mit ihr beitragen würde wenn ich sie anerkenne. Ich nahm einen Schluck aus meiner Kaffeetasse.

»Hey.« erwiderte er, und lächelte mich auch an, so dass seine grünen Augen aufleuchteten. »Gerade aufgestanden?«

Ich gab ein kurzes, fast Bellendes Lachen von mir. »Wäre schön.« sagte ich ihm und spielte mit dem Henkel meiner Tasse. »Trauriger Weise hatte ich einen Weckruf um sechs Uhr in der Früh, aufgrund einer wundervollen Migräne, und ich musste mir einen Trank von Madam Pomfrey holen. Ich konnte nicht zurück schlafen gehen also kam ich hier so um die sieben hinunter und habe gegessen.«

»Bist du okay?« fragte mich Harry sofort, und legte seine Hand auf meine aus Sorge. »Du bist nicht krank oder irgendetwas, richtig?«

Ich lächelte bei seiner Geste (das Lächeln versteckte eigentlich was ich wirklich fühlte - ein prickeln an meinem ganzen Körper) und versicherte ihm dass ich nicht sterben würde. Ich drückte leicht seine Hand und er drückte zurück.

Nur, dass er nicht losließ.

Und ich tat es ebenfalls nicht.

Also saßen wir da, drückten uns gegenseitig die Hand und lächelten.

Es war nicht bis Parvati ein kleines »Hem, hem« von sich ließ und Harry mit ihrem Ellbogen anstieß dass wir schnell los ließen, und weg sahen, und vorspielten dass wir uns schämten.

Ich hörte wie Parvati zischte, »Was sollte das?« während Harry schnell versuchte zu erklären dass er nur besorgt war dass ich mich überanstrengen würde wie ich es im dritten Schuljahr getan hatte. Parvati akzeptierte nicht seine Erklärung, und obwohl sich Harry sogar dafür entschuldigte (ich verspannte mich bei seiner Entschuldigung - tat es ihm wirklich Leid?), verließ Parvati den Tisch, und verkündete dass sie etwas Zeit mit Lavender verbringen würde und dass sie ihn für ihr Picknick später treffen würde.

»Entschuldigung wegen dem.« sagte ich leise als ich an der Kruste meines nun kalten Toasts, nicht zu erwähnen durchnässten, herumpickte.

»Es ist nicht deine Schuld.« seufzte Harry und pickte mürrisch an einer Orange. »Sie versteht einfach nicht die Art von Beziehung die wir haben.«

Ich blieb still, und als ich nichts auf seinen Kommentar erwiderte, fuhr Harry fort.

»Ich hatte das gleiche Thema mit Cho.« sagte mir Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Natürlich weißt du alles darüber. Sie dachte dass wir und heimlich außerhalb treffen würde oder irgendetwas. Scheint so als ob Parvati dasselbe denkt.« Harry lachte kurz auf. »Wahnsinnig, hmm?«

»Ja.« ich wiederholte sanft, »Wahnsinnig.«

»Ich wünschte sie würde verstehen dass wir einfach wirklich nahe Freunde sind. Ich meine wir drei waren beste Freunde seitdem wir elf sind. Wir müssen uns einfach nahe stehen, sogar wenn wir Leute vom gegensätzlichen Geschlecht sind.«

»Uh hmm.« sagte ich, als ich weg sah und in die Leere starrte in einem versuch nicht heraus zu schreien dass ich ganz sicher nicht das Gefühl hatte das unsere Nähe einfach nur platonisch sei.

Harry seufzte. »Ah na ja. Ich nehme an, ich sollte das zu Recht biegen gehen mit Parvati. Ich seh' dich später, okay?«

Ich stimmte Harry still zu als er den Tisch verließ. Ich war nur für einen Moment alleine, als eine Flut von Schülern auf einmal die Große Halle betrat. Auf meine Uhr blickend erkannte ich dass es neun Uhr Morgen war, die Hauptzeit fürs Frühstück. Mir war nicht sehr danach von Mitschülern umgeben zu sein, also verließ ich den Tisch genau als sich Ginny hinsetzte, und entschied mich dass ich stattdessen einige Stunden lernen würde.

* * *

_Das traurige daran ist dass das nur der Morgen meines Höllentages war._

_Ja, es wurde schlimmer._

_Der Lernteil war in Ordnung. Der Date - Teil…na ja, 'war nicht' wäre eine Untertreibung, um das Mal zu sagen._

* * *

Es endete damit das mein Lernen unterbrochen wurde da ich ein Schläfchen hielt (nach allem, hatte ich zwei Stunden Schlaf verloren), und wachte auf um zu bemerken dass es zehn vor zwölf war.

»Verdammt.« murmelte ich zu niemanden bestimmten. Ich sprang auf und lief den ganzen Weg bis ich hinter den Toren von Hogwarts stand. Bis ich Terry fand musste ich schon nach Luft schnappen.

»Ent- ent Entschuldigung!« rief ich, und griff mir auf die Seit da ich während meines Sprints Seitenstechen bekommen hatte. »Ich habe…habe ei-ein Schläfchen gehalten und habe verschlafen und…und…es tut mir Leid!« meine Erklärung wurde oft unterbrochen von meinem Verlangen nach Luft zu schnappen.

»Nicht nötig.« sagte mit Terry sanft. »Es passiert. Kannst du atmen?« fragte er mich.

»J-ja.« antwortete ich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. »Nur kein Laufen mehr für mich.« Ich lachte gutmütig als ich mich aufrichtete und wir uns auf den Weg in Richtung der Grenzen von Hogsmead machten. Als wir uns näher kamen fühlte ich wie sich mir meine Kehle zusammenzog und ich bemerkte das ich Probleme mit dem Atmen hatte, und es hatte **gar nichts** mit den Herz-Kreislauf Aktivitäten zu tun. Das würde der Moment sein wo Terry herausfinden würde dass wir eigentlich auf ein Doppeldate gehen, und ich hatte das Gefühl dass er nicht glücklich mit mir wäre.

Ich sah wie mir Terry einen skeptischen Blick gab als wir endlich die Grenzen erreicht hatten und Harry und Parvati auf uns warteten.

Ich hörte wie Parvati Harry ungeduldig fragte, »Auf was um **Himmels Willen** warten wir?«

Bevor Harry antworten konnte bemerkte er uns und schrie, »Hi Hermione! Terry!« während er winkte als ob wir eine Meile entfernt wären, aber tatsächlich die Entfernung zwischen uns bloß zehn Fuß war.

Parvati dreht sich um; ihre Augen verengten sich bei unserem Anblick - oder eher bei meinem.

Sie drehte sich schnell zu Harry um und sie flüsterte, obwohl nicht leise genug da ich sie Laut und deutlich hören konnte, »**Sie** kommt mit uns?« Nicht sie kommen. Sie kommt.

Als Harry versuchte es einer leicht rot werdenden Parvati zu erklären, drehte sich Terry zu mir und fragte mich die gleiche Frage, nur, natürlich, mit einem er.

»Na ja.« sagte ich ihm, und fühlte mich schrecklich schuldig, »Ja.« Terry sah aus als würde er explodieren und ich beeilte mich um zu erklären. »Schau her, Harry hat mich vor zwei Tagen gefragt ob wir gerne auf ein Doppeldate in Form eines Picknicks gehen würden, und ich habe mir gedacht dass wir, erm, eine wundervolle Zeit haben würden! Ich weiß ich hätte es dir sagen sollen!« ich fuhr fort, und knetete nervös meine Hände als Terry mich wütend anstarrte, »Aber ich dachte du würdest schlecht reagieren, aufgrund dessen was zwischen euch Beiden vorgefallen ist, besonders nach gestern Abend, und ich wollte dass du Harry eine zweite Chance gibst und erkennst dass wir…dass wir nur Freunde sind.« Ich sagte den letzten Teil unheimlich schnell, da ich es mir selber nicht eingestehen wollte. Ob das nun Terry bemerkte oder nicht, konnte ich nicht sagen, da er einfach seufzte, seinen Kopf schüttelte, fast ungläubig, und mir versicherte dass es okay sein würde.

Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen wie Harry mit Parvati zu Recht kam, und sah, zu meiner Erleichterung, dass ihr Gesicht zu einer normalen Farbe zurückgekehrt war. Sie lächelte mich an, obwohl ihre Augen das genaue Gegenteil von freundlich blieben.

»Na ja.« sagte sie lebhaft. »Lasst uns los gehen, wollen wir?« Harry beugte sich nach unten um zwei Körbe aufzuheben und ich bot schnell mein Hilfe an und nahm selber einen. Wir vier gingen stillschweigend durch den größten Teil durch Hogsmead bis wir ein Fleck Grass fanden (was sehr schwer zu finden war aufgrund der Tatsache dass es, trotz des warmen Wetters, Winter war), dass eine nette Aussicht auf die Heulende Hütte hatte.

Ich gab Harry einen wissenden Blick als ich ihm half dass Picknick her zurichten (Beide, Terry und Parvati, obwohl es so schien als ob sie uns vergeben hätte, waren immer noch wütend und haben es abgelehnt zu helfen - obwohl sie uns immer noch die ganze Zeit beaufsichtigten als ob es nur Harry und ich alleine waren und wir uns gleich gegenseitig abknutschen würden.) Ich deutete auf die Hütte und Harry drehte sich um, um auf das Gebäude zu blicken dass so viele Erinnerungen enthielten. Er drehte sich zurück und lachte leise.

»Ein ziemliches Abenteuer das wir hatten, oder?« sagte er zu mir so dass Terry und Parvati uns nicht hören konnte.

»Ziemlich.« erwiderte ich, und glättete die Decke auf die wir alle sitzen würden da Harry das Essen herausnahm. Ich lachte als ich über die Nacht vor dreieinhalb Jahren nachdachte.

»Was?« fragte Harry wissbegierig.

»Hab mich nur erinnert wie wir alle Snape verhext haben, das ist alles.« sagte ich Harry, und er begann ebenfalls zu lachen.

»Das war genial.« Harry leuchtete. »Natürlich musstest du diesen Moment ruinieren mit deiner, 'Wir haben einen Lehrer angegriffen!' Aussage und deinem dazupassendem nervösen Tanz.«

»Hey!« erwiderte ich, und schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm als ob ich beleidigt wäre. »Es ist gegen die Regeln einen Lehrer anzugreifen, und die Tatsache dass alle drei von uns…« ich verlor den Faden.

»Du folgst immer den Regeln, hmm Hermione?« Harry grinste. »Du verdienst eine Gedenktafel. Miss Hermione Granger - Preis für den sich am meisten an die Regeln haltenden Schüler in Hogwarts.«

»Nicht immer.« sagte ich sanft. »Ich bin nie stehen geblieben um darüber nachzudenken eine Regel zu brechen wenn es um dein Wohl ging.« Ich sah zu Harry hinauf und sah dass er mich anstarrte, seine Hand, die vor einer Sekunde noch nach einem Haufen Teller griff, blieb wie erstarrt Mitten in der Luft.

Ich lief rot an und sah schnell weg und half Harry beim auspacken, und fühlte die kalten wütenden Blicke von Parvati und Terry (_Dein fester Freund!_ Erinnerte ich mich selber streng. _Terry. Nicht Harry_) auf unseren Rücken.

»Wie reizend.« Parvati lächelte, was eindeutig gezwungen war, als sie zur Decke hinüber ging, zusammen mit Terry. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und schlang besitzergreifend ihre Arme um seine Taille. Terry kopierte Parvatis Bewegung, und ich fand mich selber wie ich gegen seinen Körper gequetscht wurde.

Harry und ich tauschte Blicke aus und konnten nicht anders als mit unseren Augen zu rollen. Wir wusste dass unsere jeweiligen festen Freunde weit über eifersüchtig hinaus waren.  
Sie sind, aufgrund Mangel an besseren Worten, absolut neurotisch geworden, wahrscheinlich glaubten sie dass Harry und ich spät abends miteinander schlafen.

* * *

_Ja, ja, ich weiß das Date klingt gar nicht so schlecht. Ich meine, sicher, Parvati und Terry waren ziemlich nervig, so mit ihrem Misstrauen (wo ist die Basis für eine Beziehung wenn es kein Vertrauen gibt?), aber Harry und ich hatten eine ziemlich gute Zeit._

_Merkwürdig, oder nicht? Harry und ich genießen unsere Zeit miteinander…nur nicht mit unseren Verabredungen._

_Wie auch immer, das war nicht der schlechte Teil. Nein, der schlechte Teil kam später, nachdem wir unser Essen beendete hatten (ich erfuhr dass Harry das Essen von den Hauselfen bekommen hatte. Natürlich störte mich das ein wenig, aber er versicherte mir dass Dobby es für ihn gemacht hätte, und da Dobby bezahlt wird und freie Tage hat, befand ich die Situation für okay). Du siehst, Parvati bestand darauf dass sie und Harry sich etwas die Beine vertreten um sich die heulende Hütte anzusehen (nicht irgendwie in der Nähe wohlgemerkt - Parvati hat nicht genug Mut für so etwas), und Terry und ich wurden allein zurückgelassen…_

* * *

»Endlich alleine.« sagte Terry und ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

»Du geniest das hier nicht?« fragte ich ihn, und bemerkte dass es mich nicht wirklich kümmerte ob er es nun tat oder nicht. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt dass Parvati versuchte ihre Finger mit denen Harrys zu verflechten.

»Nein.« erwiderte Terry und sagte mir offensichtlich nicht die Wahrheit. »Ich bin nur froh dass ich etwas Zeit nur mit dir verbringen kann.« Zu meiner großen Überraschung lehnte er sich über mich so dass sein Körper auf meinem war und begann mich zu küssen.

Nun, natürlich, hatten wir uns schon vorher geküsst, aber da ich nun Mal so prüde bin wie ich bin, war das auch schon das Höchste was wir getan haben. Stellt euch Mal meine Überraschung vor als ich bemerkte dass seine Zunge irgendwie seinen Weg in meinen Mund fand.

Ich war so entsetzt dass ich nicht wusste wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich war unter Schock. Ja, wir waren nun schon seit einem Monat zusammen, ja, ich war siebzehn und ich hätte das ernsthaft schon vor zwei Jahren tun sollen, und ja, ich wusste das die meisten Paare zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zum Herumknutschen Level gekommen wären, wenn nicht sogar weiter. Aber muss ich dich daran erinnern dass ich Hermione Granger bin? Liebe ist nicht mein Gebiet - genauso wenig wie verliebt sein.

Also kannst du dir weiterhin den Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht vorstellen als ich fühlte wie meine Bluse hochgehoben wurde und eine Hand sich auf meinen Bauch legte - auf mein **Fleisch**.

Meine Augen öffneten sich schnell, aber ich war immer noch zu überwältigt um irgendetwas gegen diese Situation zu unternehmen.

Ich debattierte mit mir selber ob ich nun einen Weg finden sollte mich aus dieser Situation loszueisen und Terry dabei stoppen sollte als er zum Punkt kam an dem seine Hand sich ihren Weg immer höher und höher bannte, oder nicht. Nach allen, wir knutschten herum, in der **Öffentlichkeit** noch dazu. Und wenn ich nicht falsch lag, tat er das nur um Harry zu beweisen dass ich seine Freundin bin.

Bevor ich, wie auch immer, etwas tun konnte, wurde Terry von mir hinunter gerissen. Ich blieb am Boden, und konnte mich nicht bewegen, als ob ich erstarrt war von dem was gerade vorgefallen war. Es war nicht bevor ich Parvati schreien hörte, »Harry! Nein!« dass ich schnell aufstand, nur um Terry gegen einen Baum gedrückt vorzufinden, während niemand anderes als Harry ihn an seinem Kragen hielt.

Ich ging schnell zur Seite des Baumes und war entsetzt über die Wendung der Ereignisse.

Als ich die Stelle erreicht hatte hörte ich wie Harry Terry drohte, »Wenn du sie **jemals** wieder so berührst, dann schwöre ich dir dass ich dich von der Erdoberfläche weghexen werde.«

»Sie ist…sie ist meine **Freundin**!« stotterte Terry.

Harry smaragdgrüne Augen, die normalerweise vor Leben tanzten, waren voller Wut. Es war so als ob ein Feuer hinter ihnen entfacht worden wäre.

»Das kümmert mich nicht.« zischte Harry. »Das gibt dir nicht das Recht ihren Körper als deine persönliche Knutschmaschine zu benutzen.«

»Harry.« sagte ich sanft, da ich wusste dass ihn anzuschreien nichts bringen würde, und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. »Harry lass ihn los. Er hat nichts Falsches gemacht.«

»Er hat sich nicht einmal darum gesorgt um zu sehen dass du gar nicht herumknutschen **wolltest**!« schrie Harry wütend, und verstärkte seinen Griff an Terry. Ich hörte Parvati kreischen.

»Harry,« fuhr ich in einer beruhigenden Stimme fort die sogar mich überraschte, »lass ihn einfach los. In Ordnung? Du löst gar nichts. **Lass** ihn einfach **los**.«

Harry murmelte leise etwas dass verdächtig nach, »Erbärmlicher alter Bastart«, klang, aber schritt dennoch zur Seite, und erlaubte Terry den Baum hinunter zu gleiten. Harry drehte sich zu mir und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, und sah dabei hinunter um meinen Blick zu meiden.

Ich bemerkte dass es mir unmöglich war etwas darauf zu erwidern. Auf der einen Seit, war ich genervt, nein wüten, dass Harry nicht glaubte dass ich mich als ausgewachsene Hexe um mich selber kümmern konnte, und auch die Tatsache bestand dass er meinen Freund fast umgebracht hätte. Auf der anderen Seite, wusste ich dass wenn Harry Terry nicht gestoppt hätte, ich es sicherlich nicht getan hätte, und die Tatsache dass Harry bemerkte dass ich wollte dass Terry aufhört bedeutete sehr fiel für mich.

Anstatt Harry gegenüber zu treten entschied ich mich dafür Terry aufzuhelfen, der an seinem Nacken rieb. Er sah auf und zu meinem Erstaunen starrte er mich wütend an, und zog seine Hand schnell von meinem Griff weg. Er schüttelte voller Wut seinen Kopf und drehte sich von mir weg, und ging schnell den Weg hinunter der durch Hogsmead und zurück nach Hogwarts führte.

Ich entschied dass Harry und Parvati dass Picknick selber wegräumen konnten und rannte Terry nach. Glücklicherweise war ich in einer viel besseren Verfassung als er, dank all der Abenteuer die ich mit Harry und Ron erlebt hatte (während Terry die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte), und erreichte ihn so schnell.

»Was ist dein Problem?« verlangte ich von ihm, und drehte ihn an den Schultern so dass er mich ansah. »Das war nicht ich die das gemacht hat weißt du!«

»Na ja du bist nicht gerade wegen ihm explodiert, oder?« erwiderte Terry kaltblütig. »Um Merlins Willen Hermione. Du hast ihn getröstet! Du hast den verdammten Mann getröstet der mich **angegriffen** hat.«

»Er hat einen Namen weißt du.« erwiderte ich sofort, meine Stimme war kalt.

Terry war sprachlos. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht von mir erwartet etwas so abseitiges zu sagen, und ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich es sehr vermasselt habe mit dem was ich gesagt habe.

Trotzdem, Terry verbesserte sich. »Gut. **Harry**. Harry hat mich angegriffen, deinen Freund, wenn ich dich erinnern darf, dafür weil ich versucht habe mit dir rum zu machen. Wir gehen seit über einen verdammten Monat miteinander aus, Hermione, und ist es illegal für uns dass wir herumknutschen?« Terry lachte schrill auf. »Er hat mich sogar beschuldigt dass ich dich abgeknutscht hätte obwohl du es nicht wolltest!«

Ich blieb still, und wusste nicht wie ich antworten sollte. Terrys Augen weiteten sich als er die Wahrheit erkannte.

»Du wolltest nicht?« flüsterte er.

»N-nein.« sagte ich sanft, und mir war es nicht Möglich ihm in die Augen zu blicken. »Nein.«

»Aber wir gehen seit einem **Monat** miteinander, Hermione, einem **Monat**. Es gibt Paare da draußen die sind…ich meine, wenn wir nicht einmal **herumknutschen** können, wenn du nicht einmal herumknutschen willst, dann sagt das nicht viel über uns als Paar aus, oder?«

Ich erwiderte nichts sonder ließ Terry weiter toben.

»Und du schienst so viel glücklicher wenn du Zeit mit Harry verbrachtest als mit mir! Ich meine, all diese kleinen Lächeln die ihr euch gegenseitig zuwirft, das Händehalten…«

»Wir sind nur Freunde.« sagte ich, meine Stimme war überraschend heiser.

»Na ja es stört mich.« sagte Terry kurz und bündig. »Und ich bin kein Idiot Hermione.«

»Worüber redest du?« fragte ich und blinzelte verwirrt.

»Ich weiß dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann solang du mit Harry bist,« informierte mich Terry flink, als ob wir uns mit einem Geschäft beschäftigten und nicht mit unserer Beziehung, »aber ich weiß auch dass wenn ich dich zwinge dass du dich zwischen uns entscheidest, du nicht einmal einen Moment lang bräuchtest um nachzudenken. Deine Wahl wäre er.«

»Trennen wir uns?« fragte ich leise, und widerlegte nicht was er sagte. Es war, immerhin, vollkommen wahr.

Terry seufzte. »Es hat…erm…**Spaß**…gemacht solange es gedauert hat.« sagte er mir. »Aber wir sind offensichtlich nicht füreinander geschaffen. Sicher, wir hatten unsere schönen Momente, aber es ist klar dass ich nicht der Mann für dich bin.« Nachdem er mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf, drehte sich Terry weg und rief, »Tschüss Hermione!« und ließ mich Mitten in Hogsmead allein stehen, und überraschender Weise überhaupt nicht verletzt von der Trennung.

Wie auch immer, ich war nicht sehr lange alleine. Ein Mädchen eilte an mir vorbei, schluchzte hysterisch und Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen über ihr rotes Gesicht. Obwohl ich nur einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte, wusste ich dass das Mädchen Parvati war. Mich umdrehend sah ich Harry die Strasse runter kommen, und er trug die Körbe und sah ziemlich deprimiert aus. Ich rannte hinauf um ihn zu treffen.

»Was ist passiert?« fragte ich ihn sanft und nahm einen Korb von ihm wie ich es schon vorher am Tag gemacht habe.

»Ich glaube wir haben uns getrennt.« er seufzte.

»Warum?« rief ich und versuchte meine Freude bei dieser Nachricht zu verbergen.

»Na ja,« sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, »nachdem du hinter Terry her gerannt bist hat sie angefangen mich anzuschreien, und hat mich beschuldigt dass ich mich mehr um dich sorge als um sie. Dann hat sie mir gesagt das ich eine Wahl hätte: du oder sie, weil sie würde nicht bleiben solange du da bist. Dieser Idiot.« Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Als ob ich dich nicht wählen würde.«

Ich fühlte einen Knoten ihm Hals, und ich wusste dass es nicht deswegen war weil ich aufgebracht war. Ich war glücklich. Ich war so glücklich dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich angefangen hätte zu weinen wenn ich mich nicht davon abgehalten hätte.

»Einfach so?« fragte ich Harry und starrte ihn ungläubig an. »Mich?«

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. »Natürlich. Wir sind seit sechs Jahren beste Freunde. Irgendein Mädchen wird nicht zwischen uns kommen.«

»Und ist es wahr?« fragte ich, so leise dass ich Angst hatte dass er mich nicht hörte.

»Ist was wahr?« fragte mich Harry verwirrt.

»Das du dich mehr um mich sorgst?« ich wartete auf seine Antwort mit angehaltenem Atem.

»Natürlich.« Harry lachte. »Habe ich das nicht gerade gesagt? Wir sind beste Freunde. Du wirst mir immer mehr bedeuten als irgendein Mädchen.« Was er gesagt hatte erfüllte mich mit Glück von dem ich nicht wusste dass es existierte. Aber dann fuhr Harry fort, der zweite Teil war fast zögernd, trotzdem verringerte das nicht den Schmerz den es mir verursachte. »Genauso wie Ron es wird.«

_Genauso wie Ron es wird_. Die Worte taten weh, aber ich brachte mich schnell dazu sie zu ignorieren.

»Na ja, es tut mir Leid.« sagte ich Harry. »Es ist meine Schuld, nehme ich an. Immerhin, ich bin der Grund warum Parvati sich von dir trennt.«

»Gib dir keine Schuld!« sagte Harry sofort. »Es war nicht deine Schuld.«

»Ich nehme an.« erwiderte ich, »Nach allem, glaube ich sind wir quitt.«

»Was?« Harry sah vollkommen verwirrt aus bei meinem letzten Kommentar.

»Na ja, du siehst, Terry hat sich von mir getrennt.«

»Er hat **was**?«

»Ja.« bestätigte ich noch einmal für Harry. »Die einzige Sache ist dass er viel schlauer war als Parvati. er hat mir gesagt dass er nicht weiter mit mir zusammen sein kann solange du und ich weiterhin Freunde sind, aber er wüsste ebenfalls dass ich dich vor ihm wählen würde. Also hat er sich von mir getrennt.«

»Es tut mir so Leid!« rief Harry. »Ich hätte all diese Male nicht überreagieren sollen, und-«

»Ist in Ordnung.« sagte ich Harry sanft. »Wie du mir gesagt hast - es war nicht deine Schuld. Sicher, du hast dich schlecht benommen.« Harry schlurfte schuldig seine Füße als ich das sagte, »Aber du warst immer überführsorglich. Und du sorgst dich wirklich.« Ich entschied dass ich nicht einen weiteren Streit mit Harry haben wollte, und entschied mich endlich zwischen den zwei Möglichkeiten die ich mir vorher zu Recht gelegt hatte. »Immerhin, du bist der Einzige der bemerken würde dass ich nicht irgendeinen Typen abknutschen will, und das bedeutet etwas. Woher wusstest du es überhaupt?« fragte ich Harry neugierig.

»Na ja, du warst vollkommen steif. Das und deine Augen waren vor Schrecken geöffnet.« Harry lachte.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. »Ich bin eine schreckliche Freundin. Oder war...« gab ich hinzu.

»Nein.« versicherte mir Harry. »Er war nur nicht der Richtige für dich.«

»Nein?« fragte ich Harry und sah schnell auf. »Gib es **irgendjemanden** der richtig für mich ist?«

»Ich glaube den gibt es.« erwiderte Harry und starrte mich aufmerksam an. Ich hatte einen winzigen Verdacht dass er sich selber meinte, aber da ich mich kannte waren die Zeichen wahrscheinlich falsch. Sie waren es all die anderen Male auch, wieso sollte dieses Mal anders sein?

Harry sah weg und sagte dass es spät wurde und dass wir zurückkehren sollten, was wir taten, in vollkommener Stille.

Obwohl uns das nicht davon abhielt uns anzulächeln und uns diese 'Blicke' zuzuwerfen für die wir offensichtlich bekannt waren.

Und als wir weiter damit fort fuhren uns Lächeln zuzuwerfen, mit der Sonne die hinter uns unterging (es war erstaunlich darüber nachzudenken dass wir fünf Stunden weg waren) war uns Beiden klar warum wir so glücklich waren. Weil ob wir es nun zugeben würden oder nicht, die Tatsache dass wir gerade unsere 'Partner' losgeworden sind, uns nicht nur eine Last von nur unseren eigenen, sondern von unseren Beiden Schultern nahm.

* * *

_In Ordnung. Also der Tag war nicht so schlecht. Ich habe anfangs gedacht dass die Trennung den Tag schrecklich gemacht hätte, aber rückblickend, rettete es eigentlich meinen Tag._

_Was schrecklich von mir zu sagen, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem. Ich konnte einen weiteren von diesen Momenten mit Harry verbringen._

_Und wer weiß? Vielleicht schreibt Harry ebenfall in sein Tagebuch darüber wie er einen dieser Momente mit mir hatte._

_Natürlich, bin ich wahrscheinlich wahnhaft, nicht zu erwähnen jenseits von optimistisch, und Harry denkt darüber nach Lavender als neueste Freundin zu haben._

_Oh Merlin. Ich hoffe doch nicht._

_Was schlimmer ist, Ginny kam vor einigen Momente hinauf. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit ihr von meinem Tag zu erzählen, da sie nur kam um darüber zu quietschen dass Hogwarts einen Ball in zwei Wochen hält. Offensichtlich hatte eine bestimmte Schule endlich seinen 1000ten Geburtstag erreicht. Drei versuche welche._

_Und ich muss sagen, ich freue mich nicht darauf. Weil ein Ball beinhaltet eine Verabredung, und eine Verabredung beinhaltet einen Jungen._

_Und ich habe gerade zufällig einen Jungen verloren._

_Und der Junge den ich mag fühlt höchstwahrscheinlich nicht dasselbe. Weil ich ein weiterer Ron für ihn bin. _

_Und wir alle wissen dass Harry nicht schwul ist und nie mit Ron ausgehen würde. Dann wiederum, wenn er es wäre, wäre es mir überhaupt nicht Möglich mit ihm auszugehen. Oh wie ich Ironie verachte._

_Habe ich erwähnt dass ich mein Leben hasse?_

* * *

**An: Ich werde das nächste vielleicht sogar schon heute abend hoch laden wenn es sich ausgeht. Also bis dann und drückt den lieben netten link der euch zum review schreiben führt, BITTE!!**


	15. Kapitel 15

HIer ist nun kapitel 15!!!!! Und habe ich nicht gesagt das ich heute noch ein rauf lade, das ist als dank für eure reviews morgen kommt dann wieder ein neues kapitel.

und nun wieder damit es ja sicherlich langweilig wird das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 15:**

Hinein Für ein Date, Heraus Für eine Schachfigur

* * *

_**9. November**_

_Ich weiß ernsthaft nicht wie um Himmels Wille unsere (dass heißt Harrys und meine) Trennungen so lange geheim waren - zwei ganze Tage. Das ist erstaunlich wenn man bedenkt dass die 'geschwätzigsten' Mädchen in der Schule nicht nur in meinem Jahrgang sind, sonder auch in meinem Haus._

_Wie üblich, wusste ich nichts über die Gerüchte die herumschwirrten, aber zu meinem Glück (oder vielleicht Unglück), kam Ginny in mein Zimmer gerannt und brachte mich auf den neuesten Stand._

_Offensichtlich ist sie nun wieder bereit mir zu helfen da ich nicht mehr länger als 'hoffnungsloser Fall' erachtet werde._

_Worauf meine Einzige Erwiderung ist, »Ich danke dir Gin. Ich danke dir so sehr.«_

* * *

»OH MEIN GOTT!«

Ginnys Schrei warnte mich vor ihrer Anwesenheit Sekunden bevor sie in mein Zimmer hineinstürmte. Sie war offensichtlich eine weite Entfernung gerannt, da sie sich wegen eines Stechens an der Seite hielt, tief atmete, und da ihr üblicherweise perfektes rotes Haar in alle Richtungen fiel.

»Was um **Himmels Willen** ist mit dir los?« fragte ich Ginny, vollkommen schockiert von ihrem Auftreten. Ja, mir war vollkommen klar dass Ginny weit entfernt von oberflächlich war, aber dass sie in einer solchen Unordnung war, so dass sie ausgesehen hatte als ob sie gerade eine Art Naturkatastrophe überlebt hätte…es war einfach nicht Ginnys Art.

Ich stand sofort von meinem Schreibtisch auf, legte meine Feder nieder die ich benutz hatte um einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung über warum 'Sich selber in eine andere Identität zu verwandeln unmöglich ist' zu schreiben. Ich war gerade mitten drinnen in der Analyse von Vielsafttrank, der dieser These widersprach.

Ich sprach Ginny an, die nun wieder regelmäßig atmete. Unglücklicherweise bedeutete das dass sie nun genug Luft hatte um mich anzuschreien.

»Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?« wollte Ginny von mir wissen, und stach mir leicht in die Schulter.

»Hey!« rief ich, und schlug ihre Hand weg. »Mach das nicht!«

Ginny starrte mich als Antwort einfach böse an. Ich entschied das als ein zögerndes »Okay.« zu nehmen.

»Wie auch immer,« fuhr ich fort, »warum hab ich dir nicht was gesagt?«

»Das du dich von Terry und Harry sich von Parvati vor **zwei**, zähl sie, vor **zwei** Tagen getrennt habt!« Ginny ließ einen frustrierten Schrei los als sie den Satz beendet hatte. Sie war offensichtlich ziemlich sauer auf mich.

Ich zuckte armselig mit meinen Schultern. »Ich habe nicht gewusst dass das so wichtig ist. Sowieso, seit wann bist in das involviert? Ich dachte du hättest genug von mir.«

Ginny warf ihre Hände in die Höhe. »Es ist anders da du nun tatsächlich eine Chance hast, du Idiot!«

»Da ich nun tatsächlich eine Chance habe?« wiederholte ich langsam.

»Ja.« sagte Ginny und nickte eifrig mit ihrem Kopf.

»Warum, ich danke dir Ginevra.« erwiderte ich sarkastisch und rollte leicht mit meinen Augen. »Jetzt fühle ich mich viel besser!«

»Zu Allererst einmal, glaube ich dass ich es vollkommen klar gemacht habe dass ich unter keinen Umständen 'Ginevra' genannt werden will.« belehrte mich Ginny.

»Du klingst wie ein Lehrbuch.« warf ich ein.

»Na ja es kannst ja nicht immer du sein.« warf Ginny zurück. »Zweitens, du hast das was ich gesagt habe vollkommen falsch aufgenommen.«

»Hab ich?« fragte ich sie, und war darüber leicht amüsiert dass sie mich herausforderte.

»Ja.« Ginny seufzte frustriert. »Was ich sagen wollte war dass du vorher keine Chance mit ihm hattest.«

»Gin.« erwiderte ich mit einem kleinen sarkastischen Lachen, »Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass der Grund warum ich so beleidigt war der ist weil ich es **so** aufgenommen habe.«

»Oh.« Ginny war für einen kurzen Moment lang still. »Richtig. Entschuldigung.«

»Uh hmm.« erwiderte ich als ich von Ginny zurück zu meinem Tisch wegging.

»Na ja, lass mich **erklären** was ich meinte.« entgegnete mir Ginny.

»Das sollte unterhaltsam werden.« erwiderte ich während ich einige Bücher zu Recht rückte.

»Was ich meinte mit du hattest vorher keine Chance mit ihm war, dass er mit Parvati zusammen war. Du konntest unmöglich mit ihm zusammen sein solange er es mit jemandem anderem war.«

»Das **ist** wahr.« gab ich zu, während ich mich umdrehte und mein Aufräumen für später übrig lies. »Also…was werden wir deswegen unternehmen?«

»Wir?« fragte Ginny und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

»Ja, wir.« wiederholte ich.

»Du meinst, dass du mir tatsächlich dieses Mal erlaubst dir zu helfen?« quietschte Ginny und hüpfte auf und ab als ob Weihnachten wäre.

»Ja.« ich seufzte und wünschte mir dass Ginny nicht ganz so oft mit Lavender herumhängen würde.

Ginny quietschte wieder und begann eine Erklärung darüber was wir machen würden. »Es ist einfach! Ich werde dich einfach so umwerfend schön aussehen lassen so dass Harry sich auf der Tanzfläche auf dich stürzen wird!«

Ich hob eine Augenbraue bei Ginnys Bemerkung. »Willst du mich **veräppeln**?« wollte ich von ihr wissen. »Das ist nur…wahnsinnig.«

»Nein! Nein! Hör zu!« fuhr Ginny fort so eifrig wie immer. »Wir werden dich in diesen einfach wundervollen Festumhang stecken…lass mich das Magazin heraufbeschwören dass es zeigt…Accio '_Bezauberndes Mode Magazin_'!« Einen Moment später flog ein Magazin in Ginnys Hand und sie öffnete es und zeigte mir eine Seite voller Festumhänge für Frauen. »Du wirst diesen hier tragen!« verkündete sie stolz, und zeigte auf ein sehr pinken und sehr zerrauften Festumhang.

Ich konnte kaum mein Lachen zurück halten. »Ginny dass wird niemals klappen.«

»Und warum nicht?« wollte Ginny gereizt von mir wissen und warf das Magazin hinunter.

»Weil ich es ablehne etwas so hässliches zu tragen.« informierte ich sie. »Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, ich trage kein pink, und definitiv nichts zerrauftes. Wie auch immer, hat dass Pansy Parkinson nicht zum Weihnachtsball getragen?«

»Gut.« Ginny seufzte. Dann sagte sie munter, »Ich weiß!«

»Nicht schon wieder…«

»Du könntest einen gelben Festumhang tragen mit Entenslippers!«

Ich starrte sie an und konnte endlich eine Antwort auftreiben. »Du bist wirklich geistesgestört.«

»Nein, nein!« sagte Ginny mir, »Du siehst, es ist der neuste Trend! Ich bin mir sicher Harry wird es einfach lieben!«

»Wenn irgendeiner deiner Pläne **jemals** Harry und mich zusammenbringt,« sagte ich ihr, »dann werde ich unser erstes Kind nach dir benennen.«

Ginny sah mich nachdenklich an. »Wirklich?«

Ich antwortete nicht sonder brach einfach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Du weißt,« fuhr Ginny fort und unterbrach meine Hysterie, »du könntest ihn einfach fragen mit dir hinzugehen.«

»Ich nehme an das könnte ich…« erwiderte ich zögernd und spielte nervös mit dem Rand meines Pullovers bei so einer gewagten Idee.

»Tu es.« befahl mir Ginny. »Innerhalb dieser Woche.«

»Oder was?« warf ich zurück und war überrascht von Ginnys drohendem Ton der Stimme.

»Oder jemand anderes wird es.« sagte mir Ginny. »Harry ist nicht einfach ein Junge, Hermione. Er ist 'der-Junge-der-lebt'. Nicht zu erwähnen ist die Tatsache dass er ziemlich gut aussehend ist. Wenn du nicht denkst dass Mädchen auf ihm herumreiten werden…und es wird nicht lange andauern dass es ihm Möglich sein wird abzulehnen. Und dann hast du Pech gehabt.«

Einen gewaltigen Moment lang herrschte Stille während Ginnys Worte von meinem Gehirn aufgenommen wurden. Ich schluckte schwer.

»Richtig.« sagte ich nervös. »Ich werde ihn fragen.«

»Gut.« erwiderte Ginny, nun wieder euphorisch. »Also, wirst du das Kind Ginny oder Ginevra nennen? Ich persönlich bevorzuge Ginny, aber dass ist nur so weil ich den Namen Ginevra hasse.«

»Ah, hau ab.«

* * *

_**14. November**_

_Es klingt einfach, richtig? Einfach Harry zum Ball fragen. Keine große Sache._

_Nur, es ist eine große Sache. Weil, woher weiß ich dass er ja sagen wird weil er mich tatsächlich auf die Art mag wie Ginny darauf besteht dass er es tut? Woher weiß ich ob er nur ja sagen wird weil 1. ich seine beste Freundin bin, 2. er mitleid mit mir hat, 3. er niemanden anderes hat um hinzugehen, oder 4. er sich schuldig darüber fühlt dass er meinen Freund verscheucht hat, den einzigen Jungen der mit mir hingegangen wäre?_

_Genau. Ich weiß es nicht._

_Das ist auch weshalb ich, fünf Tage später, immer noch nicht Harry gefragt habe mich zum Ball zu begleiten um den 1000sten Geburtstag von Hogwarts zu feiern._

_Und auch warum der Plan nicht ganz so abgelaufen ist wie Ginny und ich geplant hatten._

_Mit anderen Worten er ist vollkommen fehlgeschlagen. _

* * *

»Bei Merlins Bart, **frag** ihn doch endlich.« zischte mir Ginny ins Ohr. Wir vier, dass sind Harry, Ron, Ginny und ich, waren im Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron spielten Zaubererschach (mal eine große Überraschung), und Ginny und ich saßen gemütlich auf der Couch, einige Fuß von ihnen entfernt, genossen die Bequemlichkeit und die Hitze die vom Kamin aus kam. Die Temperatur war runter auf -3 Grad und Schnee kam so schnell herunter dass wenn du aus dem Fenster geblickt hättest, das Einzige was du sehen konntest weiß gewesen wäre. »Es waren fünf verdammte Tage!«

»Ich kann ihn nicht hier fragen.« flüsterte ich ihr schnell zu, und beobachtete Harry und Ron um sicher zu gehen dass sie zu beschäftigt waren damit Harry nicht mein Gespräch mit Ginny zufällig mithören konnte.

»Und warum nicht?« wollte Ginny von mir wissen und blickte mich leicht wütend an.

»We-weil Ron hier ist!« sprudelte es aus mir.

»Ah, red doch keinen Unsinn, Hermione!« rief Ginny leise und rollte mit ihren Augen. »Ron wäre es egal wenn du dich jetzt mit Harry verabreden würdest. Ich meine, um Himmels willen, er weiß dass du vollkommen verrückt nach Harry bist.«

»Aber die letzte Sache die Ron von mir gehört hat war dass ich über Harry hinweg bin.« informierte ich sie schnell.

»Bitte.« Ginny lachte leise. »Sogar **Ron** kann sehen dass du gelogen hast.«

»Oh, halt den Mund.« flüsterte ich ihr wütend zu. Meine Augen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu, dessen Augenbrauen vor Konzentration zusammen gezogen waren. Seufzend sagte ich Ginny, »Gut, ich werde ihn jetzt fragen, okay?«

»Wird auch langsam Zeit.« murmelte Ginny.

»Ich hab das gehört.« sagte ich ihr, dann verließ ich die Bequemlichkeit der Couch um Harry an die Schulter zu tippen.

»Uh hmm.« antwortete Harry, vertieft in das Spiel bei welchem er, nicht wirklich überraschend, gerade am verlieren war.

»Könnte ich für einen Moment mit dir reden?« fragte ich ihn, und redete so schnell dass ich überrascht war dass er mich überhaupt gehört hatte.

»Erm, sicher.« antwortete Harry, sah auf, und wunderte sich Offensichtlich darüber über was um Himmels Willen ich mit ihm reden wollte.

Er stand auf, und während er das tat blickte mich Ron an, hob ein Augenbraue und formte mit dem Mund, »Der Ball?«

Ich wollte gerade antworten, aber Harry sah mich wieder an und so drängte ich ihn in eine Ecke. Auf unseren Weg dorthin sah ich wie Ginny und Ron Blicke tauschten und wissend lächelten.

»Was ist los?« fragte mich Harry als wir den Platz bedürftiger Privatsphäre erreichten.

Plötzlich zog sich mein Rachen zusammen und ich hatte dass Gefühl als ob mir schlecht werden würde.

»Ich…dass ist…ich wollte fragen…« ich konnte fühlen wie meine Handflächen feucht wurden als ich sie fest zusammendrückte. Irgendwie konnte ich jederzeit tausend Seiten eines Lehrbuches zitieren, aber etwas das so einfach ist wie »Würdest du gerne mit mir zum Ball gehen?« konnte sich nicht den Weg aus meinen Mund bahnen.

»Ja?« trieb mich Harry an.

»Ich…ich…«

»Hermione bist du okay?« fragte Harry besorgt. »Weil du scheinst extrem nervös über etwas zu sein.

»Ich? Nervös? Was gibt dir so eine Idee?« rief ich mit eine hohen Stimme, und hatte dass Gefühl als ob ich nach Luft schnappen müsste.

Harry starrte mich an und ich wusste dass er dachte dass ich nun endgültig durchgeknallt war.

Begreifend dass ich etwas, irgendetwas, sagen musste um diesen unangenehmen Moment zu unterbrechen, platze es aus mir heraus, »Ich brauche eine Schachfigur!«

»Eine **was**?« Harry sah mich überrascht an. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht so eine Frage erwartet. Natürlich, hatte ich nicht geplant ihn das zu fragen, und ich hatte keine Ahnung warum ich es getan hatte. Nun saß ich in der Zwickmühle.

_Gut gemacht Granger_, begann eine Stimme, die sehr nach meinem elf Jahre alten Selbst klang, mich zu belehren. _Sehr glaubhaft. Ernsthaft. Was ist los mit dir? Gerade noch vor zwei Jahren hast du eine voll ausgewachsene Hexe getäuscht dir in den Verbotenen Wald zu folgen, doch jetzt kannst du nicht einmal mit einem stichhaltigen Grund kommen warum du mit deinem besten Freund reden wolltest. Eine Schachfigur…Du machst mich krank._

»Eine…eine Schachfigur.« wiederholte ich, als einmal die Stimme in meinem Kopf mit Reden aufgehört hatte.

»Warum um Himmels Willen brauchst du eine **Schach**figur? Und warum musstest du mich den ganzen Weg hierher drängen um mich das zu fragen?« fragte mich Harry aus.

»Das ist eine gute Frage.« erwiderte ich um Zeit zu stehlen. »Ich hab dich hierher gebracht weil ich dachte dass Ron etwas sagt, erm, Ron, und sich über mich lustig macht.«

»Weil du nach einer Schachfigur fragst?«

»Es ist Ron…« sagte ich lahm, und fühlte mich bereits grauenhaft weil ich Ron benutzte.

»Und warum genau brauchst du eine Schachfigur?« fuhr Harry fort mich zu fragen.

»Ich habe eine außerordentlich sinnvolle Erklärung dafür!« rief ich eifrig.

»Würde es dich stören sie mit mir zu teilen?« fragte Harry.

»Natürlich.« fuhr ich fort. »Siehst du, ich brauche die Schachfigur…für...erm…für die Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung!«

»Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung?« wiederholte Harry, und glaubte mir kein einziges Wort was ich sagte.

»Das ist es. Ich muss es in einen…einen…Menschen verwandeln für unsere nächste Stunde.« ich erkannte sofort dass ich einen großen Fehler begangen habe, und Harry tat es auch.

»Erstens,« sagte mir Harry und starrte mich misstrauisch an, »war das nicht unsere Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung.«

»Ah, na ja…« ich hatte dieses Mal keine Erklärung also sagte ich nichts mehr und erlaubte Harry dass er mit seinem Verhör fort fuhr.

»Und Zweitens, du kannst keinen Gegenstand in einen Menschen verwandeln. Tatsächlich, war unsere Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung ein Aufsatz um genau das zu beweisen.«

»Exakt!« rief ich.

»Exakt was?«

»Ich benütze es für den Aufsatz.« rief ich schnell.

»Aber du hast gerade gesagt-«

»Ich benütze die Schachfigur um zu **beweisen** dass du keine Schachfigur in eine Person verwandeln kannst.« unterbrach ich Harry.

»Aber es ist eine schriftliche Aufgabe.« sagte Harry und sah vollkommen verwirrt aus. »Es wird keine Vorführung gebraucht.«

»Na ja, ich brauche Beweise. Es ist nur ein Experiment.« informierte ich Harry, und war sehr Stolz dass meine Fähigkeit für Lügen zurück zu seinem normalen Standart gekehrt war. »Ich werde die Versuche als Beweis benutzen.«

»Aber **warum** eine Schachfigur?« wollte Harry von mir wissen. »Ich meine, kannst du nicht einfach einen alten Gegenstand benutzen der herum liegt?«

Verdammt. Da hatte er mich nun erwischt. Okay, also meine Fähigkeit fürs Lügen brauchte ein wenig Arbeit um zum Normalzustand zurück zu kehren.

»Richtig…« ich seufzte, und wünschte von ganzem Herzen dass Harry mehr wie Ron sein würde und keine begründeten schlussfolgernden Fähigkeiten hätte, was auch immer. »Erm, na ja, du hast mich erwischt.« sagte ich und täuschte vor, ich hätte mir absichtlich diese Geschichte ausgedacht (was ich, Zugegebenerweise, auch getan habe, aber wegen eines anderen Grundes). »Ich nehme an der Grund warum ich eine Schachfigur habet will ist damit ich ordentlich Schach spielen kann und vielleicht ab und zu Mal mitmachen kann…und vielleicht sogar Ron besiege.«

Harry sah mich ungläubig an. »Und du planst dies zu tun mit nur einer Schachfigur?«

»Erm…«

»Brauchst du nicht ein Schach**set**, nicht nur einfach eine Figur, um spielen zu lernen?«

»Oh.« murmelte ich. »Richtig. Ich werde dann…einfach…gehen.«

»Hermione.« sagte Harry und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie auf beruhigende Weise. »Bist du sicher dass du okay bist? Du benimmst dich sehr…abwesend. Ich meine, du bist die klügste Hexe deines Alters und, nichts für ungut, du benimmst dich ein wenig…na ja…du benimmst dich nicht wie du selbst. Ein wenig wie im dritten Schuljahr als du am Ende warst wegen dieser ganzen Zeitumkehrer Sache.«

Ich lächelte Harry leicht an. »Ich nehme an ich bin einfach zu sehr gestresst wegen der UTZs. Ich meine sie entscheiden unsere Zukunft.«

»Tun sie nicht für sieben Monate.« wies Harry darauf hin.

»Na ja, du kennst mich.« sagte ich und fälschte ein Lachen. »Immer besorgt wegen meiner Studien.«

Harry sah aus als ob er was sagen wollte, aber stattdessen lies er seine Hände fallen und sagte, »Na ja, entspann…einfach. Du wirst es gut machen.« Ich wusste sofort dass er nicht glaubte dass es die UTZs waren die mich sorgten, aber ich war dankbar dass er sein Verhör nicht weiter führte. Wir beide gingen zu den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und schlossen uns Ginny und Ron an. Ginny sah mich erwartungsvoll an und Ron, obwohl er die Schachpartie wieder mit Harry begonnen hatte, lehnte leicht seinen Körper vor so dass er den Versuch unternehmen konnte etwas zu fragen.

»Also.« flüsterte Ginny aufgeregt. »Was ist passiert? Geht ihr gemeinsam hin?«

»Nein.« antwortete ich mürrisch.

»Er hat nein gesagt!« rief Ginny und verdeckte ihren Mund ungläubig und, vor allem, aus Entsetztem.

»Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er mir eine Schachfigur ausleihen könnte!« rief ich und war mich armselig auf ihre Schulter.

»Eine Schachfigur?« fragte mich Ginny schockiert. »Du hast ihn nach einer verdammten **Schachfigur** gefragt?«

»Ich geriet in Panik!« murmelte ich in ihre Schulter. »Ich konnte es nicht wagen ihn zu fragen! Ich kann das nicht tun Gin. Er wird einfach nein sagen.«

»Nein, wird er nicht.« sagte Ginny ernst. »Zumindest wird er das nicht wenn du ihn nicht schon wieder nach einer Schachfigur fragst.«

»Wenn er ja sagen würde wäre es nicht weil er mich auf die gleiche Art mag wie ich ihn mag!« protestierte ich.

»Hermione, wirst du jemals glauben dass er dich mehr mag als nur einen Freund?«

»Nein.« murmelte ich, mein Kopf immer noch auf ihrer Schulter.

»Das war's.« sagte Ginny, immer noch in einer leisen Stimme. »Von jetzt an übernehme ich die Kontrolle.«

»Was?« rief ich besorgt, und entfernte meinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter.

»Überlass es einfach nur mir.« sagte mir Ginny und gab mir einen freundlichen Klaps auf den Rücken.

* * *

_So nun wird Ginny uns, irgendwie, zusammen bringen._

_Oh Merlin. Wenn sie mich in ein Entenkostüm steckt, ich schwöre bei Gott, ich bringe sie dann um._

_Na ja, ich werde sie nur umbringen wenn sie mich in dieses pinke, zerraufte Ding steckt. Und ich dachte ich hätte keinen Modesinn._

_Irgendwie prophezeie ich drohendes Unheil in meiner Zukunft._

* * *

**AN: So das wars wir sehen uns Morgen und gute Nacht**


	16. Kapitel 16

HIer ist nun kapitel 16!!!!! Am Abend kommt höchstwahrscheinlich noch eins weil sonst fahre ich in den Urlaub und ihr müsst 2 Wochen warten bis die FF zu Ende ist und ich nehme an das wollt ihr nicht, oder?

und nun wieder damit es ja sicherlich langweilig wird das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 16:**

Festumhänge,Pralinen, und Harry, du meine Güte!

* * *

_**16. November**_

_Ginny will mich immer noch mit jemandem zusammen bringen (Merlin sei Dank), aber nun hat sie mir befohlen morgen mit ihr nach dem Unterricht nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Aufgrund der kurzfristigen Ankündigung des Balles, hat die Hogwarts Administration entschieden dass alle Schüler vom dritten Jahr aufwärts, die die Erlaubnis haben Hogsmead zu besuchen, das Recht hätten Hogsmead am Nachmittag zu besuchen, zumindest bis zum Ball. Derweil haben die Erst - und Zweitklässler eine einmalige Chance erhalten und können nun Hogsmead in der Begleitung von einigen Lehrern am Freitag besuchen. Natürlich, schickte Professor Dumbledore eine Notfalls-Hogsmead-Erlaubnis an die Erziehungsberechtigten jedes einzelnen Schülers aus dem ersten und zweiten Jahr, also gibt es eine Chance dass viele von ihnen nicht gehen können. Sie werden stattdessen wahrscheinlich um Festumhänge von zu Hause bitten, nehme ich an._

_Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, wenn Ginny versucht mich in einen gelben Festumhang zu zwingen mit passenden Entenslippers, dann spieße ich sie auf. Ich werde mir als Lebensziel setzten einen Spruch zu finden der sie aufspießt._

_Und wenn keiner existiert, dann werde ich einen erfinden müssen._

* * *

»Gin.« rief ich nach meiner hetzenden rothaarigen Freundin. »Gin!« ich lief ihr nach, im Versuch mit ihr mitzuhalten, aber war in kurzer Zeit außer Atem und musste wieder darin Zuflucht suchen ihr hinterher zu rufen, und ging langsam während ich meine Seite aufgrund eines Seitenstechens festhielt.

»GINNY!« schrie ich letztendlich aus vollem Halse.

Ginny drehte sich um und stoppte ungefähr zwanzig Fuß vor mir. »Was ist los?« wollte sie von mir wissen und legte ihre Hände wütend auf ihre Hüften. Sie war offensichtlich nicht zufrieden mit mir weil ich sie bei ihrem Wanderzug durch die Modegeschäfte von Hogsmead unterbrach.

»Könnest du **bitte**, um Merlins Willen, langsamer gehen.« flehte ich sie an, und kam endlich dort an wo sie war. »Ich bin kein Athlet. Ich spiele kein Quidditch. Daher kann ich kaum laufen, geschweige den mit jemandem wie dir mithalten.«

Ginny seufzte. »Gut. Ich will nur **wirklich** dort hingehen.«

»Hätte ich mir nicht gedacht.« sagte ich, und jedes Wort triefte vor Sarkasmus. Ginny sah mich wütend an aber griff nach meiner Hand als sie weiter ging. Wir stoppten erst als wir vor einem kleinen Geschäft ankamen mit einem Schild auf dem stand, »Sickel Stile.«

»Sickel Stile?« ich schnaubte und starrte auf den Namen. »Das muss wohl der lächerlichste Name eines Geschäftes sein den ich je gehört habe.«

Ginny zuckte mit ihren Schultern. »Nehme ich an. Aber es ist fantastische Kleidung zu einem fantastischen Preis. Komm jetzt, wir müssen etwas für dich finden.« Ginny zerrte an meinem Umhang, und so sehr ich auch abgeneigt war in ein Geschäft zu gehen dass klang wie ein, na ja…ich wusste nicht nach was es klang ehrlich gesagt, aber sicher nicht nach einem Modegeschäft, war ich sogar noch mehr dagegen abgeneigt draußen bei diesem stürmischen und extrem kalten Wetter zu bleiben.

Wir betraten das Geschäft und sofort sprach uns eine Frau mit gefärbten blonden Haaren, stark geschminkten Augen und Lippen, und einer Stimme die so süß war dass ich dachte ich würde vor Ekel sterben, an und fragte ob wir Hilfe bräuchten. Glücklicherweise antwortete Ginny dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hätte, was sie auch eindeutig hatte da sie durch die Regale voller Kleidung marschierte, und sofort beim Festumhangabteil ankam.

»Sitz hier.« befahl sie mir und deutete auf eine Bank. »Ich werde dir etwas finden.«

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. »Ginny, warum lässt du mich nicht selber was aussuchen? Ich meine, ich habe meinen Festumhang für den Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr selbst gefunden, und ich erinnere mich dass ziemlich viele Kinnladen hinunter gefallen sind.«

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »Ja, na ja, damals hattest du einen festen Freund, oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches. Nun versuchen wir dass du einen Freund bekommst. Wir brauchen es nicht das Kinnladen hinunterfallen, Hermione, Schatz. Was wir brauchen ist dass sich die Männer auf dich stürzen.«

»Ich habe dir bereits gesagt dass diese Theorie einfach lächerlich ist.« informierte ich Ginny und rümpfte leicht meine Nase als ich ihren Befehl von vorhin befolgte und mich niedersetzte. »Und leicht abstoßen, nicht zu erwähnen barbarisch.«

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »Du findest **alles** barbarisch.« erwiderte sie und begann mit ihrer Suche nach dem perfekten Festumhang, ihre flinken Finger gingen Schnell durch die Regale. Nach einigen Minuten stand ein Stoss neben mir auf der Bank voller Festumhänge, von waldgrün bis pink.

»Ich werde es dir gleich jetzt sagen,« benachrichtigte ich Ginny als sie mir andeutete dass ich aufstehen und all die Festumhänge in der Umkleidekabine anprobieren sollte, »dass ich nicht anprobieren werde dass pink ist.«

Ginny drehte sich um und, ziemlich gereizt, warf sie fünf oder so Festumhänge die sie ausgesucht hatte auf die Bank.

»Jetzt Glücklich?« wollte sie von mir wissen als sie sich zu mir umdrehte.

»Sehr.« ich lächelte sie süßlich an. Ginny rollt mit ihren Augen.

»Nun probier dies hier an.« ordnete Ginny an, und legte die Festumhänge in meine Ausgestreckten Arme und drängte mich in eine nahe Umkleidekabine.

»Danke dass du so geduldig und höflich bist!« rief ich hinter mir her. Ich hätte schwören können dass ich gehört habe wie Ginny etwas murmelte dass einige gut ausgesuchte Worte beinhalteten, aber vielleicht täuschte mich mein Hörvermögen da ungefähr ein Meter hoher Stapel Kleidung an mein Ohr gepresst war.

Ich seufzte traurig als ich die Festumhänge ansah, da ich wusste dass wenn ich jedes einzelne von ihnen anprobieren würde es Stunden dauern würde. Ich fand schnell alle blauen und grünen Festumhänge, da dies die zwei Farben waren von denen meine Mutter und Mrs. Weasley sagte dass sie mir am besten stehen würden.

Von ihnen sortierte ich alle Festumhänge aus mit Krausen oder Spitzen, und es blieben letztendlich drei Festumhänge übrig, von denen zwei grün waren.

Ich probierte beide einen grünen Festumhang und einen dunkelblauen Festumhang an, die beide genau gleich aussahen. Sie waren nett, aber ich hatte das Gefühl dass sie einfach nicht das waren nach was ich suchte. Dann probierte ich den letzten Festumhang an, welcher in einem dunklen waldgrün war.

Das Kleid drunter, das wundervoll mit dem Umhang zusammen passte, floss sanft bis zu meinen Knöcheln. Es hatte einen Anständigen Halsausschnitt, welcher von einer Reihe kleiner Perlen bedeckt wurde. Das Über-Gewand, wie ich es nannte, wurde an meiner Taille von einer wundervollen goldenen Schnalle zusammengehalten, welche kleine Gravierungen von Rosen und Blättern hatte, was dazu führte das der Festumhang zu meiner Figur passte. Nun, ich hatte keine so gute Figur wie Ginny oder Lavender (oder sogar Parvati sagte ich mir, Uncharakterstisch bitter hinzu), aber sie war nett genug so dass ich einen Festumhang wie diesen hier tragen konnte ohne den ganzen Abend verlegen zu sein.

Ich starrte mich ihm Spiegel einige Minuten lang an und entschied dass es mir gefiel. Nach allem, es erfüllte all meine Bedingungen: nicht schlampig, nichts dass zu viel Ausschnitt zeigt (nicht dass ich viel zum zeigen hätte, aber dennoch), nicht pink, keine Spitze, keine Krause, war blau oder grün, einfach, und vor allem es hatte nichts mit Enten zu tun. Ich sah aus der Umkleidekabine hinaus um sicher zu gehen dass niemand sonst draußen war und dann trat ich hervor und präsentierte mich Ginny.

Ginny schien aufzuleuchten als sie schwärmte, »Oh Merlin, Hermione! Du siehst unglaublich aus.«

Ich konnte nicht anders als rot anzulaufen und glücklich zu lächeln, »Du denkst es ist in Ordnung?«

»Es sieht perfekt aus!« Ginny leuchtete. »Es ist wie für dich geschaffen.«

Zufrieden mit Ginnys Antwort ging ich zurück in die Umkleidekabine um meine normalen Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Als ich das tat konnte ich nicht anders als Ginny zu verkünden dass ich, wie üblich, Recht hatte »Ich habe dir gesagt dass ich mir den richtigen Festumhang selber aussuchen kann.«

Wieder einmal hörte ich wie Ginny murmelte, und dieses Mal war ich mir sicher dass ich ein vollkommen ausreichendes Gehör hatte. Sie fluchte eindeutig, als ob es keinen Morgen gebe.

* * *

_**17. November**_

_Oh Merlin. Ich habe gedacht dass sie mir helfen wird. Nein, Leuten zu helfen ist zu leicht für eine Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ginny muss weiter gehen und entscheiden dass __**mich**_ _mit einem Blind Date für den Ball __**verkuppelt**__!_

_Ist sie geistesgestört? Ich habe sie gebeten dass sie mir hilft mit Harry zusammen zu kommen, und nicht dass sie mich mit einem Fremden zusammenbringt!_

_Außer, natürlich, der Fremde ist Harry, nur dass sie nicht will dass ich es weiß. Aber was ist wenn es nicht Harry ist, und sie mir einfach nur sagt dass sie mich mit jemandem zusammen bringt ohne spezifisch zu sagen mit wem weil sie weiß dass ich es annehmen werde dass es Harry ist und dann wird sie lachen weil der Witz, wieder einmal, auf meine kosten geht? Oder vielleicht weiß sie dass ich denken werde dass sie versucht mich hereinzulegen so dass ich nicht glauben werde dass sie tatsächlich versucht mir dabei zu helfen mit Harry zusammen zu kommen, und…_

_Argh. Kopfschmerzen. Muss jetzt aufhören bevor der Kopf explodiert._

* * *

»Ich **will** nicht verkuppelt werden.« zischte ich Ginny wütend an als wir unsere Taschen mit den Notwendigkeiten für den Milleniumsball trugen (na ja, Notwendigkeiten in Ginny Welt bedeuteten: Festumhänge, Schuhe, Make-up, usw. Nur dass ich kein Make-up gekauft habe, sehr zu Ginnys Missfallen). Ginny hatte mich eben informiert dass sie mich mit irgendjemand verkuppeln würde.

»Es wird dir gut tun.« antwortete Ginny unbekümmert. »Außerdem, ich bin mir sicher dass du vollkommen glücklich mit dem Ergebnis sein wirst.«

Ich starrte meine Freundin wütend an. »Wird es jemand sein den ich kenne?« fragte ich bissig.

Ginny grinste. »Oh ja, es wird **definitiv** jemand sein den du kennst.«

»Dieses Grinsen beunruhigt mich.« sagte ich ihr. »Du wirst mich nicht mit jemanden wie Malfoy verkuppeln, oder?«

Ginny sah aus als ob ihr schlecht wäre. »Du denkst wirklich so tief von mir?« schrie sie dramatisch. Einen Moment später brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. »Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nicht dumm, Hermione.«

»Dann wer ist es?« fragte ich sie eifrig.

»Du wirst einfach bis zum 21ten warten müssen.« sagte sie mir und ging in einer raschen Geschwindigkeit bei der ich nicht mehr mithalten konnte.

»Ich hasse dich.« murmelte ich, und verlagerte das Gewicht der Taschen von meiner Rechten in meine linke Hand.

»Ich hab das gehört!« rief mir Ginny hinter sich her.

Ginny beschleunigte noch einmal ihre Geschwindigkeit, so sehr dass es damit endete dass sie in Hogwarts zehn Minuten vor mir ankam. Tatsächlich, endete es so dass sie zehn Minuten vor mir in meinem (na ja, Harrys und meinem) Gemeinschaftsraum ankam.

* * *

_Notiz an mich: Ernsthaft. Ändere endlich dass Passwort. Hör auf es Aufzuschieben. Das wird langsam lächerlich._

* * *

Ich ging hinein um, sehr zu meinem Entsetzten, Ginny und Harry vorzufinden wie sie sich mit flüsternden Stimmen unterhielten. Ich stand da, meine Taschen hingen seitlich von mir herab (die sehr schwer waren, wenn ich dich erinnern darf), und starrte sie an. Endlich, nachdem ich die Taschen fallen ließ wollte ich von Ginny wissen, »Was machst du da?«

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und ein Ausdruck reinster Unschuld war auf ihrem Gesicht. »Nichts. Warum gehst du nicht und setzt dich beim Feuer nieder und wir werden dir gleich Gesellschaft leisten.« Ich sah Ginny intensiv an, aber fand heraus dass ich sie nicht durchschauen konnte. Seufzend, entschied ich Ginnys Bitte nach zu kommen.

Nachdem ich meine Taschen zur Seite gestellt hatte und meine Schuhe weggekickt hatte, machte ich es mir auf dem Sofa gemütlich, und legte meine Beine unter mich hin. Ich drehte mich leicht so dass ich zumindest sehen konnte was zwischen Harry und Ginny vor sich ging, aber so dass sie zur selben Zeit mich nicht bemerken würden. Ich legte meinen Ellbogen und meinen Unterarm ganz oben auf die Couch, und lehnte mein Kinn auf meinen Arm darauf.

Ich sah wie Ginny zu Harry flüsterte, ihre Hände, unglücklicherweise, lagen Still auf ihren Schenkeln, und konnten mir daher keine Hinweise geben in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging. Wie auch immer, Harry sah zu mir hinüber, und Ginny, nachdem sie auch schnell in meine Richtung geblickt hatte, lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder von mir ab. Nach einigen weiteren Wortwechseln, lächelte Harry weit, nickte mit seinem Kopf, und, sehr zu meiner Verwirrung, umarmte er Ginny. Ginny, dessen Gesicht vorher ziemlich düster ausgesehen hatte, brach in ein Grinsen aus und sprang glücklich auf und ab. Sie umarmte ebenfalls Harry, und bald danach führte sie ihn dort hinüber wo ich saß.

In einem Versuch so zu erscheinen als ob ich nicht wusste was zwischen ihnen geschehen ist, hob ich schnell ein Buch auf, das auf dem Tisch daneben lag, schlug irgendeine Seite auf und begann mit lesen.

Ginny setzte sich im Armsessel zu meiner Rechten hin, während Harry den Sessel zu meiner Linken nahm. Über den Rand meines Buches bemerkte ich dass sie sich anlächelten, und konstant einander ansahen.

»Würde es jemanden was ausmachen mich darüber zu informieren was im Namen Merlins hier vor sich geht?« fragte ich letztendlich, da es mir unmöglich war einen weiteren dieser Eckelerregenden süßen Blicke, die so schrecklich uncharakteristisch für Ginny waren, zu ertragen.

»Nichts ist Los.« antwortete Harry schnell.

»Du lügst.« informierte ich ihn und legte mein Buch hinunter.

»Na bist du nicht Miss No-Nonsens?« Ginny kicherte.

»Es tut mir Leid dass ich es merkwürdig finde dass ihr zwei die komischsten Blicke austauscht die man sich vorstellen kann.« rief ich wütend.

»Nichts ist los 'Mione'.« sagte mir Harry und rollte leicht mit seinen Augen. »Du bist zu Paranoid für dein eigenes Wohl.«

»Und du bist zu aufdringlich für dein eigenes Wohl.« knallte ich ihm entgegen. »Wie um Himmels Willen bist du auf so einem dummen Spitznamen wie 'Mione' gekommen? Wann wurde ich jemals vorher mit einem Spitznamen gerufen?«

* * *

_Ich gebe zu, dafür das er der Mann ist in den ich angeblich Hals-Über-Kopf verliebt bin, habe ich Harry ziemlich schlecht behandelt, aber diese Blicke waren einfach ärgerlich! Außerdem habe ich es nie gemocht Spitznamen zu haben. Wie auch immer, meine Großtante Catherine, die ich mit jeder Faser meines Seins hasse, dachte immer dass es süß ist mir Spitznamen zu geben, einschließlich 'Mione' oder 'Mi'. Meine Eltern haben mir nicht den Namen 'Mione' 'Mi' gegeben oder 'Herm' was das betrifft, wie Ginny früher im Semester versucht hatte. Es ist wahr, meine Eltern haben den Namen Hermione ausgesucht um ihre Intelligenz zu zeigen, den wie viele Eltern nenne ihr Kind nach einem Shakespeare Stück (__**Ein Wintermärchen **__in meinem Fall), aber trotz allem war ich stolz auf meinen Namen. Und Hermione Gingold hatte meinen Namen, und sie war eine großartige Schauspielerin._

_Das war ziemlich lang fürs herumtoben. Ich glaube ich werde zurück zur Hauptgeschichte gehen anstatt dich zu langweilen, oder besser mein zukünftiges selbst._

* * *

Harry sah eingeschüchtert von meinen Ausbruch aus und sah schnell zu Ginny hinüber.

»Hast **du** ihm gesagt dass ich es genießen würde 'Mione' genannt zu werden.« wollte ich von Ginny wütend wissen. Ginny seufzte und nickte dann widerwillig mit ihrem Kopf um ja zu sagen. »Nachdem ich dir genau gesagt habe dass ich es hasse 'Herm' genannt zu werden, woher nimmst du die Idee Leuten zu sagen dass es vollkommen akzeptabel ist mich 'Mione'  
zu nennen?« Sogar ich muss zugeben dass ich ziemlich überrascht war wie sehr ich wütend wurde über all das.

Ginny starrte mich an. »Mione ist nicht Herm.« sagte sie letztendlich, sichtlich beleidigt.

»Das ist mir egal.« zischte ich sie an als Harry unseren Streit beängstigt ansah. »Du **wusstest** dass ich Spitznamen hasste. Und du hast einfach entschieden Leute anzuweisen wie sie mich nennen sollen. Na ja rat einmal Ginny, es ist mein Name! Wie würdest du dich fühlen wenn ich deinen Freunden sagen würde dass sie dich Ginevra nenne sollen?«

»Irgendjemand hatte nicht seine monatliche Dosis an Pralinen.« sagte Ginny bissig, und starrte mich durch verdunkelte honigbraune Augen wütend an.

Meine eigenen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als ich, ziemlich schwach, erwiderte, »Zieh Leine.« und zu meinem Zimmer hinstampfte, und einen verwirrten Harry, eine wütende Ginny, und ein vergessenes Buch zurück ließ.

Nach zehn Minuten sauer in meinem Zimmer sitzend aus Gründen die mir völlig unbekannt waren, klopfte Ginny endlich an meine Tür. Nicht darauf wartend das ich sie hinein ließ, warf sie die Tür auf und ging zu mir hinüber wo ich auf meinem Bett, mit ein Kissen dass fest an mich gedrückt war, saß.

»Was zur Hölle war das alles?« wollte Ginny von mir wissen und stupste mich rau an die Schulter.

»Als ob du es nicht wissen würdest.« sagte ich bitter und drehte mich leicht von ihr weg.

»Eigentlich, tue ich es nicht, warum erleuchtest du mich nicht einfach?« Ginny stellte sich direkt vor mir und hielt mich an den Schultern so dass ich mich nicht wieder wegdrehen konnte.

»Du und Harry.« sagte ich schnell und unterdrückte das Verlangen zu weinen. »Ich habe euch Beide gesehen! Du willst nicht dass wir Zwei zusammen sind. Du willst mich nur reinlegen. Ich habe gesehen wie ihr geflüstert habt und dann wie ihr euch ununterbrochen angesehen und gekichert habt. Ich bin nicht dumm Ginny.« fauchte ich.

»Eigentlich bist du es.« erwiderte Ginny säuerlich. »Glaubst du ernsthaft, nach all diesen Jahren, dass ich etwas so…so…so Malfoymäßiges wie das tun würde?« Ginny schüttelte mich leicht. »Na ja?« ich schniefte leicht. »Ah steh auf!« befahl mir Ginny und sah angewidert aus. Sie sprang vom Bett auf und zog mich mit ihr. »Sieh dich an. Du bist Erbärmlich.«

»Bin ich nicht!« rief ich, und wischte meine Augen um jedes Anzeichen von Tränen wegzubekommen.

»Dann hör auf sauer zu sein.« sagte mir Ginny. Da sie erkannte dass ich immer noch beleidigt war von ihrem letzen Kommentar, seufzte sie. »Hermione, natürlich glaube ich nicht das du erbärmlich bist.«

»Doch tust du.« erwiderte ich traurig.

»Okay, vielleicht ein wenig.« sagte Ginny und lächelte sanft. »Aber wie kannst du nur glauben dass ich so etwas wie das tun würde?«

»Ist es mir erlaubt auf Wahnsinn zu plädieren?«

»Nur dieses eine Mal.« Ginny lachte.

»Kann ich dich etwas fragen?«

»Nur zu.«

»Was hast du **dann** mit Harry gemacht?« fragte ich.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. »Kann ich dir nicht sagen.«

»Hast du mich mit ihm verkuppelt?« fragte ich sie, auf einmal eifrig.

Nun hätte ich schwören können das Ginnys Eckzähne ihre Lippe aufspießen würden. »Kann ich dir auch nicht sagen.«

»Bedeutet das, dass du es getan hast?« verhörte ich sie.

»Es bedeutet gar nichts.« erwiderte Ginny sachlich. »Du wirst einfach warten müssen um es zu sehen.«

»Du versprichst dass das alles funktionieren wird?«

Ginny seufzte. »Nein werde ich nicht.« Als mein Gesicht in sich zusammen fiel gab Ginny schnell hinzu. »Aber ich tue alles in meiner Macht stehende um sicher zu gehen dass es das tut!«

Ich begann mit meinen Fingern zu spielen als ich gründlich nachdachte. Etwas bedrückte mich, aber ich wollte nicht anklagend klingen. Letztendlich platze es aus mir heraus, »Ich verstehe es einfach nicht Ginny!«

»Verstehst was nicht?« fragte mich Ginny verwirrt.

»Warum sagst du nicht einfach Harry dass er mich fragen soll?« flehte ich sie an. »Zum Ball? Ich meine, wenn du so überzeugt bist dass er…er meine Gefühle erwidert…Na ja, zumindest würde ich so wirklich wissen ob er dasselbe fühlt.«

Ginny lief rot an und ich hätte schwören können dass ich sie etwas murmeln hörte dass Worte beinhaltete wie, »Kinder«, »benannt«, »mir«.

»Was hast du gesagt?« fragte ich sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

»Erm, nichts!« rief Ginny. »Hermione ich…ich muss gehen.« sagte sie schnell. »Ich werde später mit dir reden. Und mach dir keine Sorgen!« gab sie über ihre Schulter hinweg hinzu als sie mein Zimmer verlies. »Du wirst es am Samstag erfahren!«

»Ich kann es nicht vier Tage lang aushalten!« schrie ich aber Ginny war bereits die Treppen hinunter gerannt.

Ich ging wieder zu meinem Bett zurück, mit nur einem Gedanken in meinem Kopf.

_Ginny Weasley geniest es mich zu quälen._

Traurig seufzend griff ich hinüber zu meinem Nachttisch wo eine Schachtel Pralinen lag die ich mir vor einigen Wochen in Hogsmead bestellt hatte (wenn nur meine Eltern von meinem geheimen Zuckerlager wüssten). Ich nahm eine und warf sie in meinen Mund und genoss den Geschmack. Ich fühlte mich sofort glücklicher.

* * *

_Und Leute sagen Pralinen wären keine Lösung für deine Probleme._

* * *

**AN: So wie wars. Bis später**. **Ps Danke für die Kommis. Ihr wisst wenn ihr gemeint seid =); Ihr seid echt toll**


	17. Kapitel 17

HIer ist nun kapitel 17!!!!! Hier, zwar etwas spät aber dennoch hochgeladen. Ich musste einfach noch für mein morgiges Genetik Praktikum lrnen und konnte einfach nicht früher. Also viel Spaß. Ps Danke für die Kommis

und nun wieder damit es ja sicherlich langweilig wird das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 17:**

Luna ist mit von der Partie

* * *

_**18. November**_

_Okay, also ich habe es satt auf Ginny zu warten und unnötig dazusitzen. Verklag mich. Zufälligerweise haben meine Eltern einen sehr guten Anwalt (der sich sehr of bewiesen hat dank solcher Patienten die meine Eltern für jede Kleinigkeit die in ihrem Mund falsch läuft beschuldigen)._

_Nur ich kann mich so lange so schwach verhalten gegenüber etwas so belanglosem wie einen Jungen nach einem Date zu fragen (das wird lustig sein diesen Satz in Zwanzig Jahren zu lesen). Ernsthaft. Ich kann mich die letzten Tage kaum wieder erkennen, mit all diesem stottern und feuchte Handflächen und der Scheiß-Schachfigur. Ich schlage mir immer noch auf die Stirn wegen dem._

_Ich bin Hermione Granger, verdammt, eine der klügsten Hexen dieses Jahrhunderts, und ich werde mich, verdammt noch einmal, auch so benehmen._

_Zu. schlecht dass ich nicht bis nach dem Ball warten kann um mich wie ich selber zu verhalten.

* * *

  
_

»Hermione,« sagte Harry sanft und ging auf mich zu, »es gibt etwas das ich dir schon so lange ich denken kann sagen will.«

»Ja?« fragte ich besorgt, und fleht zur egal welcher höheren Macht, wenn überhaupt, dass es das jetzt sein würde, dass sich Harry James Potter zu seiner unsterblichen Liebe zu mir bekennen würde.

»Wir sind nun bereits seit sieben Jahren Freunde.« sagte mir Harry und nahm meine Hand in die Seine. Ich fühlte wie mein Herz sprang. »Ich habe mich gefragt ob du…ob du vielleicht meine Miss Granger sein willst.«

»Deine was?« rief ich. Worüber, um Himmels Willen, redete er? Seine Miss Granger? Okay, wenn er vielleicht 'Mrs. Potter' gesagt hätte, das hätte vielleicht mehr Sinn ergeben (obwohl ich zugeben muss dass diese Situation ein wenig übereilte wäre), aber mich zu fragen ob ich seine Miss Granger werde? Ich war bereits Miss Granger!

Vielleicht hat er Mrs. Potter gemeint. Aber dann wiederum, wo war der Ring? Ich wollte ihn gerade das fragen als Harry es wiederholte, »Miss Granger.« Ich musste überrascht zuhören wie sich seine Stimme langsam in die, von einer sehr verärgerten Frau umwandelte. »Miss Granger. Miss Granger…«

»Miss Granger? Miss **Granger**!«

»Har-wha?« rief ich, und erwachte schlagartig aus meinem Tagtraum. Ich sah auf um McGonagall vorzufinden wie sie mich durch ihre Gläser anstarrte. Ich schluckte schwer.

»Haben sie vor sich hin geträumt, Miss Granger?« fragte mich McGonagall, sichtlich überrascht und, wenn ich es nicht falsch deutete, irgendwie verletzt.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und fühlte mich schrecklich. Noch nie zuvor war mein Verstand während einer Unterrichtsstunde so weit weg gewandert (na ja, abgesehen von dem einen Mal als Harry versuchte in Umbridges Büro einzubrechen, aber das war ein besonderer Fall), besonders nicht während Verwandlung. Was schlimmer ist. Verwandlung war mein Lieblingsgegenstand.

»Es tut mir Leid!« rief ich verzweifelt und sprang auf um mich ordentlich bei meiner Hauslehrerin zu entschuldigen. Ron und Harry warfen mir belustigte und besorgte Blicke zu, und ich hörte wie Ron zu Harry flüsterte, »Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit ihr?«. »Das tut es mir **wirklich**.« fuhr ich ängstlich fort. »Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist.«

»Wir werden das auf den Mangel an Schlaf schieben.« sagte McGonagall. »Sie dürfen sich setzen Miss Granger.«

Das tat ich, vollkommen gedemütigt, aber zur gleichen Zeit sehr dankbar dass McGonagall keine Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte.

»Nun, zurück zum Unterricht.« sagte McGonagall. »Na ja, ihre Aufsätze haben sich bereits mit diesem Thema beschäftigt, oder eher manche ihrer Aufsätzen taten dies, aber wir werden viel weiter gehen mit den Untersuchungen warum man Menschen nicht in andere Menschen verwandeln kann, da es scheint dass viele von ihnen, abgesehen von der üblichen Ausnahme Miss Grangers, kein ordentliches Verständnis über dieses Thema haben trotz der Tatsache dass wir es unzählige Male besprochen haben. Das **wird** bei den UTZs vorkommen, und das wird das letzte Mal sein dass ich es erkläre, also schreiben sie aufmerksam mit.«

Seufzend nahm die Klasse Pergamente und Federn heraus. Obwohl ich alles perfekt verstanden habe, schrieb ich mit, mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund. Es war außerdem ein wundervoller Weg mich davon abzulenken was ich 'Das Harry Problem' oder das 'Mein Leben kotzt mich an und bis zum Ende dieses Jahres wird einer der Weasleys Tod sein Problem' nannte.

Eine halbe Stunde später läutete die Glocke um das Mittagessen einzuläuten. Uncharakteristisch stopfte ich meine Federn, meine Bücher und meine Pergamente in meine Tasche, griff nach all meinen Sachen und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus, verzweifelt bemüht dass McGonagall mich nicht in ein Gespräch verwickelt um zu erfahren was los mit mir ist.

Ich wartete außerhalb der Tür geduldig auf Harry und Ron. Als sie in den Korridor kamen und mich erblickten, begannen sie sofort mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

»Bist du okay?«

»Du hast keinen Zusammenbruch oder etwas, oder?«

»Glaubst du McGonagall ist noch immer angefressen?«

»Hast du dich geschämt?«

»Was hast du gemacht?«

»Worum ging es denn?«

»Hattest du tatsächlich einen Tagtraum?«

»Wie schnell denkst du wird sich die Neuigkeit verbreiten?«

»Wer war drinnen?«

»War irgendwie Sex dabei?«

»Ronald!« schrie ich empört auf. »Natürlich war da kein Sex dabei. Ernsthaft. Benutz deinen Kopf. Anders als bei Männern, ist Sex nicht die einzige Sache die in den Köpfen von Frauen ist.«

»Sex ist nicht die einzige Sache in meinem Kopf!« protestierte Ron als wir drei uns auf den Weg in Richtung Großer Halle machten. »Da ist auch-«

»Essen?« schlugen Harry und ich zur gleichen Zeit vor. Wir lächelten uns an.

»Eigentlich, ja.« erwiderte Ron fröhlich als Harry und ich lachten. Wir betraten die Große Halle und setzten uns auf unsere üblichen Plätze am Gryffindortisch (Ron, Harry, dann ich). Harry und ich waren, wie auch immer, überrascht als sich einige Momente später Luna neben Ron hinsetzte, sie trug die neusten Edition von _Der Klitterer_ unter dem Arm. Eine der Überschriften lautete, »Das Zaubereiministerium beschützt unsere Interessen. Ist das wirklich so? Neue Beweise zeigen dass das Ministerium tatsächlich eine Organisation ist die all unser Geld stielt.«

»Hallo Ronald.« Luna lächelte Ron verträumt an.

»Hi Luna!« Ron leuchtete und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry und ich tauschten Blicke die eindeutig sagten, »Wann ist das geschehen?«

»Ihr zwei…« begann Harry.

»…seid zusammen?« beendete ich.

»Sind wir.« erwiderte Luna als Ron rot anlief. »Ich nehme an ihr Zwei seid es ebenfalls.« Sie sah uns beide erwartungsvoll an, ihre großen Augen bohrten sich in unsere.

»Nein!« riefen Harry und ich zur selben Zeit als Ron grinste.

»Das ist merkwürdig.« entgegnete Luna, als sie ihren Zauberstab hinter ihr Ohr steckte und den _Der Klitterer_ vor sich aufschlug. »Weil normalerweise Paare gegenseitig ihre Sätze beenden. Vielleicht solltet ihr Eins werden. Das wäre ziemlich nett. Wenn ihr zwei heiraten würdet hättet ihr die gleichen Initialen. Das würde das Gedeck einfach machen.« Luna griff nach einem Brötchen das in einem Korb vor ihr lag und biss hinein während Harry und ich sie vor Schreck anstarrten.

Ron sah uns beide an und entschied, glücklicherweise, die Stille zu brechen.

»Also, schon aufgeregt wegen dem Ball?« fragte Ron und klappte seine Hände zusammen.

Hatte ich glücklicherweise gesagt? Streich das weg. Ron hatte gerade zu dem Thema gewechselt über das ich nicht reden wollte.

Niemand sagte etwas außer Luna (»Ich denke darüber nach mir einen Armreifen aus Butterbierkorken zu machen damit es zu meiner Halskette passt. Glaubst du dass meine Radieschenohrringe zu den Butterbierkorken passen, oder sollte ich mir auch Ohrringe aus Butterbierkorken machen? Ich bevorzuge eher meine Radieschen…Du glaubst nicht dass Nargel irgendwie herumhängen werden, oder? _Der Klitterer_ hat gesagt dass es einen neuen Befall in Hogwarts von ihnen gibt.«) und genau dann entschied ich meinen Mut zusammen zu kratzen und Harry zu fragen. Nach allem, das Schlimmste was er sagen könnte war nein, oder?

»Also, Harry.« begann ich beiläufig, als ich mir etwas Spaghetti auf den Teller legte, und versuchte seinen Blick zu meiden. »Ich habe mich gefragt ob…würdest du….würdest du gerne mit mir auf den Ball gehen?« spuckte ich endlich aus, da ich nur endlich hinter mir haben wollte.

Ich hörte wie sich Ron an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte (Dean der vorbei ging, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken) und ich hätte schwören können dass ich hörte wie Ginny, die neben Neville saß, vor entsetzten tief einatmete. Ich starrte entschlossen auf meinen Teller während ich Harrys Antwort abwartete.

»Oh Hermione.« hörte ich Harry antworten. »Es tut mir leid. Ich habe bereits gestern jemandem anderen zugesagt.«

Oh. In Ordnung. Nein. Das Schlimmste was er sagen konnte war nein.

Wer auch immer gesagt hatte dass das Schlimmste was jemand sagen kann nein ist, war ein kompletter Idiot, weil, vielleicht bin es nur ich, aber 'nein' tut sehr weh.

»Da-das ist in Ordnung.« sagte ich ihm, und versuchte mein Gefühl der vollkommenen Verzweiflung, welches ich gerade erlebte, zu kontrollieren. _Wenn du ihn nur früher gefragt hättest_, dachte ich mir traurig. Immer noch nicht Harry anblickend, legte ich einen Salat neben meine Spaghetti. »Wie auch immer, es…es ist nicht so als ob ich dich wegen eines Dates oder…oder ähnliches gefragt hätte. Ich habe nur, du weißt schon, versucht Ginny davon abzubringen mich mit jemanden zu verkuppeln der mich zum See führen würde und versuchen würde mich zu ertränken oder, du weißt schon, irgendetwas versucht.« In Gedanken schlug ich mich. Hatte ich gerade die Phrase »du weißt schon« benutzt? Schlimmer, hatte ich es gerade **zwei** Mal benutzt? In **einem** Satz?

»Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass niemand in Hogwarts weiß wie man oder es überhaupt wollen würde dich auf Muggelart zu ermorden.« sagte Harry und versuchte mich zu beruhigen und scheiterte kläglich. »Und ich wette dass mit egal wem dich Ginny verkuppelt, er toll sein wird.«

Ich musste meinen Mund mit Salat stopfen um mich vom schnauben abzuhalten.

Ich fuhr fort indem ich intensiv kaute während ich Ron zuhörte als er erklärte wie er und Luna endlich zusammen gekommen waren (Harry hatte ihn gefragt wie es dazu gekommen war).

»Na ja.« sagte Ron und lief scharlachrot an. »Ich habe darüber nachgedacht was Hermione gesagt hatte an dem Tag als wir geredet haben über-«

»Als wir über euch Beide geredet haben!« unterbrach ich ihn schnell und sah ihn wütend an. Merlin sei Dank hatte ich gerade meinen Salat runtergeschluckt.

»Ah Richtig.« sagte Ron. »Als wir…als wir über das geredet haben. Hehe.«

* * *

_Ich wollte Ron in diesem Moment erschießen. Wirklich. Okay, vielleicht nicht, aber wie schwer ist es für ihn den Mund zu halten? Ernsthaft, er sollte einfach ein Shirt tragen auf dem steht, »Essen in Mund reinschieben.«_

_Ich nehme an ich bin zu hart zu ihm. Nach allem, er ist wirklich ein lieber Freund._

_Aber ist es wirklich so schwer zu lernen wie man still ist?

* * *

  
_

Harry, wie auch immer, war kein Idiot. »Über was habt ihr Beide tatsächlich geredet?« wollte er wissen.

»Ron und Luna.« wiederholte ich. »Das ist alles.«

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich an. »Ernsthaft!« bestand ich vehement darauf.

»In Ordnung.« er seufzte. »Mach dann weiter mit deiner Geschichte Ron.«

»Na ja, ich habe mich erinnert was Hermione darüber gesagt hatte dass ich Ginny bitten sollte mit Luna zu reden.« erklärte Ron. »Zuerst hatte ich höflich gesagt dass ich nicht glauben würde dass es eine so gute Idee wäre.«

»Höflich?« ich lachte. »Versuch es mit unerbittlich.«

Ron starrte mich leicht wütend an aber fuhr fort. »Letztendlich gab ich nach und habe mit Ginny geredet. Sie drehte bei der bloßen Idee durch und ging zu Luna um mit ihr zu reden. Es endete damit dass Luna mich auch mochte, also sagte mir Ginny genau das. Am nächsten Tag hab ich sie im Korridor gesehen und hab sie gefragt ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmead an einem Wochenende gehen würde.«

»Hat sie ja gesagt?« fragte Harry.

»Offensichtlich ja.« sagte ich und rollte mit meinen Augen. »Sie sind zusammen, oder?«

»Ich erzähle die Geschichte, danke.« verkündete Ron. »Eigentlich, hat sie nicht ja gesagt.«

»Na ja, das erklärt warum ihr Zwei zusammen seid.« erwiderte ich sarkastisch, und riss boshaft das Brötchen, das ich von der Mitte meines Tellers genommen hatte, in die Hälfte. Glücklicherweise bemerkte das niemand, da sie zu gefangen von Rons Geschichte waren.

»Sie hat mich geküsst.« Ron grinste. »Eigentlich, endete es so dass wir im Korridor herumknutschten.«

»Ich habe jetzt ein grauenhaftes Bild, von dir wie du herumknutschst, welches auf ewig in mein Gehirn gebrannt ist.« kommentierte Harry und schloss seine Augen um Ekel vorzuspielen. »Danke Ron.«

»Kein Problem Mann.«

»Ich hoffe dass wir euch nie beim knutschen in den Korridoren erwischen wenn wir auf Patrouille sind.« Harry seufzte und schnitt ein Stück Hühnchen ab.

»Keine Sorge.« versprach Ron.

»Ja, wir werden zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein im Raum der Wünsch Sex zu haben anstatt in den Korridoren zu sein während eurer Patrouille.« sagte Luna sachlich. Ron erbleichte.

Ich saß da und hörte zu wie Harry und Ron sich gegenseitig aufzogen (mit einigen merkwürdigen Unterbrechungen von Luna), als ich erkannte dass sogar Ron jemanden hatte. Ich drehte mich zu meiner Rechten und erblickte Ginny und Neville. Ginny kicherte während Neville, der rot anlief, sie schnell auf die Lippen küsste bevor er ging. Ginny seufzte als sie zufrieden mit ihrem Essen spielte. Sogar Ginny und Neville waren vollkommen glücklich.

Warum konnte ich das nicht haben was Ginny und Neville hatte? Was Ron und Luna hatten? Was, wie es schien, jede einzelne Person in Hogwarts hatte?

_Ginny wird dass in Ordnung bringen_, dachte ich mir. _Ich weiß das wird sie._

_Na ja besser ist es_, erwiderte diese wie immer genervte Stimme. _Weil du mich langsam in den Wahnsinn treibst._

_Schau wer da sprich_

_Hau ab._

* * *

**An: So das wars ich werde morgen ein Kapitel so um die 12 Uhr mittags hoch laden und das ander um die 8 am Abend. Ich freu mich schon so auf meine ferien, obwohl nein das bedeutet lernen, ach gott manchmal hasse ich die uni :(**

Danke für eure KOmmis ihr seid die Besten


	18. Kapitel 18

HIer ist nun kapitel 18!!!!! Der erste Teil des Balls hoffe es gefällt euch und wenn ihr so um die 8 wieder hier herschaut ist höchstwahrscheinlich der zweite teil des ball schon oben also viel spaß.

das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 18:**

Der Ball - Teil I

* * *

_**21. November**_

_Nach zwei Wochen unruhigen Wartens, war der Ball endlich da. Und rate einmal wer ohne Date war? Du hast richtig geraten: ich._

_Okay, also technisch gesehen war ich alles andere als das, da mich Ginny ja mit jemanden 'verkuppelt' hatte. __**Verkuppelt. Ha**__! Eher arrangiert um mich zu ermorden._

_Ich schwöre ich bin nicht paranoid._

_Wie auch immer, die Nacht verlief nicht wie erwartet…ich meine sowohl positiv als auch negativ. Komischerweise, war Beides aufgrund von Ginny. Es ist erstaunlich wie viel Schmerz und Begeisterung eine Person einem Mädchen antun kann._

_Ich glaube ich fange mit dem Nachtmittag vor dem Ball an…_

* * *

»Du isst nicht.« stellte Harry fest als er seinen Mund mit Truthahn voll stopfte.

»Sehr aufmerksam von dir.« ich seufzte und schnitt die Kartoffeln auf meinem Teller.

»Warum isst du nicht?«

»Weil ich zu besorgt bin wegen heute Abend.« erklärte ich traurig. »Da du ja-« ich erkannte dass mir fast ein Fehler unterlaufen wäre und ich gesagt hätte, »Da du ja mit jemand anderem hingehst.« ich unterbrach mich selber. »Ich meine, da mich Ginny ja mit jemandem verkuppelt. Ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich am Ende des Abends tot sein. Wo bleibt da der Nutzen im Essen?«

»Sei nicht so melodramatisch Hermione.« Harry lachte. »Sie verkuppelt dich nur.«

»Wie auch immer,« gab Ron hinzu von der anderen Seite des Tisches, »wenn du am Ende tot sein wirst, könnest du genauso gut dein letztes Mahl genießen.«

Ich starrte Ron wütend an während Harry seinen Kopf ungläubig schüttelte.

»Was?« fragte Ron und sah zwischen uns hin und her.

»Ich glaube nicht dass das die Art von Ratschlag war die sie erwartet hatte.« murmelte Harry.

»Hey, das ist mein Motto!« rief Ron. »Esse solange du kannst.«

»Und deswegen ist es der falsche Ratschlag.« entgegnete ich ihm finster. Ron konnte manchmal so hoffnungslos sein. Hier stand ich, offensichtlich leidend, und alles woran er denken konnte war Essen. Das oder Luna. Warte. Luna. Wo **war** Luna? Sie saß bei jedem Essen mit Rot, sogar als ich mich einige Male in der Großen Halle umblickte, war sie nirgends in Sicht.

»Ron wo ist Luna?« fragte ich ihn neugierig.

»Oh.« sagte Ron zwischen seinen Bissen. »Nach Hause gegangen.«

»Aber es sind noch nicht einmal die Weihnachtsferien.« erwiderte ich und runzelte meine Stirn.

»Na ja, sie hat vor eine Woche erfahren dass ihre Tante gestorben ist und heute ist die Beerdigung, also ist sie letzte Nacht gegangen. Sie kommt morgen zurück.«

»Oh Merlin!« rief ich. »Ihre Tante ist gestorben? Arme Luna…«

»Nicht wirklich.« Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. »Sie hat sie nicht wirklich gemocht.«

»Na wenn das so ist, dann ist ja alles gut, oder?« erwiderte ich, und jedes Wort triefte vor Sarkasmus.«

»Nehme ich an.« antwortete Ron.

Ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf, und dann kam mir etwas in den Sinn. »Ron, mir wem gehst du zum Ball wenn Luna nicht da ist um hin zu gehen?« Aus irgendeinem Grund weiteten sich Rons Augen, aber er fing sich schnell.

»Oh, erm, nur mit…mit einem Mädchen.« sagte er beiläufig. »So, hast du den Artikel über die Cannons gesehen?«

»Welchem Mädchen?« ich stupste ihn an.

»Ich hab gelesen dass es voraus gesagt wurde dass sie vielleicht das Halbfinale dieses Jahres erreichen könnten.«

»Ronald, **welchem Mädchen**?« ich ließ nicht locker und warf mein Besteck aus Frustration auf den Tisch.

»Ist das nicht wundervoll?« fragte und Ron, und ignorierte meine Frage. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und seufzte. Männer. Ein anderes Thema als Essen oder Sport war ihnen zu ungemütlich.

* * *

_Der Rest des Tages war ziemlich langweilig. Harry, Ron und ich hingen in der Bibliothek herum. Ich arbeitete an einem Aufsatz für Professor Snape während Harry und Ron an ihre arbeiteten. Was bedeutet dass nachdem sie die Einleitung geschrieben hatten, sie leise Snape explodiert spielten. Letztendlich erwischte sie Madame Pince, aber da war es bereits sechs Uhr. Überrascht stellte ich fest dass der Ball bereits in einer Stunde anfangen würde und ging daher in Richtung meines Zimmers (Ron und Harry gingen hinaus um eine Schneeballschlacht zu führen, sie wollten sich eine halbe Stunde vor sieben zu Recht machen). Einige Minuten später schloss sich Ginny, zusammen mit ihrer Tasche voller Kleidung und Makeup, mir an._

* * *

»Nicht einmal etwas Lippenstift?« flehte mich Ginny an, und nahm eine Scharlachrote Tube hervor. »Eine leichte Schicht Maskara?«

»**Nein**.« sagte ich ernst. »Nichts Ausgefallenes. Nur ich.«

»Was ist mit deinen Haaren?« fragte Ginny und nahm eine Flasche Sleekeazy's Haartrank heraus. »Glättest du es? Nur ein wenig?«

»Ich habe nein gesagt, Ginny!«

»Ich verstehe es nicht.« Ginny runzelte ihre Stirn und verschränkte ihre Arme. »Im vierten Jahr hast du dich ganz in Schale geworfen für **Krum**, und du hast ihn nicht einmal so sehr gemocht! Und nun lehnst du es ab sogar deine Haare für Harry zu glätten?«

»Ich gehe als Hermione und das war's.« sagte ich ihr. »Ich will nicht gemocht werden weil ich wie Lavender aussehe, danke sehr. Ich will gemocht werden weil ich so aussehe wie ich, und wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, na ja dass ist dann schlecht für dich.«

»Wann hast du auf einmal begonnen dich gegen mich zu behaupten?.« Ginny grübelte. »Ich bin erfüllt von einem Mix aus Verachtung und Bewunderung.«

Ich konnte nicht anders als meine rothaarige Freundin anzugrinsen. »Was haltest du davon dass wir unsere Festumhänge anziehen, hmm?«

»Gut.« Ginny seufzte. Wir drehten uns gegenseitig den Rücken zu als wir unsere Festumhänge herausnahmen. Mein grüner Festumhang hatte in meinen Kasten gehangen, und als ich es vom Kleiderbügel nahm konnte ich nicht anderes als zu lachen. Es war wirklich ein ziemlich schönes Kleid. Ich schlüpfte hinein und glättete den Umhang über dem Kleid. Endlich drehte ich mich um, um Ginny vorzufinden, die traumhaft aussah.

Ihr Kleid war eisblau, mit besteckten Kletterpflanzen überall so dass es schien als ob sie an ihr hinauf wachsen würden. Es hatte einen V-Ausschnitt so dass ihr Dekollete (von dem sie sehr viel mehr hatte als ich) einem ins Auge schien, aber der Ausschnitt war nicht zu tief. Ihre Ärmel waren in einer leicht helleren Farbe, und sie lagen bis sie die Ellbogen erreichten eng an ihrem Armen, wo auf einmal das Material runter zu ihren Handgelenken floss. Zusätzlich schien das Kleid aus einem sehr feinen Material gemacht zu sein, möglicherweise Seide.

»Wo ist der Umhang über dem Kleid?« fragte ich sie, da ich bemerkt hatte dass sie nur das Kleid trug.

»Ich mochte es nicht.« sagte sie als sie ein dünne Schicht Rouge auf ihre Wangen auftrug. »Es verdeckte zuviel von meiner Figur.«

»Du wirst frieren.« informierte ich sie und war dankbar dass ich vernünftig genug war um einen samtenen Festumhang zu kaufen. »Da du ja keinen Umhang drüber hast **und** dein Kleid aus Seide ist. Das ist doch aus was es gemacht ist, oder?«

»Ja.« antwortete Ginny. »Aber ich plane nicht wirklich heute Abend im Schnee herum zu rollen.«

Ich lachte kurz auf. »Na ja, wie auch immer, Neville wird es einfach lieben.«

Ich sah wie Ginny für einen Moment zusammen zuckte, sie machte kurz eine Pause als sie ihr Haar in einen komplexen Knoten band.

»Was ist los?« fragte ich sie seltsamerweise.

»Nichts!« rief sie. »Er…ja. Ich hoffe dass er es lieben wird.« Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln das nicht ganz ihre Augen erreichte. Ich starrte sie misstrauisch an, aber sie hatte sich bereits von mir weggedreht um fertig zu werden (sie war bereits spät dran).

Seufzend zog ich die vordere Hälfte meiner Haare nach hinten, drehte sie zur Seit bis die zwei Bündel einander in einem Pferdeschwanz erreicht hatten. Der Rest meiner Haare fiel einfach hinunter, so buschig wie immer. Ich richtete zwei Haarsträhnen und entschied dass ich anständig genug aussah. Ich drehte mich zu Ginny um, um zu sehen dass sie noch nicht einmal Halbfertig mit ihrem Makeup war.

»Gin, der Ball beginnt in zehn Minuten!« sagte ich ihr. »Siehst du, deswegen verschwende ich nicht meine Zeit mit solchen unnötigen Sachen wie Makeup.«

»Du bist nur zu faul um dich damit zu beschäftigen.« erwiderte Ginny und öffnete ihren Mund als sie Wimperntusche auftrug. »Geh schon ohne mich.« befahl sie mir. »Ich werde bald unten sein.«

»Aber wie werde ich mein Date finden?« fragte ich.

»Oh, er weiß dass er mit dir hingeht.« sagte Ginny. »Er wird dich finden, keine Sorge.«

»Warum ist es so dass er weiß dass er mein Date ist aber ich weiß nicht dass ich Seins bin?« fragte ich und legte meine Hände hartnäckig auf meine Hüften.

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »Weil es zufälligerweise auf diese Art geschieht. Nun geh!« Sie gab mir einen kleinen Schubs und schubste mich aus dem Zimmer.

»Hey!« rief ich. »Das ist mein-« Ginny schlug mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. »Zimmer.« beendete ich leise. »Na ja…«

Ich ging die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum den ich mir mit Harry teilte hinunter, vorsichtlich darauf bedacht nicht auf den Saum meines Kleides zu treten. Als ich das Ende der Stufen erreicht hatte, hörte ich eine Stimme die ungläubig rief, »**Hermione**?«

Ich sah auf um Harry vorzufinden (der **immer noch** in seiner Schuluniform war) wie er mich anstarrte. Ich lief rot an.

»Hi Harry.« antwortete ich nervös. »Erm…bist du okay?« Harry hatte sich nicht gerührt seit dem ich angefangen hatte zu reden.

Letztendlich schien es Harry möglich gewesen zu sein, sein Sprachvermögen wieder zu erlangen »Du siehst…fantastisch aus.«

Mein Gesicht wurde röter. »Ah, hör auf.« sagte ich ihm unruhig. »Ich meine, ich trage noch nicht einmal irgendein Makeup, und meine Haare sind immer noch unordentlich, und es ist nicht so als ob ich gut in diesem Festumhang aussehen würde (im Vergleich zu Ginny, zumindest) und-«

»Du bist wunderschön.« unterbrach mich Harry und lief selber rot an. Zusammen hätten wir mit unserer Röte jeden Weasley geschlagen.

»Danke.« sagte ich leise.»Willst du mit mir runter?« fragte ich, und deutete mit meinen Kopf leicht in die Richtung der Anderen Stufen. »Ich meine, wir könnten genauso gut gemeinsam hinunter gehen.«

»Oh, ich muss meinen Festumhang anziehen.« sagte er mir schnell.

»Ich kann warten.« sagte ich ihm.

Harry schien das auf einmal ungemütlich. »Es könnte etwas dauern.« sagte er mir, und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare, ein klares Zeichen dafür dass er mir etwas verheimlichte. »Ich muss nachher noch etwas machen. Geh…Geh schon ohne mich, okay?«

»Okay…« ich war einverstanden, aber beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. »Ernsthaft, wie war es möglich dass Ron, Ginny **und** Harry sich alle an einem Abend komisch verhielten? Es musste wegen dem Ball sein…

Ich erreichte die Große Halle einige Minuten später. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen als vor dem Eingang zu stehen als ich herumstarrte. Es war atemberaubend. Da waren Eisskulpturen der Gründer in jeder Ecke des Raumes, und eine Miniaturausgabe von Hogwarts in der Mitte. Abgesehen davon dass es gefroren war, gab es auch, anscheinend, ein Wasserfall da Wasser aus den Vier Türmen floss. Zur Decke hinaufblickend, die so verzaubert war dass sie das Wetter von draußen zeigen würde, sah ich das Schnee hinunter fiel. Es schmolz Mitten auf seinem Weg hinunter. Von Vorne vom Raum spielte eine Band ein Menuett dass sehr ähnlich wie Bachs Menuett in G klang.

»Würdest du weggehen?« ertönte eine höhnische Stimme. »Einige von uns haben was Besseres vor als auf deinen Rücken zu blicken, Schlammblut.«

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und erkannte sofort die Stimme.

»Sind wir nicht ungeduldig heute Abend, Malfoy.« sagte ich ihm, und drehte mich um, um ihn stehen zusehen mit Pansy Parkinson an seinem Arm die den schrecklich pinken Festumhang trug den Ginny mir in ihren Magazinen gezeigt hatte. »Oh schau.« sagte ich überraschenderweise spöttisch. »Malfoy und Parkinson. Wird euch nie schlecht wegen eurer großen Köpfe?«

»Du redest gerade.« schoss Malfoy zurück. »Sieht so aus als ob du zu hässlich wärst um ein Date zu bekommen. Ich nehme an nicht einmal Potter wollte sich mit einem Schlammblut sehen lassen.«

Ich starrte Malfoy wütend an und er wusste dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. »Schönen Abend, Granger.« er kicherte als er sich an mir vorbeidrängte.

Darüber nachdenken dass es nicht gerade die beste Idee ist Mitten am Eingang zu stehen, ging ich hinüber zu einigen Stühlen an der Seite die für die Verlierer waren die wie ich kein Date hatten. Traurigerweise, war ich die einzige dort.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß ich immer noch in meinem Sessel, vollkommen deprimiert dass mein Date immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Warum war er nicht hier? Ginny hat **gesagt** dass sie mich verkuppelt hatte. Sie würde mich nicht anlügen, richtig?

Oh Merline, wie ich beteten dass es Harry sei. Ich konnte ernsthaft nicht sehen wie er es nicht sein könnte nach all dem herumschnüffeln und penetrant und genervt sein von Ginny. Zusätzlich, wenn man über die heutigen Ereignisse nachdachte, was für eine Andere Erklärung würde es denn sonst für Ginny und Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten geben?

Weit aus mehr, wollte ich dass es Harry ist. Ich war ein Idiot, und ließ meine Angst davor zurückgewiesen zu werden mich davon abbringen ihn früher zu fragen. Nun hatte ihn jemand anderes gefragt. Oder zumindest behauptete er das.

_Oh Merlin, lass mein Date ihn sein_, flehte ich innerlich und spielte mit dem Saum meines Ärmels. _Bitte lass ihn nein gesagt haben weil er bereits mit mir hingehen würde und er wollte nur nicht die Überraschung zerstören._

Einige Minuten später tippte mich jemand an meine Schulter an. Ich drehte mich eifrig um, nur um Ron vorzufinden.

»Oh, du bist es.« sagte ich mürrisch und legte mein Kinn in meine Hände.

»Vielen Dank.« erwiderte Ron leicht. »Was für eine Art ist das, so sein Date zu behandeln?«

Ich hustete und dann stotterte ich, »Mein…mein was?«

»Date, Hermione.« Ron lächelte. »Ginny hat mich mit dir verkuppelt.«

»Nein!« schrie ich auf. Bei Rons gekränktem Ausdruck sagte ich schnell, »Ich habe nur gedacht dass du Harry sein wirst.«

»Du bist sauer weil du dachtest ich würde Harry sein?« fragte Ron mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

»Nein.« erwiderte ich sofort, da ich nicht wollte dass Ron denkt dass etwas so banales (in Ordnung, es war alles andere als banal) mich aufregt.

»Richtig.« sagte Ron und grinste immer noch auf eine nervende Weise.

»Oh, halt den Mund.« sagte ich und gab ihm einen Blick der deutlich, »Nicht jetzt.« sagte. Ich sah in der Halle herum und versuchte Harry zu finden. Ich drehte mich letztendlich zu Ron um und fragte ihn. »Mit wem ist er hier?«

»Harry?«

»Natürlich **Harry**!« schrie ich verzweifelt auf.

»Oh, er ist mit Ginny hier.« antwortete Ron, ein leichter Schimmer war in seinen Augen. »Sie hat ihn gefragt und er hat ja gesagt.«

»Ginny?« erwiderte ich und starrte ihn ungläubig an. »**Ginny** hat ihn für hier gefragt?«

»Ja.« erwiderte Ron. »Ist das ein Problem? Ich habe ihr gesagt es wäre eine gute Idee und da es dich nicht stören würde, bei all deiner Unfähigkeit ihn zu fragen.«

»Ich habe ihn gefragt!« protestierte ich.

»Na ja Ginny hat ihn zuerst gekriegt.« warf Ron zurück. »Nachdem du ihn fast zwei Wochen lang nicht gefragt hast, habe ich angenommen dass du nicht mit ihm hin wolltest, da ich dachte das etwas wie das niemals Leute wie dich einschüchtern würde. Nach allem, es ist nicht so als ob du Ginny nicht vertraust.« Er testete mich. Ich wusste es. Ron wollte dass ich wahnsinnig werde und mich auf Harry stürze. Verdammte Weasleys.

Ich starrte Ron an und bevor ich mich stoppen konnte sagte ich wütend, »Geh doch zur Hölle.« Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich erkannte was ich gesagt hatte und ich verdeckte meinen Mund um mich davon abzuhalten etwas anderes Dummes und Unich…Ichmäßiges hervorzustottern.

»**Entschuldigung**?« rief Ron vollkommen überrascht. »Hast du mich gerade beschimpft?«

»Nein.« sagte ich schnell. Soviel _dazu nicht überzureagieren bei Sachen die banal sind_, dachte ich mir traurig. Aber ich hatte immer noch genug Zeit um mich wundervoll aus der Schlinge zu ziehen so dass meine innere Stimme unglaublich stolz sein würde.

»Nein?« fragte Ron.

»Nein.« wiederholte ich fest.

»Was hast du dann gesagt?«

Ich kämpfte darum etwas zu finden dass realistisch danach klang. »Ich sagte…erm…das ist…« ich machte eine Pause für einige Momente während Ron mit seinem Fuß erwartungsvoll klopfte. »Ich will eine Quelle!« rief ich. _Lächerlich_, sagte meine innere Stimme zu meinem Schrecken. _Du bist zu anmaßend,_ erwiderte ich.

»Du hast gesagt, 'Ich will eine Quelle.'?« fragte Ron zweifelnd und hob eine Augenbraue.

»Habe ich.« erwiderte ich mit einem verbissenen Nicken.

»Warum um **Himmels Willen** willst du eine Quelle?« wollte er von mir wissen.

»Zum trinken natürlich!« rief ich schnell. »Ich bin, erm, vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Was für eine Art von Date bist du den?«

»Ich bin dein Date, nicht dein Sklave, herzallerliebste Hermione.« sagte Ron in einem lieblich spottenden Ton.

»Ich dachte dass ist das was ein Date ist.« erwiderte ich, ich lächelte auf eine Ekel erregend süße Art und Weise.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig und ging weg um mir eine Quelle zu finden, oder eine Punschbowle. Was auch immer er zuerst fand. Ich wettete auf die Punschbowle.

Einige Momente später kam Ron zurück mit einem Becher voller Punsch. Ich nahm den Becher nur aus Notwendigkeit an um zu beweisen dass ich nicht gelogen hatte. Einen großen Schluck nehmend, sah ich mich im Raum nach Harry um und erkannte dass das ein Fehler war als ich den Punsch ausspuckte. Der arme Ron war durchnässte.

»Danke Hermione.« sagte er und rollte mit seinen Augen. »Ich weiß du wolltest nicht genau mit mir ausgehen, aber war das notwen- ah…« Er folgte meinem Blick und fand Harry und Ginny zusammen gehend.

»Ich kann nicht glauben dass es wahr ist.« sagte ich mit einer verletzten Stimme. »Wie konnte sie mir das antun?«

Ron entschied sich nicht zu antworten, und beschäftigte sich damit seinen blauen Festumhang zu säubern. Ich ignorierte die Tatsache dass er nicht antwortete als ich Harry anstarrte. Er sah…fantastisch aus. Wie ich, trug er einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang, außer dass er seinen ausgewählt hatte damit er zu seinen Augen passt (nehme ich an), während ich meinen ausgesucht habe damit er meinem Teint passt. Sein schwarzes Haar war wild wie immer, aber dass hielt ihn nicht davon ab einer der attraktivsten Männer im Raum zu sein. Und er war in den Armen meiner so genannten besten weiblichen Freundin.

Ich fühlte wie mein Herz raste als Harry und Ginny begannen einen Walzer zu tanzen der gerade gespielt wurde. Ihre rechte Hand war an seiner Taille während seine linke Hand an ihrem Rücken war, und Ginnys andere Hand war in Harrys anderer. Sie klebten nicht aneinander, aber sie waren nah genug damit mir schlecht wurde. Ginny hatte mich hintergangen. Sie hat mich reingelegt so dass ich dachte dass sie mir hilft während sie Harry bekommen konnte. Und Neville…armer, **armer** Neville! Wie würde er sich fühlen wenn er es herausfinden würde?

»Das macht keinen Sinn.« flüsterte ich zu mir selber. »Sie sahen so glücklich aus vor ein paar Tage…« genau da fasste ich einen Entschluss. Einen verblüfften Ron zurück lassend, marschierte ich zum Tanzpaar hinüber. Ich tippte ungeduldig Ginny an die Schulter.

Sich umdrehend, lächelte mich Ginny an. »Hi Hermione! Wie geht es dir heut Aben-«

Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte durch fuhr ein lautes '**Knall**' die Halle. Jeder wurde sofort still als er die Szene beobachtete. Ginny hielt ihr rotes Gesicht, und starrte mich leicht wütend an, als ich die Hand anstarrte die so eine schreckliche Tat nur einmal vorher begangen hatte, und das war bei Malfoy.

»Für was zur Hölle war das den?« wollte Ginny wütend von mir wissen, und ließ Harry los der uns Beide, ein wenig ängstlich, anstarrte.

»Als ob du es nicht wissen würdest.« ich brodelte, und Tränen drohten aus meinen Augen hinauszurollen. »Wie **konntest** du?« fragte ich sie. »Wie konntest du mir das antun? **Neville** antun? Ich dachte du hättest gesagt dass du Neville magst, dennoch hast du die ganze Zeit mich nur…nur…nur benutzt um an Harry zu kommen!« Ginny versuchte zu erklären aber bevor sie es konnte unterbrach ich sie. »Du hast mich reingelegt!« rief ich. »Du wusstest dass ich mich in Harry verliebt hatte! Bedeuten dir meine Gefühle gar nichts?« Ich wartete darauf dass Ginny antwortete, und auf einmal weiteten sich meine Augen als ich vor entsetzen erkannte was ich soeben gesagt hatte. »Du wusstest dass ich mich in Harry verliebt hatte!« schien sich eine Million Mal in meinem Kopf abzuspielen.

»Oh nein.« ich stöhnte und versteckte mein Gesicht in meine Hände. »Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein.«

»Ich glaube dass wir rausgehen sollten um zu reden, weg von all dem.« sagte mir Harrys Stimme beruhigend. Er drückte meine Hände von meinem Gesicht weg so dass er mich anblicken konnte. »Hermione.« sagte er sanft. Ich schloss meine Augen, vollkommen gedemütigt, aber erlaubte dass Harry mich aus der Großen Halle herausführte als jeder damit begann darüber zu flüstern was nur Momente zuvor geschehen war.

* * *

**An: Und schon gespannt. Dann lasst ein Kommi da. Bis am abend.**


	19. Kapitel 19

HIer ist nun kapitel 19!!!!! hier der zweite teil des balls.

das Übliche:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381!!** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 19:**

Der Ball - Teil II

* * *

Ich folgte Harry, während ich nervös mit dem Saum meines Umhanges spielte. Ich spürte wie der Wind wehte als wir die schneebedeckten Gründe betraten, und mir fiel ein dass ich vor hatte einen Spaziergang zur führen, mitten im November, in einem Festumhang.

Wie auch immer, all das flog aus meinen Gedanken heraus als ich über einen Ats stolperte, den ich nicht bemerkt hatte, und hinunter fiel. Da ich nah bei Harry stand, flog er mit mir hinunter, und landete strategisch auf mir drauf.

Mein erster Instinkt war dass ich mich über den Schmerz in meinem Rücken beschwere den ich hatte da ich, wie ich nur erahnen konnte, auf einem Stein gelandet bin, aber auf einmal realisierte ich die ganze Situation und begann zu lachen. Harry, der immer noch auf mir lag, begann ebenfalls zu lachen, als der Schnee auf uns hinunter fiel.

Nachdem unser Lachen erstarb starrte mich Harry an. Harry entfernte einige Haare, das sich aus meinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, aus meinen Augen und dann fegte er den Schnee aus meinem Gesicht weg. Seine Finger landeten auf meiner Nase, und ich konnte nicht anders als Lächeln als ich fühlte wie ein warmes Leuchten meinen Körper erfüllte. Langsam bewegte sich seine Hand zu meiner Wange und bevor ich wusste was los ist küsste er mich.

Harry James Potter küsste **mich**, Hermione Jane Granger.

Der romantische Teil meines Gehirns schmolz als seine andere Hand sich um meine Taille legte (was eine beachtliche Leistung war wenn man bedenkt, dass ich fest gegen den Boden gedrückt wurde), aber bevor ich zulassen konnte das meine Hände nach seinen Haaren griffen unterbrach mich meine logische Seite.

_Er kann unmöglich so für dich fühlen._

Ich drückte Harry schnell weg und schnappte nach Luft. Harry starrte mich an.

»Was ist los?« fragte er, und dachte offensichtlich darüber nach ob er zu weit gegangen war und ob unsere Freundschaft nun zerstört war.

»Es ist…es ist nichts!« rief ich, während ich aufsprang und meinen Festumhang glättete. »Ich brauche nur…ich muss hineingehen und…und etwas zum Trinken nehmen. Oder so etwas.« Ich drehte mich um und begann in Richtung drinnen zu gehen, und ließ einen sehr enttäuschten Harry im Schnee zurück.

Nachdem ich fünf Fuß gegangen bin blieb ich stehen. Was machte ich gerade? Ging ich wirklich gerade von dem man meiner Träume weg nur weil mein logischer Teil des Gehirns mir sagte dass jemand wie Harry mich niemals mögen würde?

_Du kennst ihn seit sieben Jahren_, erinnerte mich mein Herz. _Ihr zwei wisst alles was man über den anderen wissen kann. Ist es nicht einfach möglich dass er sich vielleicht, nur vielleicht, genauso sehr in dich verliebt hat wie du in ihn?_

_Red doch keinen Unsinn!_ Mein Gehirn lachte mich aus. _Warum würde sich Harry in einen Bücherwurm mit buschigem Haar verlieben dass wegen Hauselfen herumtobt?_

_Weil er nicht oberflächlich ist. Wem willst du glauben Hermione? Deinem Herzen, oder dem Ding das dich in ein herum wandelndes Lehrbuch verwandelt hat?_ wollte mein Herz von mir wissen.

_Ich hab dich vielleicht in ein herum wandelndes Lehrbuch verwandelt, aber wann habe ich dich jemals im Stich gelassen?_ fragte mich die logische Stimme.

»Ungefähr vor zwei Minuten.« fauchte ich mich selber an und in diesem Moment fällte ich eine Entscheidung.

_Wage es ja nicht dies zu tun!_ sagte mir mein Gehirn.

»Ah, zieh Leine!« schrie ich auf, und bevor mich irgendjemand, am meisten die Stimme in meinem Inneren, mich aufhalten konnte, drehte ich mich um und schmiss mich an Harry, und warf ihn dabei auf den Boden.

»Hermione!« rief er als meine Hände endlich seine Haare erreicht hatte. »Was machst du da?«

»Etwas dass ich vor zwei Monaten hätte machen sollen!« sagte ich ihm. Bevor ich zu dem zurückgehen konnte von dem ich hoffte dass es in eine heftige Knutscherei enden würde, unterbrach Harry, »Also…also du **fühlst** dasselbe?«

»Natürlich tue ich das!« schrie ich auf. »Warum hätte ich sonst wahnsinnige Tagebucheintragungen geschrieben in einem Versuch mich davon abzuhalten, wie Ginny es so eloquent gesagt hat, mich auf dich drauf zu stürzen? Ich liebe dich!«

Harrys Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. »Oh, ich dachte wir könnten nur Freunde mit Extras sein.«

Ich spürte wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde von dem was er gesagt hatte. »Du, **was**?« schrie ich und erstarrte als ich auf ihn drauf lag.

»Mach nur Witze.« erwiderte Harry, als sich auf seinem Gesicht ein großes Grinsen ausbreitete. »Ich liebe dich auch.«

Wäre dies ein normales Gespräch gewesen hätte ich Harry leicht geschlagen weil er mich reingelegt hatte, aber dies war eindeutig keine alltägliche Situation. Stattdessen quietschte ich als ich mich nach unten beugte, nur damit ich von Harrys Hand aufgehalten wurde.

»Was ist es dieses Mal?« fauchte ich, da ich langsam sauer wurde dass ich ihn nicht endlich küssen konnte nach all diesen Monaten.

»Willst du nicht zuerst darüber reden?« fragte er mich, er war wie immer ein Gentleman.

»Wenn ich reden wollte, denkst du dann wirklich dass ich mich auf dich drauf geworfen hätte, draußen, Mitten im November, während es **schneit**, in einem **Kleid**?«

»Gutes Argument.« erwiderte Harry, und legte schnell seine Hände hinter meinem Kopf als wir endlich das beendeten mit was wir begonnen hatten.

Einige Stunden später (okay, fünfzehn Minuten später), wurde unsere Knutscherei von niemand anderem als von Ron und Ginny unterbrochen, die sich bemerkbar gemacht hatten in dem sie laut Jubelten. Ihr Lärm ließ mich aufschrecken, so dass ich von Harry hinunter rollte und mit meinem Rücken zuerst auf den Schnee landete. Mein Rücken war wieder einmal durchnässte (nicht zu erwähnen kalt), und das innerhalb von Minuten.

»Was zur Hölle denkt ihr dass ihr da macht?« wollte ich wütend von ihnen wissen. Ernsthaft, wenn ich Feuer aus meinen Augen schleudern könnte… na ja, nicht nur dass sie dann knusprig gebraten werden würden, sondern ich bezweifle auch dass sehr viel Schnee übrig geblieben wäre. Mir wäre auch wahrscheinlich auch sichtlich wärmer.

»Wir jubeln euch zu und gratulieren uns zu unserem Sieg.« Ron grinste, und er und seine Schwester klatschten sich ab.

»Euer Sieg?« ich lachte laut auf. »Entschuldigung, aber Harry und ich sind aus eigenem Antrieb zusammen gekommen. Habt ihr bemerkt dass keiner draußen war als wir -«

»Uns gegenseitig besprungen haben wie unter Sex-Entzug leidende Hasen?« Ginny grinste.

»Ich wollte es etwas eleganter formulieren,« antwortete ich, und war zu triefst aufgewühlt über den hoch perversen Verstand meiner Freundin, »aber ja. Das drückt es ungefähr aus.«

»Und lass uns Mal überlegen, warum genau seid ihr raus gegangen?« fraget Ginny und spielte einen neugierigen Blick nach.

»Wir sind hinaus gegangen um über meine Reaktion auf dein Auftauchen mit Harry zu reden.« informierte ich sie.

»Also grundsätzlich, wäre Harry nicht mit mir gekommen, hättest du nie diesen wundervollen, kleinen Ausbruch von dir gehabt, und ihr hättet nie euer so genanntes Gespräch führen müssen.« Ginny grinste noch einmal. »Also folglich, musst du mir danken.«

»Ich habe auch geholfen!« protestierte Ron. Ginny hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an. »Na ja, ein wenig.«

»Gut, also technische gesehen hast du uns zusammen gebracht.« gab ich nur ungern zu.

»Eigentlich,« unterbrach Harry, »habe ich auch geholfen uns zusammen zu bringen.«

Ich drehte mich auf der Stelle um. »Was?«

»Na ja, ich meine, ich wusste dass du mich magst.« erklärte Harry. »Also habe ich mit Ron und Ginny zusammen gearbeitet damit das geschieht.«

»Was meinst mit du wusstest es?« wollte ich wissen.

»Erinnerst du dich an den Tag an dem du vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen bist und du mich und Ginny reden hast sehen?« fragte Harry.

»Ja…« antwortete ich unsicher, da ich mir nicht sicher war wo das hinführen sollte.

»Na ja, sie hat mir erzählt wie du für mich empfindest, und ich hab ihr gesagt dass ich dasselbe fühlen würde.«

»Lass mich das einmal klar stellen.« rief ich ungläubig und hielt eine Hand hoch. »Du wusstest dass ich Gefühle für dich habe, die du erwiderst, und du hast Ginny zu diesem verdammten Ball gefragt?« Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich meine Wut zurück zu halten, aber wenn man bedenkt unter was für Qualen ich mich gesetzt habe weil Harry mir eine Abfuhr wegen diesem Ball erteilt hatte…

»Na ja, Ginny hat mir gesagt dass wenn ich dich fragen würde du nein sagen würdest,« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, »also haben wir diesen Plan zusammen gebraut. Ich würde mit ihr hingehen und Ron würde der Typ sein mit dem Ginny dich verkuppeln würde so dass niemand von uns wirklich mit jemand anderem hingehen würde.«

Ich drehte mich um, um Ginny anzublicken und schritt ihr entgegen. »Du hast Harry gesagt dass wenn er mich auf den Ball bitten würde ich nein sagen würde?« fragte ich Ginny. Ginny nickte um ja zu sagen. »Nachdem ich dir gesagt habe, dass du ihn dazu bringen sollst, dass er mich fragt?« Ein anderer Gedanke kam mir plötzlich in den Sinn. »Ich habe dich auf den Ball gebeten und du hast immer noch nein gesagt! Weswegen war das den?« wollte ich von Harry wissen.

»Na ja, Ginny hat gesagt dass du denken würdest dass ich nur ja gesagt habe weil ich als ein Freund hingehen wolle. Sie hat gesagt dass wenn du mich fragst ich nein sagen soll.«

Ich drehte mich zu Ginny und sah sie wütend an.

»Beruhig dich.« bellte mich Ginny an. »Es war der einzige Weg dass wir Beide bekommen was wir wollten.«

»Bekommen was wir wollten?« rief ich. »Worüber um Himmels Willen redest du?«

»Ja, worüber redest du?« sagte Harry auch, und war sichtlich genervt über die Wendung der Ereignisse.

Der-Junge-der-Lebt und das klügste Mädchen in Hogwarts hätten jeden anderen eingeschüchtert, aber man kann sich darauf verlassen dass Ginny die Ausnahme ist.

»Na ja es ist einfach.« erklärte Ginny. »Ich wollte dich offensichtlich mit Harry zusammen bringen. Zuerst war es ein Spiel - wie schnell konnte ich Hermione mit Harry zusammen bringen? Aber dann hast du gesagt dass wenn ich euch Beide zusammenbringe und ihr jemals Kinder habt du dann eure erste Tochter nach mir benennst.«

»Du hast was?« flüsterte Harry schnell in mein Oh.

»Psst.« befahl ich ihm, da ich aufmerksam Ginnys Geschichte zuhören wollte.

»Auf einmal wurde das Spiel zu einer Mission,« erzählte uns Ginny, ihre Augen leuchteten auf, »nur dass es jetzt ein wenig komplizierter war. Ich musste euch Beide zusammen bringen, aber auf eine Art so dass es offensichtlich dank mir so sein würde. Also kam ich mit diesem ganzen Plan daher und nun sind wir hier.«

Meine Kinnlade flog hinunter vor Überraschung und ich starrte sie an, mir war es unmöglich einen Ton hervor zubringen.

»Was ist mit Neville?« spuckte ich endlich hervor. »Ich meine, wie hat er sich gefühlt als er erfahren hat dass du nicht mit ihm hingehen würdest?«

»Ich hab ihm den ganzen Plan erzählt und er hat ihm zugestimmt.« Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. »Er ist sowieso schlussendlich krank geworden. Er ist gerade jetzt in seinem Schlaffzimmer und schläft.«

»Du meinst ihr vier wart all hier mit dabei, trotzdem wusste ich absolut gar nichts?« fragte ich, leicht aufgebracht.

»Eigentlich,« piepste Ron hervor, »wir fünf.«

»Fünf? Wer war der Fünfte?« wollte ich wissen.

»Luna!« rief Ron.

»Aber ihre Tante-«

»Oh, sie ist gestorben,« versicherte mir Ron, »aber sie sagte es wäre in Ordnung wenn ich mit dir hingehen würde so dass du und Harry zusammen kommen könntet.«

Ich stand wieder da, mir war es unmöglich zu sagen wie wütend, trotzdem auch wie dankbar ich ihnen allen war.

»Was hältst du davon dass wir hineingehen und wir dieses Gespräch jetzt haben?« fragte mich Harry mit einem Lächeln. »In unserem Gemeinschaftsraum…ich wette dass Feuer wird es unglaublich gemütlich machen.«

Ich seufzte und entschied dass es die Zeit nicht wert war auf meine Freunde zu schreien. Nach allem, ich war nun mit Harry zusammen, oder? Und, technisch gesehen, haben uns ihre Anstrengungen zusammen gebracht. Sicher, nicht auf eine alltäglich Art und Weise, aber sie waren erfolgreich.

»In Ordnung.« ich lächelte ihn an. »Aber können wir uns zuerst etwas heiße Schokolade von der Halle holen? Ich friere…geschweige denn davon dass ich nass bin.«

Harry grinste. »Natürlich.«

Und zusammen gingen wir in Richtung drinnen und Ginny schrie uns glücklich hinterher, »Oh, und ich hab entschieden dass ihr sie nur Ginny nennen sollt! Es gibt keinen Grund um sie ebenfalls mit Ginevra zu foltern.«

Harry und ich tauschten gegenseitig Blicke aus.

»Wir kümmern uns später darum.« versicherte ich ihm.

»Warte, also wir werden uns darum kümmern?« fragte er mich.

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich stoppte Mitten in meiner Bewegung. »Na ja, erm, was ich sagen wollte war…« entgeistert sagte ich ihm, »Wir werden darüber sprechen wenn wir unser Gespräch haben.«

Harry grinste mich an als wir zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen um unser Gespräch zu haben, und vielleicht um sogar etwas mehr zu tun.

* * *

_**22. November**_

_Also ist alles gut geworden. Wundervoll eigentlich. Sicher, Ginny war ein kompletter Idiot da sie mich das alles durch machen hat lassen, aber weißt du was? Das war es absolut wert. Der Wahnsinn, die Sorge, das Eingeständnis, das Leugnen, das Warten…ich würde all das wieder machen nur um da zu sein wo ich gerade bin._

_Harry und ich hatten dieses lange Gespräch in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ziemlich romantisch, so wie der Schnee langsam außerhalb des Fensters hinunter fiel, und der Walzer von unten durch unser Zimmer drang, und das Feuer das loderte. Wir entschieden dass wir es durchziehen sollten, dass wir ein Paar sein sollten. Wir Beide waren uns einig dass es endlich Zeit wurde. Dann, natürlich, mussten wir über die ganze Ginny Sache reden…_

_Na ja, ich werde es so sagen, es gibt eine Möglichkeit dass es vielleicht geschieht. Nein, er hat nicht um meine Hand angehalten. Das wäre Überstürzt gewesen wenn man bedenkt dass wir gerade jetzt zusammen gekommen sind, aber wir waren uns einig, dass wenn man bedenkt wie lange wir uns schon kennen, dass es definitiv ein Chance gibt dass wir heiraten…in vielen Jahren erst um das Mal zu sagen._

_Harry sagte eisern nein zu der Idee unser erstes Mädchen Ginny zu nennen. Ich hab ihm gesagt dass er besser hoffen soll dass, angenommen wir heiraten, wir nur Jungs haben, denn sonst wird Ginny einen Weg finden um dies geschehen zu lassen._

_Nachher saßen wir einfach auf der Couch, mein Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und sein Arm war um meine Taille gelegt und er hielt mich nahe bei sich. Es war so angenehm und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Ich dachte wir würden schlussendlich auf der Couch einschlafen, aber einige Stunden später stürmten Ron und Ginny zu uns hinein. Es endete damit dass wir eine lange Partie Schach spielten, Ron und Ginny gegen Harry und mich._

_Unnötig zu sagen dass Harry und ich verloren haben._

_Was eigentlich nur beweist dass sich nichts geändert hat. Deswegen, wenn du einen Mann aussuchen solltest in den du dich verliebst, solltest du immer deinen besten Freund aussuchen, weil alles genau gleich bleiben wird. Harry und ich sind immer noch schrecklich in Zaubererschach, Ron ist immer noch ein Idiot wenn es um Mädchen geht (obwohl Luna langsam dieses Problem behebt), Harry und Ron hassen es immer noch zu lernen (Harry hat endlich seine Bücher wieder weggelegt nachdem er zugegeben hat dass er nur gelernt hat um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, was ich glaube ziemlich süß war), und ich versuche immer noch für die UTZs zu lernen inmitten all dem Wahnsinn._

_Das erinnert mich: meine Liste! Was ich hinzu gegeben habe seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier hineingeschrieben habe…_  
_01. Befreie die Hauselfen_

_02. Überzeuge Neville dass die Heliopathen über die ihm Luna ihm fünften Jahr erzählt hat __**nicht **__existieren, und dass es tatsächlich sicher ist eine Karriere beim Ministerium anzufangen wenn er es will_

_03. Ginny, Lavender und Parvati davon überzeugen dass ich __**nicht**__ einen festen Freund brauche (erledigt)_

_04. Wenn ich schon dabei bin, die drei oben Erwähnten davon überzeugen dass ich nicht neurotisch bin_

_05. Harry davon überzeugen, dass sich in mein Zimmer und ihn mein Badezimmer zu schleichen, während ich dusche, keine guter Witz ist, es ist ein Missbrauch seine Macht als Schulsprecher und dass er ein Zimmer neben meinem hat, und dass es eine absolut perverse Sache ist von ihm, besonders als mein bester Freund (erledigt)_

_06. Breche Rons Herz ohne es tatsächlich zu brechen (erledigt)_

_07. Irgendwie mit Terry Schluss machen (erledigt)_

_08. Ginny davon abbringen ständig an mir herumzunörgeln_

_09. Mit Harry zusammen kommen (erledigt)_

_Ich glaube das ist ziemlich beeindruckend, oder? Fünf von neun…und es ist erst November! Ich werde definitiv mein Arbeit an .R fortsetzten (und nun da Harry und ich zusammen sind, vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu bringen mir zu helfen…). Ich werde an der Heliopathen Sache arbeiten…aber nun da Luna viel mehr mit uns zu tun haben wird könnte sich das als etwas schwierig erweisen. Ginny wird nie aufhören an mir herumzunörgeln, und ich könnte es genauso gut akzeptieren._

_Wenn man bedenkt dass ich nun einen festen Freund habe bezweifle ich dass ich den 'Kichernde Mädchen Klub' überzeugen muss dass ich keinen brauche, und ich muss mir nicht länger darüber Sorgen machen dass Harry sich in mein Badezimmer schleicht. Anscheinend, war er sich nicht sicher wie er sich um mich herum verhalten soll, und hat, von allen möglichen Leuten, Seamus um Rat gefragt, der Harry gezeigt hat wie man 'ordentlich' mit mir flirtet. Natürlich, war es Seamus, der absolut nichts über Beziehungen weiß, der Harry dazu gebracht hat sich ein wenig wahnsinnig zu benehmen (ein wenig ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts). Wie auch immer, ich nehme an dass in einigen Jahren (vielleicht sogar Monaten), es mich nicht mehr stören wird wenn er hineinplatzt wenn ich Dusche…aber das ist noch eine Weile hin. Was Nummer neun betrifft…nehme ich an dass ich das definitiv erreicht habe._

_Nummer vier…das könnte das schwierigste sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund, will keiner akzeptieren dass ich nicht neurotisch bin. Ich verstehe nicht __**warum**__ sie daran festhalten. Oh na ja. Aber ich sage dir, bis zu meinem Tode werde ich schwören dass ich nicht neurotisch bin, weil ich es wirklich nicht bin._

_Merlin! Ich habe gerade auf die Uhr gesehen und bemerkt wie viel Zeit ich verschwendet habe. Ich sollte wirklich am Aufsatz für Professor Sprout arbeiten…die Abgabefrist ist in einer Woche und ich habe nur zwei Fuß Pergament bis jetzt!_

_Ich habe gerade bemerkt dass nur noch eine Seite in diesem Tagebuch frei ist. Erstaunlich wie viel ein Mädchen in zwei Monaten schreiben kann. Harry hat angeboten mir noch mehr Seiten hinzu zu zaubern, aber ich denke ich werde bis Weihnachten warte, so dass Harry mir ein neues Tagebuch kaufen kann. Es wird eine nette kleine Kollektion._

_Na ja, ich muss mich jetzt an den Aufsatz machen. Bis zum nächsten Tagebuch…_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_22. November, 1997_

_Siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Alter 17_

* * *

**AN: oh mein gott es neigt sich langsam dem ende zu. nur noch mehr ein einziges kapitel. hurra also ganz ganz ganz vile reviews hinterlassen, was ich nicht glaub, aber kommt zumindest 40 reviews wären schön, und morgen kommt das letzte kapitel. Nach den ferien kommt meine aller aller lieblings geschicht also bis dann.**


	20. Kapitel 20

Hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Story. Ich hoffe die Story hat euch so gut gefallen wie mir.

Und ich danke allen die mir jemals eine Review hinterlasen haben. Ihr seid toll. Hoffe ihr liest euch meine nächste Übersetzung. die werd ich ca in 2 Wochen hochladen. Also Augen offen lassen.

Und nun das letzte Mal für diese Geschichte:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid =164381!!** (ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Übrigens, in dieser Geschichte ist Snape an der schule und terroriesiert die Schüle weiter hin auf seine liebe nette Art, und Hermione ist auch ein Jahr jünger, so dass sie so alt ist wie Harry und im siebten Schuljhr 17 wird (und nicht 18 wie beim canon)

Disclaimer: MIr gehört nichts ich verdiehne kein geld, wobei ich es nicht schlecht finden würde wenn jk mir etwas von ihrem abgeben würde ;)

* * *

**_Ich bin Nicht Neurotisch!_ Das Tagebuch der Hermione Granger**

**Kapitel 20:**

Epilog

* * *

Ich beendete die Erzählung meiner Erinnerungen von den ersten paar Monaten meines siebten Jahres. Wehmütig seufzend, lehnte ich mich in den Armsessel zurück und drückte das Tagebuch an meine Brust.

»War das nicht romantisch?« sagte ich glücklich.

Hailey starrte mich an, Ekel war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser Ausdruck wurde von einem »Ich glaube dir nicht« Blick in ihren tief, grünen Augen begleitet, die sie glücklicherweise von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte, die auch mit langen Puppenähnlichen Wimpern umrandet waren. Unglücklicherweise hat sie mein Haar geerbt (Merlin sei Dank hat sie nicht meine Zähne bekommen), aber sie war weniger resistent gegen Haarprodukte als ich (und immer noch bin, um das klar zu stellen, und benütz daher oft Sleekeazy's Haartrank um ihre Haar in leichte Wellen abzudämpfen.

»Du warst so unglaublich begriffsstutzig, es ist nicht einmal lustig.« sagte sie letztendlich. »Ernsthaft.«

Ich sah meine sehr unverblümte Tochter an (sie erinnerte mich oft an Ginny - na ja, wenigsten wenn es um diese bestimmte Sache geht). »Worüber redest du?«

»Du hättest blind sein müssen um nicht am Anfang zu erkennen das Dad dich angebaggert hat!« rief sie. »Uhf. Oh Gott. Dich angebaggert. Großartig. Einfach großartig. Ich hasse dich.«

»Hailey Jessica Potter!« rief ich.

»Es tut mir Leid.« entschuldigte sie sich. »Aber wie würdest du dich fühlen wenn du vier, **ja**, **vier** Stunden damit verschwendet hättest deiner Mutter zuzuhören wie sie geredet und geredet hat wie sie deinen Vater getroffen hat, wie er sie angebaggert hat und sie nackt in der Dusche gesehen hat, wie ein anderer Typ sie begrabscht hat…oh Merlin.« Hailey schauderte. »Ernsthaft. Das hinterlässt Narben.« Ich war unglaublich überrascht über ihre Fähigkeit darüber zu reden. In ihrem Alter wären mir solche Sachen schrecklich peinlich gewesen.

»Du warst die jenige die um Rat gefragt hat.« erwiderte ich verteidigend, und erkannte dass ich mich gegenüber meiner Tochter verteidigte weil ich ihr von meinen Leben erzählt habe **vor** ihrer Existenz.

»Nein habe ich nicht.« erwiderte Hailey. »Ich kam hier her und fragte wegen einer Kopie von _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ um sie für morgen wenn ich nach Hogwarts fahre einzupacken, und du hast mich auf einmal wegen meiner Beziehung mit Eric gefragt.« Ich bemerkte dass Hailey leicht rot anlief als sie seinen Namen gesagt hatte, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher dass sie selber keine Ahnung hatte dass sie das tat. »Ich habe dir gesagt dass wir nur Freunde sind, und dann hast du, da du die nervigste Mutter der Welt bist, nichts für ungut,« gab sie schnell hinzu als ich ihr einen warnenden Blick zu warf, »musstest du mich in dein Arbeitszimmer drängen und uns durch all diese Schachteln deiner alten Sachen suchen lassen, nur um dieses Gott verlassen Tagebuch von dir zu finden und damit du mir deine Eintragungen vorließt, und dabei drei sinnlose Monate erzählst! Ich **weiß** dass ihr zwei zusammen gekommen seid. Wie wäre ich sonst hier?«

Ich starrte meine Tochter ungläubig an. Dieser Nerv von ihr! Ich habe nie soviel Frechheit besessen als ich in ihrem Alter war, zumindest nicht gegenüber meinen Eltern. Die einzigen Worte die ich aussprechen konnte waren, »Buch ist in der Bibliothek. Drittes Regal, fünfte Reihe.«

Hailey seufzte, und sah mich voller Verzweiflung an. »Und war konntest du mir das nicht vor vier Stunden sagen?« Sie stand auf und wischte sich den Staub von ihren Jeans. Nach noch einem Blick auf mir schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ging und ließ mich alleine im Arbeitszimmer zurück. Nur Momente später kam Harry rein.

»Was hast du hier oben gemacht?« fragte er und sah sich verwirrt umher.

»Ich habe nur das hier unserer lieben, lieben Tochter vorgelesen.« erklärte ich und zeigte Harry das Tagebuch.

Harry nahm es von mir und begann darin herum zu blättern. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

»Was?« wollte ich sofort wissen. »Was ist so lustig?«

»Wenn ich schon dabei bin,« las er vom Tagebuch vor, »die drei oben Erwähnten davon überzeugen dass ich nicht neurotisch bin.«

»Was ist daran so lustig?« fragte ich ihn.

»Du **bist** neurotisch.« sagte er mir. »Das ist so lustig. Du hättest es ihnen gegenüber nicht widerlegen können selbst wenn du es versucht hättest.«

»Konnte ich schon!« beharrte ich darauf, und war ziemlich gekränkt.

»Nein konntest du nicht.« kam Haileys Stimme als sie an den Zimmer vorbei ging, sie trug _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ unter ihrem Arm.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und seufzte. »Das ist ungeheuerlich deprimierend.«

»Was ist?«

»Sogar meine vierzehnjährige Tochter denkt dass ich neurotisch bin!« rief ich. »Aber ich **sage** euch, ich bin es nicht.«

»Zufälligerweise **mag** ich Leute die neurotisch sind.« informierte mich Harry lächelnd. »Ich nehme an das bedeutet dass ich eine Affäre haben werde mit jemand der es ist…«

»Okay, vielleicht bin ich es ein wenig.« sagte ich schnell und grinste Harry an. »Wie auch immer, weißt du wo Ginny ist? Ich will sicher gehen dass sie all ihre Sommer Hausaufgaben erledigt hat bevor sie morgen geht. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben dass Hailey die Einzige ist die meine Gene fürs Lernen bekommen hat.«

»**Ich** kann immer noch nicht glauben dass du tatsächlich unsere Tochter nach Ginny benannt hast.« erwiderte Harry. »Es hat das Ego der älteren Ginny fünf Mal größer werden lassen, und es war bereits groß genug.«

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ja, na ja, sie hat damit gedroht mir den _Avada Kedavra_ auf den Hals zu jagen wenn ich es nicht tue. Du weißt dass sie immer noch daran fest hält dass sie uns an dem Tag zusammen gebracht hat, was, das nehme ich an, sie technisch gesehen auch getan hat. Es beinhaltete natürlich Lügen, aber technisch gesehen war das alles sie.«

Harry schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. »Sie war wirklich gut darin uns zu manipulieren, oder?«

Ich lachte. »Ja, das war sie.« Nun, werde ich Ginny suchen. Unsere Tochter Ginny, die meine ich.« ich seufzte. »Ernsthaft, das macht es ziemlich schwer über die Beiden zu reden, oder?« Ich verließ Harry und er las ihn meinem Tagebuch (ich vertraute ihm genug um ihn es lesen zu lassen, und ohnehin, es war zwanzig Jahre alt), endlich fand ich unsere sechszehnjährige Tochter im Wohnzimmer, die sich zu Tode lachte als sie eine Art Komödie auf dem Fernseher sah.«

»Ginny Julia Potter was um **Himmels Willen** denkst du dass du da machst?« wollte ich von ihr wissen als ich das Zimmer betrat.

Ginny stellte den Fernseher leiser und drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen, ihre braunen Augen zeigten wie schrecklich genervt sie von mir war.

»Ich schaue Fern.« antwortete sie. »Offensichtlich.«

»Achte auf den Ton.« sagte ich leicht und ging zu ihr hinüber. Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »**Ginny**.« warnte ich sie.

»Entschuldigung.« murmelte sie.

»So weit ich informiert bin, gehst du morgen nach Hogwarts, stimmt das?« fragte ich Ginny und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

»Ja, Mum.« antwortete sie träge. »Erster September. 11 Uhr Vormittag. Genau wie du gegangen bist.«

»Und ich nehme an dass du bereits all deine Aufgaben erledigt hast.« gab ich hinzu, und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Ginny stöhnte. »Mum…komm schon! Es ist der letzte Tag der Ferien!«

»Dein Punkt ist?«

»Ich werde es machen wenn ich dort ankommen.« flehte mich Ginny halb an.

»Ginny.« ich seufzte. »Wir beide wissen dass du die Sachen an Hailey weiter geben wirst.«

»Aber sie **genießt** es diese Sachen zu schreiben!« protestierte Ginny.

»Ginny.« wiederholte ich und verschränkte meine Arme. »Arbeit. **Jetzt**.«

»Gut.« sie seufzte, schaltete den Fernseher aus und schleppte sich die Stufen hinauf. Ich konnte nicht anders als kichern als ich ihr zusah wie sie das Zimmer verließ. Meine Töchter waren so unterschiedlich, es war erstaunlich. Sogar wenn es um ihr Aussehen ging. Ginny hatte glattes Haar, anders als Hailey, und auch anders als Hailey waren ihre Haare nicht braun, sondern eher, wie die ihrer Namensgeberin, ein helles rot, die sie von ihrer Großmutter geerbt haben muss. Während Haileys Gesichtszüge eher den Meinen glichen, glich Ginny mehr Harry. Während Hailey klein war, war Ginny groß.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf noch einmal als ich das Zimmer verließ und plante bei Ginny nachzusehen um sicher zu gehen dass sie das tat was ihr gesagt wurde. Als ich an Haileys Zimmer vorbei ging, blickte ich kurz hinein um zu sehen dass sie wie wild auf ein Pergament schrieb.

»Hailey, was machst du?« fragte ich sie und öffnete die Tür um hinein zu treten. Obwohl Hailey sehr wie ich war, besonders wenn es um die Schule geht, war sie viel weiblich als ich es je war (ich schiebe das auf die Tatsache dass meine zwei besten Freunde männlich waren und auf meinen Mangel an engen weiblichen Freundinnen bis ich ungefähr vierzehn war). Ihr Zimmer war in einem hellen blau gestrichen, mit einem riesigen Panoramafenster, welches auf unseren Garten blickte und einfach einen fabelhaften Ausblick hatte wenn die Sonne unterging. Dunkelblaue Taftvorhänge bedeckten das Fenster bei Nacht, aber jeden Morgen, nachdem Hailey aufwacht, drückt sie die Vorhänge auf die Seite und lässt das Sonnenlicht hinein (außer, da wir ja in Englang wohnten es oft draußen eher düster war), fast wie in einem romantischen Film.

Ihr Schreibtisch stand unter dem Fenster während ihre tausend Bücherregale (ich habe erwähnt dass sie mir sehr ähnlich ist) gegen die Wand gelehnt waren, neben ihrer Fensterscheibe. Parallel zu dem war ihr Bett, welches weiße Lacken mit violetten Blumen hatte, zusammen mit einer weichen weißen Decke und einem Federkissen. An die Wand angelehnt, wo auch ihr Bett war, hingen Gemälde von verschiedenen Impressionisten, darunter auch Originalarbeiten von Monet und Renoir.

Ihr Zimmer hatte einen blauen Teppichboden, und eine hellerer Vorleger lag in der Mitte. Das Zimmer war immer gut beleuchtet, aufgrund der unzähligen Lampen die es schmückten (da wir beide, Harry und ich, eine große Zeit unseres Lebens wie Muggel aufgewachsen sind, haben wir uns dazu entschieden in einem Muggelhaus zu leben mit, sehr zu Mr. Weasleys Freude wann immer uns besucht, Muggel Technologie).

Hailey sah zu mir auf, ihre Feder stoppte mitten im Satz. »Ich wollte nur den Aufsatz für Zaubereigeschichte wieder überarbeiten.« antwortete sie unruhig. »Ich habe einen meiner Absätze nicht gemocht.«

»Hailey, das ist das fünfte Mal das du ihn überarbeitest.« ich lachte, und näherte mich ihr um einen Blick darauf zu werfen was sie schrieb.

»Ja, na ja, ich wollte sicher gehen dass es perfekt ist.«

Ich nahm das Pergament vom Tisch und sah zu wie sich das Papier vollkommen entrollte. Ich sah es stolz an, da es genau so war wie etwas das ich geschrieben hatte als ich vierzehn war.

»Das muss sieben Fuß lang sein.« sagte ich ihr glücklich. »Waren nicht nur zwei Fuß verlangt?«

Hailey rollte leicht mit ihren Augen und benutze ein Schulterzucken, dass ich oft benutz hatte wenn ich dieselbe Frage gestellt bekommen habe während meiner Hogwarts Jahre. »Es war einfach nicht genug Raum für meine Argumente.«

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lachte wieder. »Sieht so aus als ob ich nicht die einzige wäre die neurotisch ist. Und wenn ich richtig liege, wirst du morgen Nacht Eric dabei helfen seinen Aufsatz zu ende zu schreiben.«

Hailey seufzte, und spielte mit der Feder in ihren Fingern als sie darüber nach dachte was ich soeben gesagt hatte. »Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Eigentlich, wird er wahrscheinlich zum Schluss fast das ganze Jahr über meine Hilfe benötigen. Aber was soll ich machen? Er wird zu beschäftigt damit sein die ganze Zeit über Quidditch zu spielen oder in irgendeine Art Ärger zu geraten, und mich höchst wahrscheinlich mit hineinziehen.« Sie sah meinen besorgten Blick (ich wusste dass es höchst heuchlerisch von mir war dies zu tun wenn man bedenkt was ich alles in meinen Hogwarts Jahren gemacht habe, aber ich war eine Mutter und es war mein Ziel meine Töchter richtig zu erziehen) und sie fügte hinzu, »Nicht zu viel Ärger, um das klar zu stellen. Es ist ja nicht so als ob wir in größere Schwierigkeiten kommen könnten wie du und Dad es gekommen seid.«

»Stimmt.« stimmte ich zu und nickte leicht mit meinem Kopf. »Bleib nur weg vom Verbotenen Wald. Die Zentauren sind nicht die nettesten Geschöpfe.«

»Das sagst du nur weil du Pferde hasst.« sagte Hailey. Ich starrte sie leicht wütend an und sie seufzte noch einmal. »Gut, gut. Kein Verbotener Wald. Aber es ist nicht so als ob Gryffindor nicht den Hauspokal gewinnen würde. Meine Antworten im Unterricht machen die Punkte die wir verloren haben normalerweise weg.«

Ich lachte und gab dann hinzu, »Du solltest Eric sagen er solle ein Buch lesen.« Ich legte ihren Aufsatz zurück als ich auf ihre Antwort wartete.

»Er würde **trotzdem** ohne mich durchfallen,« erwiderte Hailey, und nun spielte sie mit einer Haarlocke anstatt mit ihrer Feder, »und du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse wenn Leute durchfallen. Und außerdem, es ist **Eric** über den wir reden, nicht irgendein Junge. Ich kann ihn nicht hängen lassen.«

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen bei der Tatsache dass sie nicht einmal verstanden hatte was sie soeben gesagt hatte, »Nicht irgendein Junge.« Ich legte ein Lächeln auf und gab ihr einen Blick der einfach sagte, »Ich hab es dir gesagt.«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß.« sie seufzte und schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. »Ich bin genauso neurotisch wie du.«

»Solang wir das geregelt haben.« sagte ich ihr leicht und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. »Obwohl das nicht die einzige Sache war über die ich gelächelt habe.«

»Warte, was? Weswegen hast du sonst gelächelt?« fragte sie mich als ich das Zimmer verließ.

»Oh, nur die Tatsache dass ich genau dasselbe für deinen Vater empfunden habe wie du gegenüber Eric als ich in deinem Alter war. Ich nehme an dass du zu all den Quidditchspielen gehst und dich heißer schreist weil du ihm zujubelst obwohl du fliegen hasst und Höhenangst hast (und du musst zugeben, diese Sitze sind ziemlich hoch oben), und du magst Sport nicht besonders, und Quidditch ist keine Ausnahme. Habe ich Recht?«

Hailey antwortete langsam, da sie offensichtlich nicht verstand was ich ihr zu sagen versuchte. »Na ja, ja, ich nehme an dass ich das tue. Ich meine ich habe dass immer gemacht, immer seitdem er dem Team im zweiten Jahr beigetreten ist, aber was hat das mit irgendetwas zu tun?«

»Oh gar nicht.« rief ich nebenbei über meine Schulter hinweg und schloss die Tür bei den lauten Protesten meiner Tochter (»Was hat das mit dieser Anekdote die du mir gegeben hast auf sich? Was hat das mit Eric und mir zu tun? Mit dir und Dad? Du kannst mich nicht einfach stehen lassen! **Mum**!«). Sie schrie einige Momente lang noch weiter bevor sie endlich aufgab und ich noch einmal das Geräusch einer kratzenden Feder hören konnte.

Ich drehte mich um und lächelte Harry an, der gerade zu mir dazu gestoßen war um nach Ginny nach zu sehen.

»Was?« fragte er und sah auf mein weites Lächeln.

»Nichts, nur das Hailey genau so neurotisch ist wie ich es bin,« ich stoppte um Harry lachen zu lassen, »aber es wird höchst wahrscheinlich damit enden dass sie Eric heiratet.« Ich kicherte, etwas das ich selten tat, aber der Gedanke daran ließ mich glücklich genug werden um, na ja, zu kichern.

Harry starrte mich an. »Sie beharrt darauf dass sie nur Freunde sind.« sagte er mir letztendlich.

»Exakt.« sagte ich Harry. »Und was hab ich sechs Jahre lang gesagt?«

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er endlich erkannte was ich meinte.

»Was denkst du wie lange wird sie es leugnen?« fragte er mich als wir weiter den Korridor hinunter gingen.

»Wenn man bedenkt dass sie genauso ist wie ich,« sagte ich ihm, »dann würde ich sagen eine **sehr** lange Zeit.«

**~Ende~****

* * *

**

**AN: Noch mal danke an alle die eine Review hinterlassen und vielleicht noch so lieb sind und jetzt auch noch eins da lassen. **

**Bis Bald=)**


End file.
